Transcendantal
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Le Nouvel Ordre s'étend, la Résistance doit renaître de ses cendres et la Force grandit entre eux. Comment vaincre un ennemi qui se lie involontairement à vous ? * L'histoire se situe après le film le "Dernier Jedi" *
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : Aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle fic dont l'écriture remonte à... disons le soir où j'ai vu le Dernier Jedi au cinéma (janvier 2018). Et j'en aurais mis du temps à la pondre cette fic *soupir*. Donc j'espère qu'elle plaira. Ce qu'il faut savoir maintenant, c'est que je ne suis pas une fan de l'univers de StarWars. J'ai regardé les trois premières trilogies et les ai appréciés, mais pas au point d'être fan. La troisième trilogie, en revanche, m'a vraiment emballée, au point d'écrire dessus avant même que le troisième film sorte (ce qui fait que mon travail devrait être périmé dans...quelque mois '). J'adore les reviews. Donc n'hésiter pas à m'en laisser . Bref, ce sera tout pour les précisions. Bonne lecture !

...

...

* * *

...

...

Explosion, acouphènes et silence radio.

Rey ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa difficilement. La lenteur de ses mouvements lui fit comprendre qu'un certain temps s'était écoulé depuis son dernier réveil. Groggy, elle porta une main sur son front et observa les alentours : flammes, poussières et cadavres. La couleur de leurs vêtements l'alerta.

Rouge, la garde impériale de Snoke...

L'information lui administra une poussée d'adrénaline : elle se releva précipitamment et balaya du regard le reste des alentours. Son attention fut attirée par un objet blanc au centre de la pièce puis par une masse noire qui reposait un peu plus loin. Elle se saisit du premier et l'examina. Il était détruit : une partie du sabre-laser avait volé en éclat durant son duel avec Kylo Ren. Cette pensée la ramena à la masse noire.

Il gisait là, encore inconscient. Près de lui, son propre sabre-laser.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Rey étendit sa main celle-ci se referma sur le sabre-laser de Kylo Ren. Le poids de l'arme éprouvé, la pensée prit forme.

Un coup dans cette masse noire et la Résistance l'emportait.

Un simple coup dans cette ombre quasi abstraite...

Et tout était fini.

Rey cligna lentement des yeux. Le sabre-laser lui glissa des doigts. Sa chute retentit dans toute la pièce.

Après un dernier regard à Kylo Ren, elle se retourna et prit la direction de la sortie.

...

...

Le bilan des deux derniers mois avait été catastrophique : morts et blessés graves, destruction des derniers vaisseaux de la Résistance et annihilation de la base militaire de Crait.

« La guerre ne nous a pas épargné, déclara une voix derrière son dos. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années.

— Je comprends, répondit Rey. Je ressens la même chose. »

Il s'était passé tellement de choses en deux mois. Tellement d'évènements qui l'avait profondément changée. Et lui aussi...

« Tu m'as manqué Rey. Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir. »

Elle redressa la tête et lui rendit son sourire éclatant.

« Moi aussi Finn. »

La guerre les avaient transformée, c'était certain. Mais elle n'avait pas ébranlé leur amitié. Une oasis de tranquillité dans un désert d'incertitude...

« Elle est réveillée. Vous pouvez aller la voir. »

Ils émergèrent tous les deux de leur contemplation et Finn se crispa à l'annonce. Il s'excusa auprès de Rey et se dirigea d'un pas dynamique vers la salle où reposait Rose. Cette attitude brusqua le cœur de Rey. Un ébranlement involontaire, déplacée et condamnable à bien des titres. Mais elle le ressentit avec vivacité...

Rey évacua le sentiment d'un geste de la tête et prit la direction de la salle des machines.

C'est en appui sur les escaliers du pont inférieur qu'elle sentit tous ses poils se hérisser. Tout son intérieur bourdonna de cette sensation singulière, devenue presque banalité.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu' **il** était là

« **Nous aurions pu accomplir tellement de choses ensemble.** »

Rey resserra son emprise sur la rambarde.

« **Toi et moi, nous aurions pu construire un tout nouveau monde.**

— Tu as essayé de les tuer, répliqua froidement la Jedi. Toutes ces personnes qui me sont chères ! Même ta propre mère... »

Long silence. Puis la voix du nouveau Suprême Leader s'éleva : froide, neutre, impassible.

« **Toute Résistance est dorénavant inutile.** »

Rey ferma les yeux.

« **Je suis plus puissant que jamais. Et toi, tu n'as même pas de sabre-laser digne de ce nom pour te dresser face à moi.** »

L'évocation de son arme la troubla. Elle porta sa main à sa ceinture et effleura pensivement le sabre-laser qui y était fixée.

« **Abandonne Rey. Et soumets-toi à mon nouvel ordre !** »

La jeune femme se ressaisit et vibra sa réponse.

« Jamais. »

...

...

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de trois heures mais Rey ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond sombre, elle cogitait.

Que faire du sabre-laser brisé ? Le reforger comme une arme classique ? Et si oui, où trouver des "forgerons" de sabre-laser ?

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et Rey n'attendit pas le lever du jour pour la mettre à exécution. Elle se redressa de sa banquette, attrapa à l'aveuglette une lampe torche et sortit d'un fond de tiroir les textes fondateurs de l'Ordre Jedi. Elle le parcourut rapidement des yeux et se retint de crier victoire : quelques pages étaient dédiées au fonctionnement des sabres lasers.

Elle observa tour à tour son arme et le livre pour déterminer le composant à remplacer. Chrome, cylindre, lentille, cristal Kyber...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Rey détacha ses yeux du livre. Sur l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Poe Dameron, une pomme déjà bien entamée dans la main.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête et éteignit sa lampe de poche.

« Je cherche à réparer mon sabre laser. A priori, il me faut simplement remplacer le cristal Kyber au cœur de son fonctionnement. Mais je ne sais pas où trouver ce cristal… »

Elle se releva pour se poser sur sa banquette et demanda conseil à son interlocuteur. Face à elle, l'homme croqua dans sa pomme, fit mine de réfléchir et finalement haussa les épaules.

« Nope, aucune idée, répondit l'homme. Je ne suis qu'un pilote après tout ! »

Rey en fut terriblement déçu. Elle jeta un regard au sabre-laser posé à ses côtés.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. »

Il s'avachit sur une chaise face à elle et la fixa d'un air que certain qualifierait de stupide.

« Finn m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais une pilleuse d'épaves sur Jakku. »

Rey n'aimait pas beaucoup se souvenir de Jakku. C'est pourquoi elle lui répondit par le strict minimum.

« C'est vrai. Et alors ?

— Eh bien n'est-ce pas ton job à toi, pilleuse de Jakku, de dénicher les bons composants et de les revendre aux plus offrants ? Je parie mon trognon de pomme que tu as déjà eu un cristal de ce genre en ta possession ! »

Rey eut un sourire désabusé. Si elle était tombée sur un objet d'aussi grande valeur dans sa vie, son existence sur Jakku aurait été beaucoup confortable : un toit décent et des repas réguliers.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai jamais marchandé de cristal. J'en suis certaine.

— Alors tu connais quelqu'un qui en a eu en sa possession, s'obstina le pilote en croisant les bras.

— Je suis désolée mais je n'ai jamais... »

Rey ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais quoi ? »

À force de combattre dans la galaxie et pour la galaxie, elle l'avait presque oublié, mais oui, elle connaissait bien quelqu'un. Un riche commerçant friand de pierres précieuses.

« La Générale a raison, souffla Rey. Nous avons toutes les cartes en main pour reconstruire la Résistance.

— Tu connais quelqu'un c'est ça ?

— Oui, confirma Rey. Mais le hic, c'est qu'on ne s'est pas quitté en bons termes...

— Pas bon comment ?

— Pas bon du genre, j'ai volé son vaisseau avec l'aide de Finn.

— Je vois... »

Le pilote plongea un instant dans ses pensées avant de se raviser et d'entamer bruyamment son trognon de pomme. Rey en profita pour l'étudier. Il en avait peut-être le faciès et la nonchalance, mais Poe le pilote était loin d'être un clown.

« Merci monsieur Dameron. Je sais maintenant par où commencer mes recherches.

— Oh non, appelle moi Poe. On est amis maintenant ! »

La voix un peu trop joyeuse du pilote eut raison du sommeil de l'autre occupant de la pièce. Depuis la banquette du dessus, Chewbacca gémit lourdement et ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa sur sa banquette et rouspéta, furieux d'avoir été perturbé dans son sommeil.

« Bien camarade ! lança l'homme en se relevant. Dès que tu sais où nous rendre, tu me préviens : Poe Dameron le meilleur pilote de la Galaxie t'y emmènera ! »

Nouveau grognement du Wookiee.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma le pilote. J'ai dit une bêtise ? »

Rey échangea un regard avec Chewie avant de s'adresser à Poe.

« On est amis, n'est ce pas ? Donc on peut tout se dire ?

— Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

— Parce que le meilleur pilote de la Galaxie, c'est Han Solo. »

Et Chewbacca approuva d'un cri.

...

...

Il était un genre d'endroit que Rey affectionnait particulièrement. Celui où la nourriture et la chaleur humaine abondaient. Des endroits comme la cantine du Faucou Millenium à l'instant où elle y pénétra.

« Hey oh Rey ! Par ici ! »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers Poe et Finn qui lui faisaient des signes de la main. Elle sourit en s'installant face à eux. Chewbacca qui l'accompagnait en fit de même, tout en prenant néanmoins soin de bousculer Poe.

« Ok, ok, tu as gagné : Han Solo est le meilleur pilote de la Galaxie ! Satisfait ? »

Le Wookiee grogna sa victoire. Rey laissa échapper un rire face à la scène et entama son pain.

« Au fait, j'ai parlé à la Générale, déclara Poe en se penchant vers elle. Nous pourrons avoir le vaisseau.

— C'est vrai ? Mais est-ce qu'elle est complètement à l'aise avec ce plan ? Le Faucon Millénium est le dernier vaisseau de la Résistance. Si jamais nous sommes attaqués pendant notre voyage alors...

— Oui, la Résistance n'aura plus aucun vaisseau, termina Poe pour elle. Mais c'est un risque à prendre. Te trouver un nouveau sabre-laser est aussi une priorité. Et entre nous, je doute que le Premier Ordre ait à faire sur Jakku. »

Poe se cala contre sa chaise avant de conclure.

« Aucune chance de tomber sur eux. »

Long silence.

« Dites, intervint Finn. J'ai raté un épisode ? C'est quoi cette histoire de sabre-laser et de Jakku ? Rey, tu ne comptes pas retourner sur Jakku, j'espère ? »

Rey lui expliqua toute l'histoire et Finn soupira.

« D'accord. Donc tu comptes effectivement retourner sur Jakku. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? On est partenaires non ?

— J'ai pensé que tu voudrais rester auprès de Rose. »

Finn haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut devancé par Poe.

« Regardez qui vient nous rejoindre ! »

Les deux amis se retournèrent en chœur.

Rose se tenait à l'entrée de la cantine, un peu dans le vague. Elle s'avança, le pas encore incertain. Finn la rejoignit rapidement.

« Tu ne devrais pas sortir dans ton état. Tu n'es pas encore remise ! »

Sa voix était lourde de reproches et d'inquiétudes que Rose s'empressa de balayer.

« Ça fait sept jours Finn. Il était temps que je marche un peu. »

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme contourna Finn et vint les rejoindre. Rey masqua sa nervosité première pour se présenter.

« Salut, je suis-

— Tu es Rey. »

C'est à ce moment là que Rey remarqua la transformation : le visage de Rose s'était littéralement illuminé. Et le temps de compter deux, elle était encerclée par des petits bras. Elle cligna des yeux et lança des messages d'aide à Finn. Mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire, un peu moqueur, comme pour lui dire "à ton tour de subir l'effet Rose !". Au bout d'un temps, la jeune convalescente se détacha d'elle et s'excusa.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je...je n'ai pas réfléchi et...en fait c'est parce qu'il y a tellement longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer et...

— Ce n'est rien, la rassura Rey. Je suis très heureuse de te connaître aussi. »

Rose rougit de plaisir et s'installa. Le repas alla bon train : chacun apprit à faire connaissance de l'autre. Puis la conversation dévia sur le sujet de la Guerre et la mine de Poe s'assombrit. Il tourna ses épaules vers Rose et murmura plus qu'il ne parla.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire avant mais... elle... elle était vraiment hors pair... La meilleure d'entre nous. »

Rose baissa les yeux et hocha la tête. Puis interceptant le regard perdu de Rey, elle expliqua la situation.

« Ma grande sœur Paige était canonnière au sein de la Résistance. Elle est morte durant l'évacuation de D'Qar. Son bombardier a explosé juste après le largage des bombes et elle n'a pas eu le temps de... »

Rey détourna le regard et compatit à la douleur de Rose. Elle ignorait tout du sentiment qui peut unir deux sœurs mais ce devait être forcément un lien d'amour profond. Et Rose l'avait perdu...

« Je suis désolée, déclara finalement Rey. »

Un son fracassant réveilla tout le monde. L'homme de la table voisine venait d'abattre son poing sur la table et explosa sa colère.

« Ils vont tous me le payer ! Paige, Nyx, Kida... Ils sont morts par leur faute ! »

L'homme frappa à nouveau du poing.

« Le Premier Ordre me le paiera : Hux, Kylo Ren... Ils me le paieront tous ! »

Les yeux chargés de colère, l'homme observa fixement son verre. Puis ses traits se détendirent et son visage se voila de chagrin. Les larmes coulèrent chaudement et il tapa à nouveau du poing. Plus faiblement, plus désespérément.

« Rendez-moi Kida... Rendez là moi je vous en supplie... »

Peiné par la scène, Finn, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque-là, se tourna vers Poe.

« C'est l'oncle de Kida, une de nos soldats. Elle morte dans les tranchées de Crait.

— Il y a eu des morts sur Crait ? demanda Finn, la gorge nouée. Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à sauver tout le monde...

— Non. Quatre personne sont mortes. Kida en faisait partie. »

Silence radio et horizon plat.

Lentement, Rey se tourna vers l'oncle de Kida.

« Rey ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle... »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, prétexta une fatigue intense et quitta la pièce. Seule, elle put se confronter à la réalité.

« Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué...? »

...

...

Les étoiles brillaient par delà toute la Galaxie. Le spectacle était saisissant mais Rey, bien qu'accoudée à une baie vitrée, n'en profitait pas.

Entre ses doigts ondulait le sabre-laser inactif d'Anakin Skywalker. Elle joua avec longuement puis s'arrêta et colla sa tempe droite contre la vitre glacée.

La Galaxie était en guerre depuis plus de dix ans... Des gens se sacrifiaient pour la victoire. Des parents abandonnaient leurs enfants dans l'espoir de leur offrir un meilleur avenir. Des aînés sacrifiaient leur bonheur pour celui de leur cadet. Des amis s'entraidaient pour ne plus supporter la misère.

Chacun se lançait dans le combat pour protéger quelqu'un. Chacun se sacrifiait dans l'espoir d'obtenir la paix.

Mais elle dans tout ça...

Elle qui aurait pu y mettre fin...

Elle qui aurait **dû** y mettre fin...

Elle qui aurait pu éviter d'autres morts...

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué... ?

— Tu refuses encore de dormir ? »

La Jedi sursauta pour deux raisons. D'une part, elle parce qu'elle s'était assurée d'être seule dans la pièce avant d'entamer son monologue. Et d'autre part parce que cette voix, c'était celle de-

« Maître Skywalker... » souffla la Jedi, ébahie.

Il se tenait devant elle, entourée d'une aura bleutée, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Je pensais que vous étiez mort !

— Je le suis, répondit l'homme, pragmatique. Et pourtant je suis là. »

Rey fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que la Force a quelque chose à y voir ?

— Oui. Mais là n'est pas la réponse.

— Hein ?

— La réponse à ta question, précisa Luke. Au pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Kylo Ren. »

Rey comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas plus d'explication sur le surnaturel de la situation. Alors elle soupira et secoua la tête.

« J'ai déjà la réponse : je ne suis pas assez courageuse. J'ai fui, lâchement.

— Tu es courageuse Rey. Tu l'es aujourd'hui et tu l'étais ce jour-là. Alors j'en reviens à la question première : pourquoi ? »

La Jedi ne répondit pas et fixa ses bottes.

« Au moment où tu as brandi le sabre-laser de mon neveu, qu'as-tu vu Rey ?

— De la peur, avoua-t-elle après avoir secoué la tête. J'ai ressenti de la peur et de la-

— Non Rey, l'interrompit Luke. Qu'as-tu vu ?

— Je... »

Rey se posa un instant. Elle ferma les yeux et revécut la scène. La pièce noire, une masse noire et un sabre-laser dans ses mains. Elle peut l'activer, elle peut le brandir, elle peut l'abattre. Mais elle ne le fait pas parce que...

« Je vous ai vus, vous et Ben. Je me suis dépeinte cette image de vous brandissant une arme au dessus de lui et... c'est ce qui m'a arrêtée. »

Rey baissa les yeux.

« C'est le sentiment de trahison qui a crée Kylo Ren. Je ne voulait pas suivre ce chemin. Je ne voulais pas le trahir. Pas après tout ce qu'il m'a confiée. Et à cause ça... »

Elle se rembrunit et retourna à sa contemplation des étoiles en se traitant d'idiote.

« Aïe ! pesta-t-elle soudain lorsqu'une douleur se fit ressentir sur ses doigts. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?! ajouta-t-elle en interpellant l'apparition.

— Ne m'ignore pas quand je suis dans les parages ! »

Visiblement, l'apparition était vexée. Rey souffla sur ses doigts puis lui lança un regard circonspect.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? La Force ?

— Un privilège des Maitres Jedi. »

La jeune femme soupira puis tourna ses épaules vers lui.

« Très bien, vous avez toute mon attention. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ?

— Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton maître que tu dois aussi reproduire mes erreurs Rey. »

Face au regard perplexe de son apprenti, le Maitre Jedi précisa sa pensée.

« Trouve la force de te pardonner Rey. »

Elle se troubla.

« T'enfermer sur toi-même et te détourner des personnes qui ont besoin de toi...ce n'est pas la solution. Et tu es celle qui me l'a montrée.

— Quatre personne sont mortes parce que j'ai épargné un monstre ! articula Rey. Comment suis-je censée me pardonner ça ?

— Trouve la réponse, Rey. Moi, je ne le peux pas. »

Long silence. Quelque minutes plus tard, elle sortit de son mutisme.

« Je le vaincrai. La prochaine fois que je lui ferai face, je vaincrai Kylo Ren.

— C'est tout ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Luke Skywalker s'évapora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Nous voici, nous voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il plaira ^^.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **iScreweDup** : Coucou ! Ravi de voir que ma fic te plaise. En passant j'adore ton pseudo ! (^^). J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! **  
**

...

...

* * *

...

...

La Galaxie comptait en son sein un nombre incalculable de planètes. Parmi celles-ci, il y avait les planètes de type attractif et les planètes de type répulsif.

Jakku entrait dans la catégorie des types désastreux : du sable et des débris à perte de vue.

Mis à part les bandits, pilleurs et autres brigands en tout genre, personne ne mettait les pieds ici.

« Dire que c'est ici que tout a commencé pour moi, déclara Finn en observant le plateau désertique. C'est ici que j'ai choisi de rejeter le Premier Ordre.

— Même chose pour moi, répondit Rey. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré la Résistance.

— Tu parles de moi ? s'étonna Finn, quoique légèrement flatté.

— Je pensais plutôt à BB-8. »

Sur ces mots, Rey planta joyeusement le jeune homme qui tira la moue. BB-8 quant à lui dansa sur lui-même, ravi. Lorsque leurs pas les menèrent devant sa tente, Rey perdit lentement son sourire. Elle écarta le rideau de l'entrée et comme elle s'y était attendue, toutes ses affaires avaient été dérobé.

« Rey ? Tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme émergea de ses pensées et observa Finn. Puis elle acquiesça silencieusement, un sourire fuyant sur les lèvres.

« La nuit va bientôt tomber. Tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Pour des raisons pratiques, ils avaient convenus que Finn se chargerait seul des négociations avec Unkar Plutt. Le jeune homme l'observa longuement comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis sortit de la pièce.

Rey en profita pour retourner à sa contemplation. Elle se posta devant une plaque de marbre couverte de gravure. Un trait pour chaque jour de l'année pendant onze ans. Et durant toute cette période, elle n'avait pas désespéré une seule fois. Elle avait travaillé dur, chaque jour un peu plus, convaincue que ses efforts les ramèneraient. Ils l'avaient abandonnée parce qu'ils manquaient d'argent. Alors en leur montrant qu'elle pouvait travailler seule, elle s'était persuadée qu'ils reviendraient, fiers, reconnaissants, aimants. Mais ils n'étaient jamais revenus.

Ils ne sont jamais revenus.

« Parce qu'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé... »

Des tirs de blaster retentirent au loin, arrachant Rey à ses pensées. Elle sortit précipitamment de la tente et s'arma de son bâton.

Elle gravit rapidement la colline de sable pour observer les évènements. Elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'une main se noua à la sienne et l'attira vers l'arrière.

« Finn ?

— Cours ! Juste cours ! »

Rey s'exécuta et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient pris en chasse par des contrebandiers.

« Unkar Plutt m'a reconnu, expliqua Finn entre deux foulés. Ou plutôt, il l'a reconnu lui : le droïde le plus recherché de la Galaxie. »

BB-8 baissa la tête entre deux couinement tout en accélérant la cadence.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une grotte que Rey s'empressa de contourner. Ils se réfugièrent dans une cavité naturelle externe, à l'abri des regards, pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Rey réfléchit, pesa le pour et le contre et finalement se décida.

« Nous irons par le Nord. Jamais ils ne nous suivront là-bas.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Nord ? »

Finn avait posé la question sans attente particulière, mû davantage par un réflexe social qu'une véritable curiosité. Mais le silence qui accueillit sa question le fit reconsidérer sa position.

« Rey, reprit plus lentement le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Nord ?

— Des sables mouvants. »

Et elle reprit sa course, sans se laisser émouvoir par les protestations de Finn. Bientôt ils arrivèrent face à une étendue de sable qui ondulait sous le soleil.

« On dirait une mer, murmura Finn, ébloui. Une mer de sable...

— C'est vrai. D'où son nom : la Mer de Sable de Nim'arn.

— Et comment va t-on faire pour traverser tout ce sable ?

— Il existe un chemin, répondit Rey.

— Un chemin ? Et tu le connais ?

— Je l'ai déjà emprunté, oui. »

Ce que Rey s'abstint de préciser, c'était que ce chemin, elle ne l'avait emprunté qu'une seule fois dans sa vie.

Et qu'elle avait manqué de s'y noyer.

Rey secoua la tête pour évacuer le souvenir.

« OK, on y va ! »

Elle ouvrit la voie à ses amis et ils purent traverser les sables mouvants rapidement. Les contrebandiers abandonnèrent leur poursuite. Finn put enfin respirer.

« Tu vivais une vie plutôt dangereuse sur Jakku !

— C'est vrai, répondit Rey le front en sueur.

— Comment as-tu découvert ce chemin ? »

Rey se redressa et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Mon Maître me l'a montré. »

...

...

De retour sur le vaisseau, BB-8 se précipita vers son ami Poe. Ce dernier lui grattouilla l'antenne avant de s'enquérir des résultats.

« Alors ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Vous savez où dégoter des cristaux Kyber ?

— Non, répondit Finn. Mais j'ai mieux. »

Et sous les yeux surpris de Rey, Finn sortit un cristal blanc de sa poche.

« Est-ce que c'est...?

— Oui.

— Tu l'as volé à Unkar Plutt ?

— J'aurais plutôt utilisé le terme d'emprunter mais ouais, je l'ai volé. »

Long silence.

« Hey me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suis sûr que lui même avait dû le voler à quelqu'un avant moi... »

Rey esquissa un sourire devant l'embarras de son ami puis partit s'installer sur le siège du copilote. Poe la rejoignit et Finn se plaça derrière eux.

Le trajet fut ponctué de discussions plus ou moins futiles. Chacun évoqua un pan de son passé. De fil en aiguille la conversation dériva sur Maître Tamal.

« Je ne suis pas née sur Jakku, expliqua Rey tout en surveillant l'écran de contrôle. J'y ai été vendu comme esclave à Plutt. J'avais 8 ans. Un jour j'ai pris la fuite vers ce que je pensais être la ville. Mais je me suis retrouvée dans les sables mouvants de Nim'arn. J'étais tellement terrifiée que je n'ai même pas eu la force de crier. Pourtant quelqu'un m'a sauvé.

— Ton maître ?

— Oui. Maître Tamal Vaa'nan. Il m'a extirpée des sables. Puis il m'a recueillie et m'a rachetée auprès de Plutt.

— Et où est-il maintenant ?

— Je ne sais pas. Il n'était que de passage sur Jakku. Il m'a proposé de partir avec lui mais j'ai refusé. Alors à la place, il m'a appris le maniement du bâton : pour que jamais plus je ne sois réduite à l'esclavage. Je lui dois vraiment beaucoup.

— Je ne comprends pas, intervint Poe. Pourquoi tu as refusé de partir avec lui ? »

Une ombre traversa le regard de Rey.

« Pour la même raison qui t'a toujours poussé à retourner sur Jakku, énonça Finn en comprenant finalement. Je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi tu tenais toujours à rentrer sur Jakku. Tu en avais même refusé le job que te proposais Han Solo. Mais maintenant je comprends...

— Je sais que je suis du genre lent à la détente mais quelqu'un m'explique ? »

Finn lui lança un regard torve. Mais Rey se surprit à apprécier ce manque de tact. Maintenant elle était prête à en parler.

« J'ai refusé de quitter Jakku parce que je ne voulais pas rater le retour de mes parents. Je savais qu'ils reviendraient. J'en étais persuadée. Mais j'avais tort. »

Finn baissa les yeux, Poe s'excusa du regard. Et Rey repensa à la personne qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur cet état de fait.

Ben Solo.

...

...

Rey était sans voix. Le paysage qui s'offrait à elle était d'une beauté sans nom.

Des pétales de fleur blanche et rose, virevoltant dans un jardin à l'architecture colorée et épurée. Des constructions en bambou. Des petits ruisseaux surmontés de petits ponts rouges. Rey s'essaya à en traverser un et tomba sous le charme. Elle émergea de sa contemplation en entendant un léger "toc" et se retourna pour déterminer d'où venait le son. Il s'agissait d'un morceau de bambou dont l'équilibre s'était rompu sous le poids de l'eau qui avait circulé en son sein. La mécanicienne chevronnée fut émerveillée par simplicité de la construction.

Rey sourit et respira la paix de cet endroit : les jardins enchanteresses de Tuon Leskai, la nouvelle base de la Résistance.

« Ohé Rey tu viens ?

— J'arrive. »

Elle marcha sur les traces de ses deux amis et ils arrivèrent au nouveau quartier général de la Résistance. Leia Organa les y accueillit avec sa chaleur habituelle.

« Alors, la récolte a été fructueuse ?

— Oui, répondit Poe en souriant. Et tout ça grâce à Finn. »

Il ponctua son propos en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien Stormtrooper. Celui-ci était éberlué.

« Je croyais tu avais désapprouvé ce que j'avais fait !

— Moi ? S'étonna Poe avec un léger amusement. Pas du tout ! Apprends-le Finn : je suis un pilote ! J'aime le vol dans toutes ses formes ! »

Face au silence de son nouvel ami, Poe éclata de rire et pris la direction de son quartier. Le pilote disparu, Leia se tourna vers Rey.

« Alors vous avez trouvé le cristal manquant ?

— Oui, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment fixer ce cristal au cœur du sabre...

— Eh bien, je pense connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider », répondit mystérieusement Leia.

Et sous les yeux surpris de Rey et Finn, celle qui fut autrefois princesse, s'écarta pour dévoiler le mystérieux invité.

« Maz ! s'exclama Finn. C'est vous !

— Ah je vois qu'on se souvient de moi, sourit la petite créature en réglant ses deux loupes.

— Mais que faites-vous ici ? s'interrogea Rey.

— Je vis ici, répondit Maz. Nous sommes ici chez moi.

— C'est Maz qui nous a recueillis ici, expliqua Leia. Sur la terre de ses ancêtres. »

Rey cligna des yeux et observa à nouveau les alentours. Elle émergea de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main la guider vers la sortie.

« Suis-moi Rey. Allons voir ce qu'on peut faire pour ton sabre-laser. »

Rey acquiesça et suivit la petite femme. Elles arrivèrent dans ce que Rey identifia comme étant un atelier. Un bureau, des lampes halogènes et des centaines d'outils éparpillés un peu partout.

Maz l'installa sur une chaise et se posa ensuite face à elle.

« Tout le monde peut utiliser un sabre-laser dans sa fonction d'arme. Mais seuls les adeptes de la Force peuvent en manier sa véritable puissance. Et c'est également pourquoi seul un adepte de la Force peut construire et réparer un sabre-laser. »

Face au silence de Rey, Maz la rassura.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'expliquer la marche à suivre. »

Ce fut un travail d'orfèvre, long et minutieux. Les réparations prirent cinq heures mais Rey ne vit pas le temps passer, captivée par la redécouverte de son arme. À la fin de celles-ci et après divers tests, Rey s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement.

Maz de son côté observa tour à tour la Jedi et le sabre. D'un geste, elle agrandit ses loupes.

« Dis-moi Rey, ton art martial est celui du bâton n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi ?

— Alors pourquoi ne pas adapter la forme de ton arme à ton style ?

— Adapter le sabre à mon style...?

— Maintenant que tu sais comment réparer les sabre-laser, je suis certaine que tu sauras également en fabriquer.

— Je ne vois pas comment adapter une arme Jedi à mon style de combat. Le seul moyen serait de- »

Les yeux de Rey s'agrandirent. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Un sabre à deux lames, souffla la Jedi. Si j'arrive à construire un sabre à deux lames, alors je pourrais les utiliser comme un bâton... »

Maz Kanata esquissa un sourire satisfait et rajusta ses lunettes.

« Je vois que tu as compris. Un seigneur Sith de l'ancien temps utilisait une telle arme. Et il était d'une puissance redoutable. »

Rey secoua la tête.

« Peut-être bien que créer une telle arme est possible. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que moi je le pourrais... N'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune Jedi essaya de rencontrer le regard de la petite femme comme pour y chercher une approbation. Cette dernière ferma ses loupes et ouvrit la sortie de l'atelier.

« La nuit porte conseil, jeune Rey. »

Si elle était légèrement surprise par la réponse, Rey acquiesça et sortit.

...

...

La nuit était tombée et un vent frais soufflait tout autour d'elle. Plongée dans ses pensées, Rey mouva son bras armé. Celui-ci décrivait régulièrement un motif précis mais Rey n'en avait pas conscience, happée par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Maz. Le souvenir la ramena au bâton qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« Un sabre-laser adapté à mon style de combat, réfléchit à haute voix Rey. Un sabre-laser à deux lames... »

Puis sans crier gare, la combattante se réveilla. Elle planta fermement ses appuies au sol et exécuta une série de mouvements compliqués. Elle maitrisa sa respiration, harmonisa chacun de ses coups et accéléra peu à peu la cadence. Les paroles de Maître Tamal lui revinrent en mémoire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle exécutait cette série précise de mouvements. À la fin de son enchainement, Rey relâcha ses muscles et sa respiration.

« **Tu n'as pas d'armes convenables alors tu t'entraînes avec ce bâton ?** »

La température corporelle de Rey chuta, remplacée par des traînés de sueurs froides.

« **Risible.** »

La dernière remarque du Suprême Leader eut terminé de l'achever. Elle fit tournoyer son bâton et l'abattit sur Kylo Ren. Naturellement, le coup fut porté dans le vide.

« **C'est inutile Rey : tu ne peux pas m'atteindre.** »

La remarque de Kylo Ren était des plus sensée, Rey ne l'ignorait pas. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha de réitérer le coup. Encore et encore. Pour oublier, pour effacer, pour s'excuser. À chaque geste, elle demandait pardon. Pardon à Kida, pardon à Paige, pardon à toutes les personnes qui continuaient à mourir parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre fin à la guerre.

Parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de tuer le monstre.

« **Tu ne fais que te fatiguer Rey. Tu te bats contre quelque chose qui tient davantage de l'hologramme que de l'homme**. »

D'ordinaire, il était celui qui respirait la rage et elle, celle qui gardait la tête froide. Aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversées : lui l'impassible et elle l'acharnée.

Mais le temps passant, Kylo Ren montra de plus en plus de signe d'impatience.

« **C'est inutile Rey,** répéta une énième fois l'homme, dorénavant franchement agacé. **Je ne suis pas physiquement ici. Tu ne peux pas m'att-** »

Kylo Ren ne termina pas sa phrase. Son bras armé se déplaça de lui-même et détourna le coup en actionnant son sabre rouge. Le Suprême Leader pouvait remercier ses réflexes guerriers : son corps avait assimilé avant lui l'impossible.

Rey avait transcendé la Force et l'avait atteint.

Elle l'avait atteint !

Et dans cette étendue noire qui dévorait toute forme de lumière, brillaient désormais deux sphères colorées entrechoquées. Les lumières rouge et bleu de leur sabre respectifs éclairèrent leur visage.

Lui, le front perlé de sueurs, affichait un air stupéfait, abasourdi. Elle, le souffle court, communiquait sensiblement le même état d'esprit, mais avec une nuance de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

« **Com...Comment as-tu... ?**

— Je t'ai déjà touché une fois, dit-elle. La main, précisa-t-elle. Alors rien ne m'empêchait de le faire à nouveau. »

À cette observation, le regard surpris de Kylo Ren se voila lentement. La minute d'après, Rey était éjectée. Elle grimaça sous la puissance du coup mais ne put s'en préoccuper longtemps : son adversaire chargeait à nouveau. Rey roula sur le côté pour esquiver l'assaut et se releva rapidement. Elle fléchit sous un nouveau coup.

Au corps à corps, en technique, en puissance, Kylo Ren restait plus fort qu'elle.

Beaucoup plus fort...

Il poursuivit ses assauts dans un rythme qu'elle était incapable de soutenir. Leurs armes entrèrent à nouveau en collision. Rey gémit sous l'effort mais ne put masquer sa surprise en voyant le visage son ennemi.

Heureux. Kylo Ren affichait un air heureux.

Rey fronça les sourcils, perplexe : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien rendre le Suprême Leader aussi heureux ?

Elle ne put débattre de la question plus longtemps. D'un geste adroit, il tacla l'arme bleue et pointa le sabre rouge vers sa gorge. Elle recula d'un pas, sans le quitter des yeux, à l'affût du moindre geste hostile. Il la jaugea longuement, entre deux mèches noires bouclées par la sueur.

Puis il abaissa son arme.

Et c'est sur cette dernière image que la connexion entre eux se dissipa.

...

...

Et face aux ténèbres environnants de la nuit, Rey, les bras ballants, baissa la tête. Elle n'était pas assez forte, encore trop inexpérimentée.

Elle ne pouvait pas encore faire face à Kylo Ren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (mais ça risque de changer)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bon, voilà le chapitre 3 (merci Captain Obvious). Il est beaucoup plus court que les précédents. En fait, le chapitre 3 et le 4 seront plus courts vu que j'ai choisi de couper en deux ce qui était à la base un chapitre. Mais pour compenser le manque de longueur, le chapitre 4 paraitra plus rapidement. Voilà, ce sera tout pour les explications.

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des commentaires. Je suis très curieuse de voir vos avis, vos théories, vos attentes, savoir si ma fic est cohérente ou pas du tout avec l'univers de Star Wars... Bref, je suis curieuse ^^.

...

...

* * *

...

...

Ce sont des chuchotements intempestifs qui la réveillèrent. Rey fronça les sourcils et ouvrit lentement les paupières. La lumière floutée se dissipa peu à peu et elle reconnut des visages : Poe et Rose.

« Oh tu es réveillée ? Excuse-nous, nous ne voulions pas te déranger. Je venais juste te poser à manger.

— À manger ? Quelle heure il est ?

— 13h26 », répondit Poe.

Rey se redressa droite comme un i et observa ses deux amis, les yeux ronds.

« Tu étais épuisée, justifia Rose. Nous avons préféré te laisser dormir.

— Et ça pour dormir, on peut dire que tu dormais bien ! » commenta Poe en pointant du doigt la commissures de ses lèvres.

Rey palpa sa bouche et ses joues s'échauffèrent. Elle s'essuya rapidement la bouche, pendant que Rose, furieuse, conduisait le pilote vers la sortie.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui ! Et prends ton temps pour te préparer. »

La Jedi remercia Rose et se prépara. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve. Ça lui avait fait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amis qui lui expliquèrent les évènements.

« La Générale a tout pris en main ! déclara Rose. Pour l'instant nos priorités sont la construction de vaisseaux et la collecte de vivres.

— La Générale est partie en négociation avec d'autres planètes, expliqua à son tour Poe. Elle veut essayer de créer des alliances et agrandir les rangs de la Résistance. Le Haut Conseiller Shinra de son côté essaye de contacter d'autres bases. Dans l'espoir que quelque résistants s'y trouvent encore.

— Et le Premier Ordre ? s'enquit Rey. Ont-ils bougé ?

— Pour l'instant non, répondit Finn. À mon avis, ils sont en pleine réorganisation de leurs rangs. »

Rey baissa les yeux.

« Donc on est plus ou moins tranquille, conclut Rose. Pour l'instant.

— D'ailleurs Maz voudrait en profiter pour t'entrainer.

— M'entrainer ?

— Aux arts martiaux. Elle aimerait t'initier à l'art de ses ancêtres. »

Les yeux de Rey brillèrent d'intérêt. C'était peut-être ça la solution à son problème ! Finn eut un sourire en coin.

« Aujourd'hui, elle te laisse un jour de repos. Mais à partir de demain, ça va être entrainement intensif. »

Elle avait hâte d'être à demain.

...

...

Leia Solo était de retour à Tuon Leskai. Malheureusement, les nouvelles qu'elle apportait avec elle n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes. Toutes les tentatives d'alliance s'étaient soldées en échec. À l'exception de quelques nations encore indécises, plus personne dans la Galaxie ne croyait en la Résistance.

Ni en la République.

« C'est faux ! protesta Rose sous le regard ébahi de la salle. Vous vous trompez ! Beaucoup de personne continue à croire en vous. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu ! À Canto Bright : tous ces enfants qui militent secrètement pour la paix, pour la Résistance !

— Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Vous êtes en train de nous parler d'enfants ! s'outragea un Haut Conseiller.

— Je peux confirmer ses propos, intervint Finn, à la rescousse de son amie. Je les ai rencontré aussi à Canto Bight ! Ces enfants sont prêts à lutter. Ils ont été jeté au travail dès leur plus jeune âge. Je suis sûr qu'ils voudront nous aider !

— On peut les recruter ! renchérit Rose. Ma sœur et moi avons rejoint la Résistance à leur âge. Je suis sûre que-

— Nous n'avons pas le temps de les former, trancha la Générale. »

Coupée dans son élan, Rose baissa les épaules, vaincue. Finn lui adressa un regard compatissant.

« Mais ils peuvent nous aider c'est vrai, reprit Leia en souriant mystérieusement. Depuis l'intérieur... »

Rose redressa la tête, pleine d'espoir.

« Vous avez vu juste tous les deux. Même si les plus hautes sphères de la politique nous désapprouvent, nous ne pouvons oublier le peuple. Ils sont ceux qui souffrent et qui pâtissent les premiers du fonctionnement du Premier Ordre. Si notre voix leur parvient, alors peut-être que la Résistance renaitra de ses cendres. Nous devons montrer au monde que la Résistance n'est pas encore morte ! »

Rose adressa un sourire éclatant à la Générale. De son côté, Rey était également convaincue.

C'est parce que la Résistance s'est présentée à elle, par l'intermédiaire de BB-8, qu'elle s'est réveillée à la cause. Il devait forcément y avoir des personnes dans toute la Galaxie qui étaient dans la même situation qu'elle...

La réunion fut levée et Rey se leva pour discuter un peu avec ses amis. Puis elle sentit une boule lisse lui effleurer le mollet.

BB-8.

Elle se pencha vers lui, il lui couina quelque chose et se précipita à l'extérieur. Rey s'excusa auprès de Finn et Rose et le suivit. Le droïde l'emmena vers une place reculée puis s'arrêta net à un emplacement. Rey observa les alentours. Une vallée lisse à perte de vue.

« Je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essaies de me montrer. »

Pourtant le robot couina à nouveau et Rey observa à nouveau. Puis elle comprit que le droïde lui désignait le sol.

« Attends, tu veux que je creuse ? »

Elle eut une confirmation du robot. Rey soupira, sortit un couteau de sa ceinture. Et creusa.

Une première couche, puis une seconde. Le temps passait, elle perdait patience. Mais l'attitude de BB-8 l'intriguait. Alors elle poursuivit ses efforts. Elle sentit une couche plus solide.

Une paroi lisse, plus précisément.

Rey crut à un rêve. Elle se releva et se précipita vers le hangar. Elle bouscula Poe au passage qui la rattrapa.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'amusa-t-il. En retard pour ton rendez-vous galant ? »

Rey ne releva pas la plaisanterie, trop survoltée par l'information qu'elle avait.

« Je crois que BB-8 a découvert un vaisseau. »

...

...

« Alors c'est donc ici qu'il se cachait ? s'avança Maz en observant l'engin. Toutes ces années et il était sous notre nez. Est-ce qu'il fonctionne ?

— Les propulseurs sont quelques peu endommagés, commenta Poe en effectuant quelques réglages. Mais autrement, ce petit bijou est en très bon état !

— L'écran doit aussi être changé, ajouta Rey. Les commandes sont un peu vieilles mais...

— Une pure merveille ! » conclut Poe en devinant ses pensées.

Rey acquiesça, aussi émerveillée qu'une petite fille devant son cadeau d'anniversaire.

« Tu veux aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Leia ? lui proposa Poe. Je te laisse cet honneur. »

Rey hocha la tête et quitta le vaisseau. Elle soupçonnait Poe de vouloir rester en tête à tête avec le vaisseau cela dit. La pensée la fit sourire. En sortant, elle tomba sur BB-8.

« Tu viens ? Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle à la Générale. »

Le droïde émit un couinement interrogateur. Rey se pencha vers lui.

« C'est toi qui a fait cette super découverte. Alors c'est à toi de l'annoncer au Générale. »

Avec le temps, Rey avait apprit que la flatterie fonctionnait également sur les droïdes. Et BB-8 n'y faisait pas exception.

Il ouvrit la marche. Elle le suivit.

...

...

Face à la chambre numéro 13, elle toqua timidement et s'autorisa à pénétrer la pièce lorsqu'un "entrez !" se fit entendre.

Trente secondes lui suffirent à faire le tour de la pièce : deux lits séparés par une table de chevet, un placard. Sommaire mais décorée avec goût et chaleur. Elle en revint à la locataire des lieux, installée sur l'un des lits.

« Rey ? s'interrogea la Générale. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

La Jedi secoua la tête et lui expliqua la situation.

« Un nouveau vaisseau ? Et il est fonctionnel ?

— A priori, oui. Nous ne l'avons pas totalement déblayé, mais il donne l'apparence d'être fonctionnel.

— C'est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama Leia.

C'est à ce moment que la plus jeune fut interpellée par un détail. Leia tenait quelque chose entre ses mains. Un cadre-photo. Son regard s'éclaira.

« Est-ce que c'est...? demanda Rey, le cœur battant.

— Oui, confirma lentement Leia. Une photo de mon mariage avec Han.

— Est-ce que je peux ? »

Leia hocha la tête, Rey s'empara de l'objet et le détailla longuement.

Il y avait les deux mariés bien sûr, mais aussi Chewie et Luke. Et c'était tellement fascinant de les voir aussi jeunes : ils étaient tous très beaux ! Exactement comme dans les récits qu'elle se racontait, enfant. Rey ne put s'empêcher de pétiller : elle tenait entre ses mains une photo des héros de son enfance.

« C'est drôle, je n'aurais jamais cru que Maître Skywalker serait aussi...

— Aussi... ?

— Mignon. »

Leia éclata d'un rire franc.

« Et Han, qu'en penses-tu ? Plutôt séduisant non ?

— Plutôt, confirma Rey en détaillant le jeune aventurier.

— Mais quel sale caractère ! Tellement arrogant !

— Arrogant ? Han Solo ?

— Tu n'imagines pas Rey ! Et même avec le temps, ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Toujours à me contredire et à me rendre chèvre ! »

Rey cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle le comprit. Elle n'avait plus la Générale Solo devant elle. Mais la princesse Leia : l'aventurière brillante et courageuse.

« Han Solo était un sacré personnage... Mais tu sais, reprit plus tendrement Leia, je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait l'aimer à ce point. »

Sa voix se fit rêveuse.

« Et je l'ai aimé mon Han, je l'ai tellement aimé... Les étoiles seules savent combien j'ai pu l'aimer... »

Son regard se voila, lentement, tristement et sa voix mourut. Le temps d'un battement de cils et elle était redevenue cette militaire accomplie au regard maternelle.

« Alors, où puis-je trouver ce fameux vaisseau ? »

...

...

Le vaisseau avait un problème. Malgré le déblaiement total de l'engin, les diverses tentatives d'amorçages s'étaient révélées malheureuses. Rey en était dévastée.

 _« Nous récupèrerons les pièces réutilisables et abandonnerons le reste._ »

La décision du Générale était tombée comme un couperet. Leia ne voulait pas mobiliser du temps et de la main d'œuvre sur un vaisseau qui était peut-être fichu d'avance. Le désassemblage du vaisseau avait été fixé pour le lendemain. La pilleuse d'épaves qu'elle était aurait dû se réjouir d'une telle nouvelle.

Mais pas la mécanicienne.

Rey ne voulait pas abandonner. Pas maintenant. Ce vaisseau représentait beaucoup trop pour qu'on tire une croix dessus comme ça...

« Allez, allez, murmura nerveusement Rey. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... »

Elle avait vérifié les batteries ioniques, les moteurs, les hyper-propulseurs... Elle avait même découvert le petit nom du vaisseau au passage : le Stalker.

« C'est peut-être simplement un problème de commandes ? »

Rey s'allongea sur le dos, glissa d'un geste et vérifia l'état des liaisons. Aucune coupure, aucune érosion. Non ils étaient en parfait état... La jeune femme soupira.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** »

Rey sursauta involontairement et se cogna la tête. Elle sortit de son trou et essaya de repérer l'origine de la voix. Elle détourna légèrement le regard en tombant sur son torse-nu et retourna à son occupation première.

 **« Où es-tu ?** demanda-t-il, installé sur ce qu'elle imagina être une chaise.

— Tu t'attends sérieusement à ce que je réponde à cette question », répondit vaguement Rey tout en continuant son inspection.

Moteur, batterie, liaison...quoi d'autre ?

 **« Tu n'as pas peur ?** poursuivit le Supreme Leader, imperturbable. **Je pourrais t'attaquer. Et même te tuer...**

— Tu as eu l'occasion de me tuer et tu ne l'as pas fait.

— **Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ?**

— Pas vraiment, répondit Rey sans lâcher des yeux l'écran de commande. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de vouloir te comprendre.

— **Alors tu as voulu me comprendre** , conclut passivement Kylo Ren. **Il y a longtemps...** »

Rey relâcha ses muscles et scruta par dessus son épaule. Il l'observait, de son air sérieux et grave, absolument pas gêné par sa semi-nudité. Elle retourna à l'écran de commande. Elle l'entendit se lever et marcher. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis...

« **Es-tu dans un vaisseau ?** »

Rey pâlit, prise d'une terreur sourde. Que Kylo Ren lui parle était une chose. Que Kylo Ren l'atteigne était une chose. Mais qu'il connaisse sa localisation en était une autre. Heureusement pour elle, Kylo Ren ne remarqua pas son agitation et lui fournit une réponse qui balaya ses scénarios catastrophes.

« **Tu t'assois, te lèves, t'allonges, manipules et toujours dans un espace limité** , analysa proprement l'homme. **Tu es dans une cabine de pilotage.** »

Kylo Ren était observateur, nota mentalement Rey. Et tenace. Elle comprit très rapidement qu'il était dans son intérêt à elle de détourner son attention à lui.

« Oui je suis dans un vaisseau. Un vieux vaisseau, précisa Rey. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je veux comprendre pourquoi il ne fonctionne pas.

— **Tu as vérifié les moteurs ?** la coupa-t-il. **Les batteries ?**

— Moteur, liaison, batterie, même l'alimentation. J'ai tout vérifié et revérifié. Mais le décollage échoue toujours.

— **Alors c'est peut-être un problème de chargement...**

— De chargement ? se décontenança Rey.

— **Certains vaisseaux sont équipés d'un système de blocage automatique en cas de surcharge** , expliqua-t-il de sa voix grave. **Rare dans les nouveaux modèles, mais monnaie-courantes dans les engins de la première guerre galactique. C'est peut-être le cas de ton vaisseau.** »

Rey réfléchit. C'était la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas vérifié. Alors elle se mit en action. Il plissa des yeux.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

— Je décharge le vaisseau, répondit plus difficilement Rey, le souffle coupé par l'effort.

— **Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la Force ?**

— Je ne vais pas utiliser pas la Force pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. »

Il renifla son mépris, elle l'ignora. Après une vingtaine de minute, elle s'installa sur le siège du pilote et activa le décollage. Le moteur crachota, vrombit et soudain l'appareil quitta le sol. La poitrine de Rey se souleva d'exaltation. Bientôt les étoiles s'ouvrirent à elle et la jeune Jedi rit, enchantée.

« Ça marche ! Le vaisseau vole ! »

Kylo Ren se déplaça et s'installa à sa droite. Les mains à plat sur ce qu'elle imagina être un bureau, il observa ce qu'il imagina être un horizon étoilé, pensif.

« Comment as-tu su pour la surcharge ? questionna Rey après avoir stabilisé sa manœuvre. Tu ne donnes pas l'apparence d'un passionné de mécanique...

— **Je ne le suis pas** , lui accorda l'homme. **J'en suis même très loin.**

— Alors comment tu as su ?

— **Han Solo m'a appris.** »

Et Rey perdit son sourire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (mais ça risque de changer)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Chapitre 4 très court, mais intense (enfin je crois ')

N'hésiter pas à me laisser des commentaires. Je suis très curieuse de voir vos avis, vos théories, vos attentes, savoir si ma fic est cohérente ou pas du tout avec l'univers de Star Wars... Bref, je suis curieuse.

...

...

* * *

...

...

L'assemblée était réunie, le cortège était prêt. Tout le monde était présent. Tout le monde à part Chewie.

Rey laissa ses jambes la porter vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le Wookiee. Elle le trouva assis sur son lit, la mine abattue, une veste entre les mains.

La veste de Han Solo.

Rey s'accroupit face à lui, intercepta son regard et lui attrapa les mains.

« Il faut y aller maintenant. »

Il gémit de douleur.

« Je sais. Mais tu dois venir. Tu dois le faire pour lui. Même si c'est difficile. »

Il gémit à nouveau, plus compréhensif et sortit une feuille de la veste. Rey en lut son contenu avant de sourire, tristement.

« C'est magnifique Chewie. Je suis sûr qu'il aimera beaucoup. »

Sur ces mots, elle se décala pour libérer le passage et tous les deux rejoignirent le temple. En les apercevant, la Générale Leia sembla se détendre et la cérémonie put commencer.

Les mots s'élevèrent, les larmes coulèrent.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que la Résistance avait perdu un de ses héros.

Han Solo.

Leia avait décidé de tirer profit du cesser-le-feu non officiel pour organiser des rites funéraires à la mémoire non seulement de Han Solo, mais également des autres personnes mortes durant les derniers affrontements.

C'est ainsi que Rose put faire le deuil de sa sœur et Koda de sa nièce.

Un miroir en forme d'étoile à la main, Rey s'approcha du cercueil symbolique de Han Solo et l'y déposa. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le côtoyer longtemps. Mais les deux mois qu'elle avait eu droit avec l'aventurier lui auront suffit à s'attacher à lui d'une manière que ni le temps ni la mort ne pourront effacer.

Rey s'écarta et retourna à sa place. Derrière elle, Leia embrassa ses doigts puis les posa sur le cercueil.

« Au revoir mon amour. »

...

...

La cérémonie s'était achevée depuis un moment maintenant. La Générale s'était installée dans un petit jardin rond, entouré de fleurs. Et elle contemplait les étoiles. Rey la rejoignit et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Question insipide et vide de sens mais souvent gagnante.

« Oui, je vais bien, sourit gentiment la plus âgée. Je repensais à la première guerre galactique et à nos aventures à Han, Luke et moi. »

Rey sourit, imaginant les prouesses de ses héros.

« J'ai longtemps cru que les plus belles années de ma vie se trouvait à cette époque. Mais je me trompais... J'ai connu un moment plus fort dans ma vie. »

Sur ces mots Leia sortit une photo de sa manche et la tendit à Rey. La Jedi masqua difficilement sa surprise en prenant connaissance de son contenu.

Une jeune Leia, souriante et resplendissante, tenant dans ses bras un nouveau né. La jeune maman fixait l'objectif tout en présentant le bébé emmitouflé au photographe (et très probablement père). La photo avait été prise dans une maternité et il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'identité du nourrisson.

« Ça a été lui le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-elle en désignant le petit être. Le jour où j'ai senti sa minuscule main se refermer sur mon doigt, sa peau douce contre ma joue et son petit cœur battre contre le mien... C'est ce jour là que j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir accompli le plus grand exploit de ma vie. Malgré ce que cela implique aujourd'hui... »

Leia s'arrêta un instant pour fixer les étoiles, songeuse.

« On n'arrête jamais d'aimer son fils. On n'arrête jamais de souhaiter son bonheur. Même lorsqu'il vous dépouille de l'amour de votre vie. »

Elle soupira, et sourit, impuissante.

« Je pensais avoir fait le deuil de mon fils, mais mon cœur le refuse. Mon cœur continue de vouloir le retrouver en Kylo Ren...

— Il a fait son choix, répliqua Rey avec une fermeté qui les surprit toutes les deux. Et ça a été le Côté Obscur. »

Long silence. Leia la jaugea longuement, Rey baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolée... Je n'aurais jamais dû- »

La Générale l'interrompit d'un geste, les yeux fermée, pour maîtriser sa colère et surtout sa blessure. Elle se redressa dignement, prête à partir.

« Je suis connectée à Kylo Ren. »

La surprise colora le visage de Leia. Elle se tourna vers Rey, en quête de plus de détails. À la fin du récit de la plus jeune, ses traits se resserrèrent.

« Donc si je résume bien, Snoke a attisé le conflit intérieur de mon fils pour t'appâter. Et depuis lors, un lien s'est créé entre vous.

— J'ai essayé de le ramener à la Lumière. J'ai abandonné ma formation de Jedi pour le retrouver, j'ai mis ma vie en jeu pour l'aider à vaincre Snoke... J'ai tout donné pour le faire. Mais à la fin, lorsque le choix s'est présenté à lui, il a choisi le Côté Obscur. Et ça a coûté la vie de quatre personnes... »

Rey se laissa retomber sur le banc à la fin de son monologue, épuisée.

« Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée... »

Leia expira franchement en redressant ses épaules.

« Ne le sois pas Rey. Tu viens de me rappeler quelque chose d'important. »

Et pour appuyer ses futurs propos, Leia lui attrapa les mains et les serra dans les siennes.

« Tu es une Jedi. »

...

...

 _« Tu es une Jedi. »_

Assise en tailleur près d'une cascade, Rey repassait la conversation qu'en avait eu la veille avec la Générale.

Une Jedi, en était-elle bien une ? Certes elle était sensible à la Force et possédait un sabre-laser mais cela suffisait-il à faire d'elle une Jedi ?

 _« Tu es une Jedi, avec toutes les implications que cela amène. »_

Des implications ? De quels genres ? Bonnes ? Mauvaises ? Et pour qui ?

Elle sentit l'atmosphère se changer d'une manière qui lui était désormais familière.

La Connexion était établie.

« **Tu médites ?** »

Elle choisit de l'ignorer sciemment.

« **Tu aimes les fleurs ?** »

Rey ouvrit les yeux pour s'interroger sur la question avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa main droite, de comprendre et de répondre.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fleurs là d'où je viens. Du sable, des cactus, des plantes vertes mais pas de fleurs... Alors oui : peut-être que j'aime ça. »

Long silence. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je crois que jamais je ne comprendrais.

— **Comprendre quoi ?** s'interrogea-t-il gravement.

— Toi. »

Il afficha un visage impassible, elle s'expliqua.

« Tu avais cette vie formidable, ces parents formidables. Ils auraient tout donné pour toi. Ils t'ont tous donné. Mais toi tu- » La gorge de Rey se noua. « Tu as une famille alors tu... tu ne peux pas comprendre...La souffrance... la solitude... N'exister dans les yeux de personne... N'être personne... »

Elle s'arrêta de jouer avec sa fleur et repensa à toutes ses nuits solitaires, sans âmes qui vivent pour l'accueillir, partager son repas, la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu avais un foyer Ben, souffla-t-elle. Que te fallait-il de plus ? »

Il la jaugea longuement, comme pour assimiler chacune de ses souffrances, puis sa voix caverneuse s'éleva.

 **« Tout le monde pense que la famille est un repère. Une source de chaleur et de bien-être. Mais la vérité Rey, c'est que la famille est un nid à souffrances. Une souffrance quotidienne, écrasante.** »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise.

« **Il y a " être personne " mais il y a aussi " être quelqu'un ". Quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas choisi d'être...** »

Il capta son regard.

« **Tu es Rey, tu viens de de Jakku et c'est tout. Tu es libre d'être qui tu veux** , conclut-il avant de reprendre. **Moi ? J'étais prisonnier d'un nom, d'un héritage, d'une lignée.** »

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre.

« **Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, voilà la réponse : la liberté d'être. C'est ce qui me motive. C'est ce que je veux plus que la famille.** »

La question brûla ses lèvres, elle en redoutait la réponse, mais se décida à la poser.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça tu l'as fait ? »

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant.

« Est-ce que tu as tué Han Solo pour ne plus être Ben Solo ? »

Han Solo transpercé par un sabre-rouge. Han Solo choqué, Han Solo basculant dans le vide...

« **Oui.** »

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les poings à s'en faire mal. L'intrépide Han Solo, le héros de toute une génération... Une mort inutile, évitable, rapide, futile, aseptisée et par dessus tout injuste !

Tellement injuste...

Kylo Ren avait eu droit à un foyer. Il avait grandi avec des parents aimants qui, même aujourd'hui, ne s'arrêtaient de bénir sa naissance. La Galaxie était remplie d'orphelins qui auraient tout donner pour un foyer mais lui il...

Il détruisait la vie des personnes qui tenaient à lui.

Rey se redressa brusquement, comme brûlée.

Elle voulait que tout ça, ce lien entre eux, cesse.

Maintenant.

« **C'est drôle** , examina-t-il sans s'émouvoir de son attitude. **Tu as exactement le même regard que Han Solo à l'époque.** »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il l'éclaira.

« **Rempli de déception.** »


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, ce chapitre a mis du temps à paraitre mais j'ai eu une grosse perte de motivation (T-T) et l'écriture de ce chapitre en particulier a été plutôt ardu. On commence peu à peu à rentrer dans la tête de Kylo et donc il faut prendre des pincettes. Autre précision : j'ai modifié la mise en page de mon histoire (finis les guillemets, bonjour les tirets). Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fais mais pour l'instant, je vais laisser ça ainsi.

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur du reste ! Merci, merci, merci !

...

...

* * *

...

...

Le quotidien de Rey sur Tuon Leskai consistait d'un côté en ses séances d'entrainements au sabre-laser avec Maz Kanata et de l'autre, en sa participation active à l'assemblage d'artilleries militaires. Pour le moment, la Résistance n'avait à son actif que deux vaisseaux en état de transport : le Faucon Millénium et le Stalker. Les cinq autres engins étaient en cours de construction, de même que les débats sur leurs noms. Poe voulait un _Auroch_ , Rose proposait un _Taiji_ Tu, Rey ne savait pas encore et Finn...Finn voulait un _Finn._

Le souvenir arracha un sourire à la jeune femme, sourire qu'elle s'efforça néanmoins d'effacer en apercevant les deux gardes de la salle de debriefing. Rey salua les deux militaires et entra dans la pièce. Lumières éteintes, table ronde, et cartographie de la Galaxie projetée à son centre.

« Vous m'avez demandée Générale ? »

Leia émergea de ses pensées et lui sourit.

« Entre Rey et installe toi. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et on lui exposa la situation.

« Le Sénateur Impérial de la planète Kakene, serait intéressé par une alliance avec la Résistance. Mais il y a posé une condition.

— Une condition ?

— Il veut rencontrer le Dernier Jedi.

— En personne, lui précisa-t-on aussitôt. Il veut vérifier si les rumeurs sur l'existence de ce Jedi sont fondées ou s'il ne s'agit que d'une invention de la Résistance.

— Je vois... » murmura Rey.

L'idée de servir de curiosité à un personnage politique n'enchantait guère la jeune Jedi. Mais si c'était ce que la Résistance jugeait de mieux à faire, elle se plierait à ses exigences.

« Je n'ai pas confiance, marmonna le Haut Conseiller Huang. Ça pourrait être un piège.

— Mais ça pourrait aussi être notre chance, opposa le Haut Conseiller Shinra. La Résistance n'a plus ni garnison, ni flotte spatiale. Et ne parlons même pas de l'armement... Faire face au Premier Ordre dans ces conditions ne serait qu'en pure perte. Une alliance militaire nous serait forcément profitable. »

Long silence. Tous se tournèrent vers la Générale pour avoir son avis.

« Très bien, s'exprima finalement Leia. J'ai entendu les points de vue de chacun et j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion suivante : nous irons à la rencontre du Sénateur Aluloa. Mais avant ça, nous allons procéder à quelques aménagements. »

...

...

Lorsque la veille Leia lui avait parlé d'aménagements, Rey ne s'était pas attendue à ce que lesdits aménagement la concerneraient elle. Et plus précisément, son apparence physique.

« Je ne veux pas que le Sénateur Aluloa se doute que tu es notre Jedi, lui expliqua Leia en lui tendant le vêtement. Je dois m'assurer de son intégrité avant. »

Rey déplia le vêtement et l'examina. Une tunique rouge, brodée de fils d'or, accompagnée d'un pantalon noir.

« Sur Kakene, tu seras ma suivante. Tu m'assisteras dans tous mes déplacements. Quelques soldats nous accompagnerons également, mais lorsque nous serons toutes les deux seules, je ne pourrais m'en remettre qu'à toi. »

Rey acquiesça. Sa véritable mission sera donc d'assurer leur sécurité à toutes les deux.

« Maluf tiendra la rôle du Jedi. J'ai pu lui trouver un ancien vêtement de Luke. Quant à toi, et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons... »

La Générale lui tendit une trousse dont le contenu tracassa Rey. Leia le remarqua.

« Rey ?

— Je... Je ne sais pas comment, souffla la Jedi, désemparée. Personne ne m'a jamais...appris. »

C'est à cet instant que toute la bienveillance maternelle de Leia s'exprima. Elle installa Rey face au grand miroir et commença son enseignement.

« Dans l'engrenage complexe de la politique, l'apparence tient une place fondamentale. L'art de la mise en beauté m'a souvent sortie de drôles de pétrins. »

Sur ces propos introductifs, Leia Solo lui présenta chacun des instruments, leur utilité, leur utilisation, les différentes méthodes d'application et leur symbolique.

Rey acquiesça à chaque explication puis s'observa dans la glace.

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, son apparence avait toujours été régie par l'urgence et la nécessité : coupe de cheveux dégagée, vêtements amples, crèmes et lotions de premiers secours… Rien qui ne laissait place à l'élégance.

La mine de la jeune femme s'assombrit à nouveau. Voyant cela, Leia s'agenouilla à son niveau et lui attrapa les mains. Rey plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es une Jedi, déclara Leia. Je ne sais pas si l'art de la mise en beauté te sera un jour utile. Mais sache que je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec toi... »

Extrêmement touchée par les mots de Leia, Rey ne se retint plus et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

« Que la Force soit toujours avec toi, Rey. »

...

...

Ils arrivèrent sur Kakene au petit matin. Leia et Maluf ouvrirent la marche, Rey la lia et les deux gardes du corps la clôturèrent. Ils descendirent tous solennellement du ponton d'embarquement du Faucon Millénium, accueillis par l'ambassadeur de la nation. Coiffée d'une barrette brillante et discrètement maquillée, Rey profita à loisir de la visite guidée proposée. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans une cité aussi immense que Kakene et cela lui fit forte impression : hautes tours, terrains verts bien entretenus, véhicules volants en tout genre... Rey se sentait à la fois oppressée et fascinée.

La visite se termina par une photo souvenir devant le palais impériale et l'agent diplomatique les conduisit dans leurs chambres respectives, les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre.

La rencontre avec le Sénateur était fixée pour le lendemain.

Rey observa l'intérieur de la chambre. Spacieuse, confortable et aux couleurs chaudes. Son attention fut attirée par la grande vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Depuis leur chambre, elles avaient une vue imprenable sur les voies de circulation illuminées des voitures volantes et certaines grandes bâtisses.

Mais aucune visibilité sur le sol.

Rey voulut faire glisser la vitre pour profiter faire entrer l'air mais s'arrêta en remarquant un étrange détail. Des bâches étanches et automatiques se déployaient au dessus de tous espaces ouverts. Même chose pour les voitures dont les toitures rétractables s'actionnaient en cœur. Une coche tinta et une pluie dense s'abattit brusquement contre la vitre, assombrissant la pièce.

Rey recula d'un pas.

« J'ai lu quelque chose sur ce phénomène, s'éleva la voix de Leia derrière elle. Le temps ici est très variable mais pas imprévisible.

— Pas imprévisible ? Vous voulez dire...qu'il est cyclique ?

— La météo de Kakene est une donnée régulière et connue, confirma la moins jeune. Il neige et vente le premier jour de la semaine, pleut et rayonne le deuxième, grêle et tourbillonne le troisième, ainsi de suite jusqu'à cinq jours. Et toujours à heure ponctuelle.

— C'est tellement...étrange, souffla Rey, ne trouvant pas les mots pour qualifier le spectacle qui défilait sous ses yeux.

— Oui, ça peut sembler étrange. Mais notre système météorologique est bien plus déroutant pour les habitants de Kakene.

— J'imagine... »

La Galaxie renfermait tellement de beautés et de mystères en son sein. Cette pensée gonfla de plaisir la poitrine de Rey. Elle avait envie d'en découvrir plus. Sur la Galaxie, sur ses habitants, sur toute cette diversité... Elle quitta des yeux la fenêtre et se tourna vers Leia. Cette dernière s'était installée sur son lit et fixait un objet que Rey reconnut aussitôt.

« Oui, je l'emmène partout où je vais, expliqua Leia en sentant son regard. Je ne suis plus toute jeune maintenant. Alors parfois, quand je sens que les forces me manquent, je jette un regard au passé. C'est ma façon de me rappeler qui je suis et pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de faillir. »

Grisée par le dévouement de la princesse Leia, Rey ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'attitude très curieuse qu'adopta par la suite ladite princesse. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'elle réalisa que Leia était en train de démanteler le cadre-photo de son mariage.

« Générale... ?

— J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette guerre, expliqua la plus ancienne sans quitter des yeux son ouvrage. Et c'est quelque chose que je m'interdis d'oublier.

— Votre responsabilité ? »

Mais déjà la Générale extirpait une nouvelle photographie du cadre et la tendait à Rey.

« Lorsqu'il vivait encore avec nous, mon fils passait toutes ses nuits à comparer ces deux photographies. »

À l'évocation de Kylo Ren, la Jedi s'attiédit. Mais passée cette tension, elle s'installa près de la Leader de la Résistance et examina l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Une photo de famille : Leia, Han et un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 7 ans.

« C'est une très jolie photo, commenta Rey ne sachant pas quoi dire. Une famille heureuse, comme n'importe quel orphelin rêverait d'avoir...

— Une famille heureuse ? C'est ce que tu vois ? »

L'interrogation surprit Rey. Leia lui tendit l'autre photo.

« Et maintenant, que vois-tu Rey ? »

Ses pupilles noisettes détaillèrent à nouveau la photographie mais cette fois-ci, à l'aune de celle du mariage. Le cliché avait vraiment tout pour être réussi : joli décor, vêtements somptueux, angle parfait. Et pourtant, il ne l'était pas. Parce qu'il s'en dégageait une forme de lassitude, une lassitude complètement absente de la photo de mariage. Et soudain, Rey comprit d'où venait cette sensation. Han Solo. L'homme qui rayonnait à son mariage, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même sur la photo de famille.

La Jedi émergea de sa contemplation et adressa un regard confus à la Générale. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire tandis que ses yeux chocolats irradièrent de tristesse.

« Notre fils Ben, expliqua-t-elle, a toujours été un enfant très vif et curieux. Les plantes, les rivières, les oiseaux… Un rien pouvait le fasciner. Mais il était également d'une anxiété et d'une timidité maladive. Il avait peur de tout et restait la plupart du temps en retrait derrière moi. Il refusait tous les contacts extérieurs, même avec les enfants. C'était... épuisant. »

Rey dévisagea Leia comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Mais la Générale poursuivit son récit, imperturbable.

« Han le vivait très mal, lui qui s'était fait une telle joie d'être père. Il avait mûri tellement de projets pour notre bébé : lui montrer sa passion pour les étoiles, lui apprendre la mécanique des vaisseaux, l'embarquer dans ses aventures palpitantes. Il se voyait déjà dans son duo père-fils, sur une planète lambda, échappant à des tirs de blasters. Mais avec Ben, cet enfant si peureux et si peu réceptif, ses rêves ont volé en éclat. »

Leia s'arrêta un instant pour soupirer franchement.

« Alors le premier prétexte venu, il est reparti à l'aventure avec Chewie. »

Les yeux de Rey s'écarquillèrent. Han Solo les avait… _abandonnés_ ? Leia acquiesça.

« Oui, il est parti. Et je l'ai haï pour ça. Tellement haï. Jamais de toute ma vie je n'aurai autant haï et maudit Han Solo. Mais malgré tout, je l'ai laissé partir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que le jour de son départ, il m'a expliqué son choix, il m'a donné ses raisons.

— Ses raisons ? »

La perplexité se lisait partout sur le visage de Rey.

« On ne choisit pas ses enfants, Rey, expliqua fatalement Leia. On ne les façonne pas non plus... Et ça, c'est quelque chose que Han avait besoin de comprendre pleinement. Il savait qu'il écrasait son fils par ses attentes et ses rêves. Il savait que Ben souffrait à cause de lui. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est parti : pour abandonner ses rêves. Partir pour revenir en meilleur père. Un père qui saurait aimer Ben à sa juste valeur. Le père qui porterait les rêves de son fils sur ses épaules et serait son premier soutien. Un père fier et aimant, quelque soit le lieu et les circonstances... »

Une larme roula des joues de Rey et s'écrasa sur les traits figés de Han Solo. Une caresse sur la joue de son fils, le dernier geste de Han Solo dans cette vie. Le geste d'un père fier et aimant, quelque soit le lieu et les circonstances...

« C'était sa marque de fabrique à lui, à Han Solo : partir pour mieux revenir... »

Rey caressa du pouce l'image de Han. Elle sourit tristement, les joues encore humides

« Mais Ben ne l'a pas vécu comme cela, reprit Leia. Il a senti que le départ de son père lui était lié, d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'ai essayé de le convaincre du contraire mais impossible de lui enlever cette idée de la tête. Il était dévasté. Alors je faisais tous pour lui changer les idées. Je le gardais constamment près de moi et l'emmenais à tous mes déplacements diplomatiques. Je pensais qu'en découvrant le monde et l'immensité de l'univers, il oublierait le vide laissé par son père. Mais ça a été ma plus grande erreur.

— Une erreur ? Pourquoi ça ? »

Le regard chocolat de Leia se durcit.

« Parce que c'est à l'occasion d'un de ces séjours diplomatiques que mon fils a, dans toute sa vulnérabilité, rencontré Snoke. Et que cet individu a semé les premières graines de la corruption dans son cœur. »

Rey entrouvrit les lèvres, surprise.

« À l'époque, nous avions déjà nos soupçons sur Snoke et sur son affiliation au Côté Obscur. Mais aucune preuve tangible... Néanmoins, en voyant l'intérêt de Snoke pour fils, je me suis demandé si Ben n'avait pas un lien particulier avec la Force. J'ai donc pris contact avec mon expert attitré.

— Luke Skywalker, murmura Rey.

— C'était comme si Ben renaissait au contact de son oncle ! Ces deux-là s'entendaient tellement bien. Luke savait comment parler à Ben et Ben, ne jurait plus que par son oncle. Tellement complices... C'est ce qui m'a poussé à accepter de laisser partir mon fils. C'est ce qui m'a convaincue de le laisser suivre la voie des Jedi. Mais... »

Mais la suite, Rey la connaissait.

« Jusqu'à présent, j'avais toujours rendu Snoke responsable du changement de Ben. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je sais que nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité. Han, Luke, moi...Tous les adultes autours de lui l'ont toujours abandonné, l'un après l'autre. Toujours. »

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Puis Rey, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, se pencha en avant, et souffla :

« Vous n'avez pas abandonné Ben. Aucun de vous. »

L'assurance qui émanait de ses paroles désarçonna Leia. Rey poursuivit, la gorge nouée.

« J'étais présente lorsque Han est... Je veux dire, j'ai vu la dernière chose qu'il a faite et... C'était un geste d'amour, d'un père à son fils... Même dans la monstruosité, Han Solo a pu montrer à son fils qu'il l'aimait. Et je vous vois face à moi, aimant votre fils à contre-courant, au point de cacher les quelques photos que vous avez de lui... »

Rey sourit tristement.

« Peut-être que vous avez fait beaucoup d'erreurs, peut-être que vous avez beaucoup de regrets mais... vous ne l'avez jamais abandonné. Jamais. »

Et de l'abandon, du vrai, Rey en savait quelque chose.

« Merci Rey. »

...

...

Le Sénateur Aluloa était un heptoiinnien de taille moyenne, aux cheveux mi-long et à la posture droite. Et il se dégageait de lui cette impression constante de froideur et de propreté.

Pour autant, c'est bien avec convivialité qu'il les accueillit dans la salle de banquet, où les attendait une table garnie et colorée. Ses yeux gris détaillèrent un à un chacun de ses hôtes et se fixèrent en particulier Maluf.

« Le dernier Jedi, je présume ?

— Lui-même, confirma le jeune homme. Je suis Maluf de Naboo. »

Le Sénateur lui présenta ses respects puis invita tout le monde d'un geste de la main à rejoindre la table.

Le repas se déroula dans les règles de la parfaite diplomatie : sans animation, ni animosité.

« Il faut que je vous dise, vénérable Générale, que je suis de ceux qui accordent beaucoup d'importance à ce qu'ils voient. Et c'est pourquoi, je souhaiterais voir le Jedi ici présent à l'action.

— Autrement dit, sourit Leia en sirotant sa boisson fruitée, vous voulez le tester.

— Je ne le formulerais pas ainsi, nia le Sénateur avec une hypocrisie qu'il ne se fatigua pas à dissimuler. Je souhaiterais juste une démonstration. Pour satisfaire ma curiosité. »

Leia reposa son verre et fit signe à Maluf. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et Rey fit appel à la Force pour déplacer le chandelier de la table vers le Sénateur.

Celui-ci jaugea calmement la prestation, puis acquiesça.

« Oui je n'ai plus aucune raison de douter de votre identité. »

Sur ces mots, le Sénateur Aluloa se leva et s'adressa à Leia. Rey se raidit.

« Générale Leia Solo Organa ? Je vous demande solennellement de me suivre sans faire de vagues. Le cas contraire, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'exécuter sur le champ votre suivante. »

Leia se tourna vers Rey et vit enfin le garde qui pointait son blaster sur la nuque de Rey.

« Alors c'est ça Sénateur ? persiffla Leia. C'est à cela que s'est réduit votre amour de la paix et de la République ? À une alliance avec le Premier Ordre ?

— Il n'y a pas d'alliance et il n'y aura jamais d'alliance, souligna l'homme. Mais il y aura une négociation. Pour la paix.

— La paix ? releva sèchement Leia. La mort du Dernier Jedi et du dernier espoir de la Galaxie contre un Pacte de Non-Agression pour Kakene... Est-ce que c'est cela votre nouvelle vision de la paix ? »

Le Sénateur Aluloa baissa honteusement la tête mais ajouta avec toute la dignité dont il était encore capable :

« Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour mon pays. »

Sur ces mots, il leva la main et plusieurs soldats les escortèrent vers les cachots. Rey fut conduite appart et jetée sans ménagement dans une cellule crasseuse. La porte claqua derrière elle mais elle eut néanmoins l'occasion d'entendre la conversation des gardes à l'extérieur.

« Où sont emmenés les deux autres ? demanda le premier garde au second.

— La cellule spéciale. Celle aménagée pour les adeptes de la Force. Le Sénateur a entendu dire que les Jedi peuvent manipuler les gardes. »

Rey fit le maximum pour ne pas laisser transparaître son sourire. Après une vingtaine de minutes, après d'être assurée qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul garde, Rey tendit la main en direction de la porte, apaisa son cœur et palpa la Force.

« **Tu vas me laisser sortir de cette cellule et nous aider à nous enfuir.** »

Un bruit de clé se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Je vais vous laisser sortir de cette cellule et vous aider à vous enfuir », répéta docilement le garde.

Rey sourit.

La Générale Leia était décidément une stratège hors pair.

...

...

Installé sur un siège du Supremacy, le Supreme Leader Kylo Ren observait l'étendue étoilée, tandis que le Général Hux lui faisait son rapport sur l'état de l'armement et de la garnison spatiale.

« La conférence avec les principales nations de la Galaxie a été fixée. Et comme vous l'avez exigé, elle se déroulera à Naboo.

— Qu'en est-il de l'axe commercial de Roha ?

— Il est désormais sous notre contrôle. N'gong Duh et Pax se sont pliés à nos exigences sans protestation. Celeria a opposé plus de résistances mais nous l'avons rapidement mâtée. »

Le Supreme Leader esquissa un sourire. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. D'ici quelques jours, il pourrait officialiser son avènement auprès de toutes les nations de la Galaxie.

« Le Sénateur Aluloa de la planète Kakene a demandé à s'entretenir avec vous, ajouta soudain Hux avant de préciser. Par visio-conférence.

— Kakene ? s'étonna Kylo Ren. Que veut-il ?

— Il a refusé de me le dire. »

Kylo Ren serra les dents et réfléchit. Puis finalement, il ordonna l'établissement de la liaison. Le Sénateur heptoiinnien apparut quelques minutes plus tard sur un écran, dans une tenue impeccable et richement brodée.

« Mes salutations à vous, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Je remercie sa grandeur de m'accorder cet entretien.

— Dans votre propre intérêt, Sénateur, je vous invite à être bref.

— Bien évidemment, acquiesça l'heptoiinnien. Je souhaite négocier un traité de non agression en faveur de ma nation.

— Négocier ? souligna Kylo Ren. Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier quoique ce soit. Kakene ne possède rien que mon Ordre ne saurait acquérir par la force.

— Kakene non, concéda le Sénateur. Mais moi oui. »

Kylo Ren plissa les yeux, menaçant. L'heptoiinnien conserva son sang-froid et poursuivit.

« Je peux vous offrir la Résistance. »

La première réaction du Supreme Leader à cette proposition fut de la rire.

« La Résistance ? C'est ce que me propose Kakene ? Une organisation déchue qui ne compte plus qu'une cinquantaine de membres à son actif ? Ridicule. Je n'ai que faire de la Résistance. Et vous avez quoi ? Leur nouvelle base ?

— Mieux : la Générale Solo Organa et le dernier Jedi. »

Kylo Ren se redressa de son siège, les yeux écarquillés. La surprise passée, il n'articula qu'un seul mot.

« Où ?

— En sécurité. Accordez-moi ce traité de non agression et je vous les livre.

— Je veux une preuve.

— Naturellement », se plia son interlocuteur.

Et il fit glisser un document à sa destination. Une photographie. Elle représentait un groupe de personnes posant devant le palais impérial de Kakene. Les yeux du Supreme Leader se fixèrent automatiquement sur les deux seules femmes : Leia Solo et Rey. Chacune penchait la tête vers l'autre, montrant la complicité qui existait entre elles.

« J'ai installé la Générale et le Jedi dans une cellule séparée des autres, poursuivit l'heptoiinnien avec une fierté non dissimulée. Une cellule adaptée aux adeptes de la Force. Aucune chance qu'ils ne s'enfuient. »

C'est à cet instant que Kylo Ren mit le doigt sur l'anomalie dans les propos d'Aluloa.

« Le Jedi ?

— Oui, répondit avec assurance le Sénateur. L'homme en blanc sur la photo. »

Long silence.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Vous vous êtes laissé berner : c'est _elle_ la Jedi ! »

Le Sénateur perdit ses couleurs.

« _Elle_ ? Mais c'est impossible ! C'est une fille ! »

Kylo Ren ne s'attarda pas sur la stupidité de sa remarque et siffla son mépris.

« Oubliez toute idée de pacte, Sénateur ! Ils sont déjà sûrement à des années lumières de votre nation ! »

Le Sénateur voulut protester mais Kylo Ren coupa la connexion.

« Hux ! Ordonne l'invasion de Kakene ! »

...

...

Fuir le palais impérial de Kakene n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Rejoindre le Faucon Millénium encore moins. Mais aussitôt arrivés à destination, les cinq membres de la Résistance discutèrent de la suite du plan.

« Où devons-nous aller maintenant Générale ? demanda l'un des gardes du corps. Si jusqu'à maintenant nous avons eu la discrétion de notre côté, aussitôt le Faucon Millénium décollé, nous n'aurons plus cette chance.

— Nous devons nous tenir éloigner de Tuon Leskai pour quelques temps, réfléchit Rey.

— Chandrila ! »

Tous les regard convergèrent vers Maluf.

« Il faut aller vers Chandrila, expliqua le jeune homme. La planète n'est pas loin d'ici et il y a une ceinture d'astéroïdes là-bas. Si les flottes d'Aluloa nous poursuivent jusque-là, nous pourrons toujours les semer en entrant dans cet anneau ! Rey, c'est dans tes cordes n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça.

« Très bien, déclara Leia faiblement. Direction Chandrila. »

Après trois heures de pilotage intensif, Rey sentit ses muscles s'ankyloser. Elle passa les commandes à Maluf après lui avoir expliquer le fonctionnement de l'engin et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. En chemin, elle tomba sur Leia qui, assise près d'une vitre, fixait vaguement les étoiles. La jeune femme s'approcha et Leia lui sourit tristement.

« Les photos. Elles sont encore sur Kakene... Je les ai perdues à jamais maintenant. »

...

...

Debout dans la chambre qui a logé Rey et Leia Solo, le Supreme Leader attrapa le cadre-photo qui trainait sur la commode noire.

Il l'observa longuement, le regard indéchiffrable. Puis sans crier gare, il écrasa l'objet dans sa main gantée.

L'instant d'après, de la poussière de verre s'échappa de son poings serré et s'accumula sur la moquette rouge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Et bonne année 2019 ! Le chapitre 6 a mis beaucoup de temps à sortir mais son écriture a été tellement compliquée... J'ai écris, réécris, supprimé, restauré, divisé, décalé... bref, ça été des séances de découpage-collage ! Alors j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre plaira ! *sue à grosse gouttes*

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Coucou ! Je suis super heureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu ! Je croise les doigts pour que celui d'aujourd'hui reste à la hauteur !

 **Hela. Stark** : Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir :-D

...

...

* * *

...

...

La vie sur Jakku s'était centrée et développée autour d'un personnage : Unkar Plutt. Nourriture, vêtements, médicaments, informations, tout transitait par le Centre de troc géré par l'opulent marchand. Si cette organisation permettait à certains — à savoir les plus crapuleux — de mener une existence confortable, ce n'était pas le cas de Rey. Bien que dangereux, le pillage des épaves n'était en rien lucratif. À peine de quoi se nourrir pour la journée...

Mais parfois, quand Rey dénichait un bon trésor et que ses réserves lui permettaient quelques écarts, elle s'achetait des livres. Plus qu'une distraction, un moyen de trouver dans les mots la chaleur humaine qui lui manquait chaque soir.

Heureusement pour elle — et bien qu'elle n'en avait plus le souvenir — elle avait appris à lire avant d'être abandonnée...

C'est dans l'un de ces livres — un manuel d'histoire sur les relations géo-politiques des planètes les plus influentes de la Galaxie — que Rey avait lu pour la première fois le nom de Chandrila. Le livre évoquait ainsi une planète étrangère au concept de mandat politique et dans laquelle chaque individu exerçait sa propre souveraineté, sans représentants. Une philosophie de vie qui s'était avérée gagnante sur le plan galactique, les plus grands politiciens de l'Histoire ayant tous été originaires de Chandrila.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il fut décidé que leur destination s'appellerait Chandrila, Rey s'était attendue à tomber sur une planète à la technologie aussi avancée que celle de Kakene.

Il n'en fut rien.

Chandrila, l'une des planètes les plus influentes de la Galaxie, était en fait profondément rurale et attachée aux travaux manuels. Une planète en symbiose avec la terre.

Rey planta sa main sur le lecteur de masse et la porte extérieure du Faucon Millénium s'ouvrit. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée conduisant aux réserves et fut surprise d'y trouver la Générale, adossée contre l'embrasure et fixant l'intérieur de la salle des machines. Sourire aux lèvres, tristesse dans le regard. Un étrange mélange.

« Générale ? »

Leia se détacha de l'encadrement et se tourna vers elle.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème dans la salle des machines ?

— Non du tout, répondit doucement la Générale. Mais cet endroit abrite l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

— ... la salle des machines ? » insista Rey, dubitative.

Et elle avait toutes les raisons de l'être. La pièce devait faire trois mètres sur trois tout au plus et le martèlement continu des moniteurs étaient tous, sauf agréables. Difficile d'imaginer qu'une telle pièce ait pu abriter quoique ce soit de plaisant.

« C'est ici que Han Solo m'a embrassée pour la première fois. »

Ou peut-être que si.

« Je devais avoir quelque chose comme ton âge, poursuivit doucement la princesse. Il était plus âgé que moi. Pas trop non plus. Mais plus grand d'une bonne tête. Juste ce qu'il faut pour m'emprisonner dans ses bras, se pencher vers moi et... »

Rey se racla la gorge, les joues roses.

« Oh je suis désolée, Rey. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes vieilles histoires.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de rectifier Rey. C'est juste que... je ne suis pas très familière avec tout ça... »

La jeune femme détourna les yeux.

« Alors tu n'as jamais été embrassée ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Les humains, en particulier les jeunes, ne fleurissaient pas vraiment sur Jakku.

« Pas même Finn ? »

— Non ! »

Les joues de Rey s'enflammèrent des torches.

« Je l'aurais cru plus fougueux... »

Rey lui adressa un regard sidéré. Puis elle aperçut le sourire malicieux de la Générale et se rembrunit. Leia éclata de rire devant son air bougon, lui attrapa la main et la serra entre les siennes.

« Que la Force soit toujours avec toi, Rey ! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle lui lâcha la main et se retira. La Jedi l'observa sans rien dire disparaitre de son champ de vision, bien décider à respecter son envie de solitude.

Puis elle se souvint de son objectif premier et récupéra quelques provisions.

...

...

La location de parcelle de terre n'était pas gratuite sur Chandrila. Alors en échange de celle-ci, les membres de la Résistance s'étaient engagés à aider les agriculteurs dans leur moissons.

« J'ai terminé Rey. Tu peux y aller. »

La jeune femme émergea de ses pensées et fixa Maluf.

« Et pas besoin d'aller aux puits : les seaux sont remplis. »

Elle remercia le jeune homme et se dirigea vers un coin isolé de leur habitat provisoire. L'eau enfermée aux creux de ses mains, elle la jeta sur son visage boueux.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, ses yeux tombèrent sur Kylo Ren. L'homme était assis de profil, épaules voûtées, et fixait intensément un point au sol. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière Connexion. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore noté sa présence...

« **Ça faisait longtemps depuis notre dernière Connexion.** »

Ou peut-être que si.

« **Comment était ton séjour sur Kakene ?** »

La question était banale, le ton bon enfant mais l'intention claire : l'intimidation. Il savait pour Kakene et il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient sur leur traces.

« Révélateur, répondit la jeune femme décidée à contre-attaquer. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses.

— **À** **propos de quoi ?**

— Toi. »

Elle le vit serrer imperceptiblement les lèvres.

« Leia, précisa Rey. Elle m'a raconté à propos de toi, de Han et de Snoke.

— **Je suis curieux : qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?**

— Snoke s'est servi du départ de ton père comme d'une preuve. Il voulait te convaincre que tu n'étais pas un enfant aimé. Il a déformé la vérité et grâce à cette manipulation, il a réussi à atteindre ton cœur et à te corrompre.

— **Alors tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.** »

Sur ces mots, l'homme se redressa de son lit, sous le regard surpris de Rey, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« **Snoke ne m'a pas corrompu,** énonça-t-il sans quitter des yeux son objectif. **Mais il m'a effectivement ouvert les yeux.** »

Il s'arrêta à un point précis et, dos à elle, souleva un objet qu'elle ne put identifier. Elle l'observa faire, intriguée.

« **Rey, sais-tu quel est le pire poison dans la vie d'un homme ?** »

Elle ne répondit pas et une goutte d'eau glissa sur sa trempe.

« **L'amour** , répondit pensivement Kylo Ren avant de reprendre. **L'amour** **est le pire poison dans la vie d'un homme. Confiné dans des limites qui ne le concernaient pas,** **réduit à l'impuissance totale,** **Anakin Skywalker a aimé. Et il a tellement aimé, qu'il en a sombré dans la folie...** »

Il se tourna vers elle et Rey comprit pourquoi il s'était soudainement mis à parler d'Anakin Skywalker. L'objet qu'il avait contemplé tout le long, c'était le casque du Général Vador.

« **Le Côté Obscur a délivré Anakin Skywalker.** »

Les yeux de Rey glissèrent du casque du feu Général Vador au visage de Kylo Ren.

« **Affranchi de cet amour qui le tuait chaque jour un peu plus, il a pu libérer tout son potentiel et devenir ce qu'il était destiné à être : Dark Vador, l'être le plus puissant de la Galaxie.** »

Sa voix vibrait d'admiration et de conviction. Rey repensa au petit garçon de la photo. Au petit garçon aux oreilles décollées et au visage souriant.

Désespéramment souriant.

« Est-ce que c'est aussi ce qui est arrivé à Ben Solo ? »

Il l'interrogea du regard.

« L'amour ? » précisa Rey.

Une ombre traversa le regard du Supreme Leader. Il déposa le casque de son aïeul dans un coin et répondit.

« **Ben Solo était un être faible et prisonnier.** **Le Côté Obscur** **lui appris à accepter la réalité** **et à s'en libérer**.

— La réalité ?

— **Han Solo et Leia se suffisaient l'un à l'autre.** »

Les yeux de Rey s'arrondirent.

« **Ben Solo n'était rien de plus qu'une... anomalie dans leur vie.** »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux et sa conversation avec Leia lui revint en mémoire. Le jeune Ben Solo, assis sur son lit, observant tous les soirs deux photographies. Un mariage heureux d'un côté, une famille effacée de l'autre. Deux atmosphères radicalement différentes, une seule variable : lui.

« Tu n'as jamais détesté Han et Leia, souffla Rey. Mais tu t'es senti pour désolé pour eux. Désolé et coupable de...

— **D'être là** », termina Kylo Ren pour elle.

Elle trembla imperceptiblement sous la violence des mots. Kylo Ren le remarqua car il tenta aussitôt de la « rassurer ».

« **Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé pour lui. Je te l'ai dit : Ben Solo était** **faible** **. Impuissant, esclave de l'amour... Se forçant à sourire lorsqu'il voulait pleurer, se murant dans le silence lorsqu'il voulait hurler et s'accrochant en vain à l'espoir d'être un jour à la hauteur. Toujours désolé de tout, même d'exister...** »

Sur ces mots, il leva sa paume gantée et l'observa.

« **Comme pour Anakin Skywalker, le Côté Obscur l'a libéré de son supplice. Accepter la réalité, maitriser la souffrance et** — il mima le geste — **l'éradiquer au creux de son poing. Parce que c'est ce qu'offre le Côté Obscur : le contrôle.**

— Tes parents t'aimaient. »

Il quitta des yeux son poing et glissa son attention vers elle.

« Han Solo t'aimait », précisa Rey.

Il eut un long silence, puis un souffle.

« **Je sais.** »

Elle ne masqua pas sa surprise.

« **Je l'ai compris le jour où il est venu pour moi, sur la base Starkiller.**

— Et pourtant, tu l'as quand même...

— **J'ai choisi Kylo Ren à Ben Solo.** »

Rey referma lentement bouche. Des gouttes d'eau glissèrent de son front à ses cils. Elle repensa au passé.

À son propre passé.

Lentement une colère sourde s'empara d'elle.

« Jamais je ne te comprendrai, murmura-t-elle. Jamais.

— **Parce que** **ton remède est mon poison** , répondit l'homme sans s'émouvoir.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il s'avança.

« **Tu veux l'amour, je veux la liberté. Tu veux le repos, je veux la survie. Tu veux une branche, je veux voler. Tu veux la famille, je veux** **être** **moi**. »

Et, sans la quitter des yeux, il pénétra dans son espace vital. Rey se raidit, mais ne recula pas. Sa fierté de guerrière le lui interdisait. À la place, elle le confronta de toute sa personne.

« **Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi la Force nous liait**. »

Elle cligna des yeux, décontenancée par la douceur de sa question.

« **Mais peut-être que la réponse se trouve juste ici,** **dans notre différence** , poursuivit-il en scrutant chaque parcelle de son visage. **Toi et moi, chacun courant après son contraire... jusqu'à aboutir à ce que l'autre** **cherche à** **fuir**. »

Sur ces mots, il leva sa main vers elle et Rey s'arrêta de respirer. Elle n'avait pas son sabre-laser sur elle et il était trop proche pour qu'elle puisse avoir le temps de l'invoquer ! Heureusement pour elle, Kylo Ren ne put l'atteindre.

La Connexion cessa avant.

...

...

Dernier soir sur Chandrila.

Les genoux remontés contre son menton, Rey contemplait les derniers rougeoiements du feu de camp. Tout le monde dormait. Elle ferma doucement les yeux.

« Je te déconseille de t'endormir ici. Les moustiques s'en donneraient à cœur joie. »

Rey étouffa un rire contre son genoux et redressa la tête.

« Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir. »

Luke Skywalker, flottant dans sa lumière bleutée.

« Tu sembles préoccupée Rey.

— Je repensais à notre rencontre et à nos conversations. Sur la Force, les Jedi, les Sith... Et j'ai réalisé quelque chose... »

Elle sortit de sa position fœtale et s'installa en tailleur.

« Je n'ai jamais eu ma troisième leçon. »

L'apparition esquissa un sourire, Rey poursuivit.

« Vous m'avez promis trois leçons sur la voie du Jedi. La première a été de m'expliquer ce qu'était la Force : la balance, l'énergie qui lie toute chose. La deuxième a été de me raconter l'échec de l'ordre Jedi, votre échec. Mais quelle est la troisième leçon ? Je ne sais toujours pas.

— Et à qui la faute ? pointa Luke. Qui a jugé préférable de rejoindre le bras armé de Snoke plutôt que de recevoir sa troisième leçon ? »

Rey piqua un fard, puis marmonna.

« Vous êtes du genre rancunier...

— En effet, je le suis ! déclara avec emphase Luke. Je le suis même grandement ! Mais rassure-toi Rey, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai passé sous silence la dernière étape de ta formation. »

L'apprentie releva timidement la tête et osa demander pourquoi.

« Parce que tu l'as déjà en toi.

— Hein ?

— La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je l'ai entendu dans ta voix, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux : tu es sur la voie des Jedi. Des anciens Jedi. »

Rey rougit, le cœur débordant de fierté.

« Ne sois pas flattée, la réprimanda aussitôt le maître Jedi. Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose de véritablement réjouissant.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Rey.

— C'est quelque chose que tu dois apprendre par toi-même. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il s'agit de la leçon la plus difficile pour un Jedi. Celle qui a fait défaut à nombre de Jedi, même à certains grands noms. Celle qui a conduit Anakin Skywalker vers la déchéance et celle que moi-même n'ait pas réussi à endurer finalement... Rey, être un Jedi n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Seuls quelques élus peuvent le devenir. J'ai eu l'orgueil de le contester en prenant des apprentis, et j'en ai payé le prix fort. Tout comme l'ordre Jedi avant moi.

— Je ne comprends pas...

— Un jour, en temps voulu, tu le comprendras. »

Le ton utilisé ne laissait place à aucune contestation. Rey hésita, abdiqua, puis changea de sujet.

« J'ai parlé à Kylo Ren.

— Comme la dernière fois ? Comme cette fois-là où il t'a donné envie de le rejoindre ? »

Rey acquiesça. Luke la jaugea longuement et elle ne put déchiffrer son regard. Réprobateur ? Compréhensif ? Résigné ? Déçu ?

« Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, mon neveu, énuméra Luke après un temps. Il cherchera à te corrompre.

— Je sais, mais il ne réussira pas ! lui assura Rey.

— Et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il le réalisera à son tour ? »

La disciple ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Il cherchera à te détruire, répondit Luke avant d'insister. À t'effacer. Par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. C'est comme ça qu'il est... mon neveu. »

La jeune femme repensa à la bataille de Crait et à la volonté presque ridicule du Suprême Leader de rayer son oncle de la surface du globe.

« Reste sur tes gardes avec lui, Rey. Et ne lui fais jamais confiance. Jamais. »

L'élève acquiesça à la directive de son maître.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bon ce chapitre à mis beaucoup de temps à arriver, mais, croyez-moi, ce n'est absolument pas parce que j'ai délaissé cette fic (bien au contraire !). J'ai écrit, réécrit, raturé, ré-réécrit la suite tellement de fois que parfois je me perds dans toutes les versions que j'ai écrite. Je mets vraiment beaucoup de soin à l'écriture de cette fic (j'essaye en tout cas).

Bref, je suis désolée (T-T)

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Tu peux pas savoir comment c'est motivant de recevoir des jolis commentaires comme ça ! Merci :-D

 **Hela. Stark** : Hello ! Bon on va dire que pour la rapidité, c'est plutôt raté... Mais j'espère que niveau qualité, ce sera bon ! Sinon merci de suivre ma fic :-D

...

...

* * *

...

...

 _La salle du Trône._

 _Des murs et un sol couleur sang, du mobilier noir métallique et une sensation de vide sidéral._

 _Recourbée sur elle-même, tel un félin prêt à bondir, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux._

 _Rey..._

 _Ses poignets étaient menottées, mais elle avait encore la possibilité de tenir une arme. Il s'avançait, elle reculait. Il porta un coup, elle para du mieux que ses liens lui permirent, en grimaçant de douleur. Il attaqua à nouveau et cette fois, le sabre-laser bleu lui échappa des doigts._

 _Elle recula à nouveau et trébucha en arrière pour s'étaler dans les draps satins. Cet imprévu ne perturba cependant pas sa retraite et, levant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, se hissa jusqu'à se retrouver au centre du matelas. Pour toute réponse, il retira son masque et coula à son tour dans le lit. Elle ne chercha plus à se dérober ; il se positionna au dessus d'elle._

 _Le temps ralentit._

 _Ils n'étaient plus dans la salle du Trône. Mais dans une chambre noire._

 _Sa chambre._

 _Elle le dévisagea, silencieusement, en biais. Il la contempla, neutre._

 _Ils l'avaient tous les deux compris :_

 _Elle était à sa merci._

 _Alors il tendit la main vers sa joue et-_

...

...

Kylo Ren se réveilla en sursaut et scruta les alentours.

Vide. Seul.

Il se calma.

Elle n'était pas là.

Elle n'avait jamais été là.

Il lâcha un soupir de frustration et passa une main sur son visage. Ses doigts palpèrent la cicatrice sur sa joue et il en revint automatiquement à son rêve.

Rey dans son lit. Et lui au dessus d'elle, avec l'envie brûlante de la toucher.

 _Non pas la toucher,_ rectifia-t-il mentalement. _L'atteindre._

Une nuance qui le ramena à son dernier échec en date.

Rey parvenait à transcender la Force et à l'atteindre. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, lorsqu'il avait essayé d'en faire de même lors de la dernière Connexion, il n'y était pas parvenu.

Il n'avait pas réussi toucher sa joue.

Une frustration qui avait visiblement rejailli jusque dans ses rêves.

Fort de cette explication, il quitta ses quartiers.

...

...

Finn était déjà installé, une miche de pain dans la bouche et le regard ailleurs. Rey se posta devant lui et le visage de son ami s'illumina.

« Tu as terminé ton entrainement ?

— Pour aujourd'hui. Maz m'a initiée à un nouveau genre d'exercice », répondit Rey avant de détailler ledit exercice.

À la fin de son exposé, Finn afficha une mine perplexe.

« Plutôt bizarre comme entraînement. J'ai du mal à en voir l'intérêt.

— D'après Maz, il va me permettre d'atteindre la pleine maîtrise mon sabre-laser.

— La pleine maitrise ?

— Tout le monde peut utiliser un sabre-laser dans sa fonction d'arme, récita Rey. Les utilisateurs de la Force eux peuvent en exploiter un potentiel caché.

— Donc Maz veut te voir atteindre cette pleine maitrise ? »

Rey acquiesça.

La discussion alla bon train et de entraînement des Jedi, ils basculèrent à ceux des Stoormtroopers.

« Armitage Hux est peut être l'une des pire vermines de la Galaxie, conclut Finn. Mais il avait le mérite de se soucier du bien-être de ses soldats. Nous avions nos heures de repos, de libertés et de dignité. »

À cet instant, une lueur illumina son regard et, se penchant vers elle, l'interrogea :

« En parlant de Hux, tu as entendu la nouvelle ?

— La nouvelle ? Quelle nouvelle ?

— Une conférence de presse s'est tenue sur Naboo ce matin. Et devine quoi ? Exit le Premier Ordre, bienvenue au Nouvel Ordre.

— Tu veux dire que — Rey fronça les sourcils — Kylo Ren a changé le nom de son organisation ?

— Nouveau nom pour une nouvelle organisation, confirma Finn en croisant les bras et en s'adossant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

— Mais quel est le rapport avec Hux ?

— C'est lui qui s'est chargé d'officialiser la nouvelle. L'émissaire attitré du Nouvel Ordre ! Kylo Ren lui n'a fait aucune apparitions publiques... »

Une dernière remarque qui surprit Rey. Où était passé le Suprême Leader ? Quelles autres affaires pouvaient l'occuper ? Le Nouvel Ordre se mettait visiblement en mouvement...

« Au fait, se réveilla soudainement Rey et en regardant dans les alentours. Où est Rose ?

— Dans le Hangar à vaisseaux, répondit Finn. Ses connaissances théoriques font des miracles. Silar ne l'a pas autorisée à quitter son poste... »

L'image comique d'une Rose dépitée arracha un sourire à Rey.

« À propos de Rose, commença Finn, un brin indécis. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps mais... »

Intriguée, Rey se pencha pour signifier à son ami qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Tu l'apprécies ? » conclut Finn avant d'apercevoir le regard surpris de Rey et de préciser avec précipitation : « Je veux dire Rose... Tu l'apprécies pas vrai ? »

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Rose Tico...

Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, ses premiers échanges avec la sœur de Paige avaient été plutôt infructueux : discussions saccadées, ponctuées de gênes et de longs blancs. Puis un jour, la Jedi découvrit la passion de Rose pour les livres et l'étincelle prit forme ce jour-là.

« Je l'aime beaucoup, répondit Rey en souriant à la fin de son introspection. Elle est très drôle et agréable : toujours une anecdote amusante à raconter... »

Ce fut visiblement la réponse attendue car son ami afficha aussitôt du soulagement.

« Finn ?

— Hm ?

— Pourquoi cette question ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta, rougit et bégaya une réponse incompréhensible. Rey, qui l'avait observée tout le long, finit par sourire tristement.

La pensée l'avait effleurée il y avait quelque mois maintenant mais aujourd'hui elle en avait la certitude.

Finn était amoureux de Rose.

...

...

Le sabre-laser illuminé entre ses mains, en position d'attente, Rey porta un premier coup à la vertical. Il s'en suivit un coup latéral puis frontal, et pour finir une attaque sautée. À la fin de cet enchainement, elle se retourna, les épaules décontractées au maximum, pour observer le corps de adversaire imaginaire. Elle eut la surprise de tomber sur un adversaire bien réel.

Kylo Ren, les deux mains accoudés sur ce qu'elle devina être un trône.

« **Entraînement matinal sans personne pour t'épauler ?** »

Rey fronça les sourcils. Comment savait-il qu'elle était seule ?

« **Tes appuies sont stables mais tes coups manquent d'intensité,** analysa l'homme. **Et tu t'exposes trop dans tes mouvements.** **Aucun professeur ne laisserait passer ce genre d'erreurs.**

— Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, répliqua Rey. Je sais me battre.

— **Seulement parce que tu compenses tes failles par ton agilité. Or l'agilité se perd dans la fatigue. Pas l'adresse.** »

Rey ne répliqua pas et tous les deux savaient pourquoi.

Il avait raison.

« **Tu veux un vrai challenge Rey ?** déclara-t-il en se redressant, sa cape noire à sa suite. **Affronte-moi**. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent. L'espace d'un instant elle crut à une plaisanterie, mais un seul coup d'œil lui suffit à lui rappeler que « plaisanterie » ne faisait pas partie du dictionnaire de son interlocuteur.

Alors, après réflexions, la Jedi acquiesça et réactiva son sabre-laser.

Elle porta le premier coup. Il ne remua pas d'un pouce et le sabre-laser le traversa tel un hologramme. Elle réitéra son action mais aboutit au même résultat.

Elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

« **J'ai tué Han Solo, le héros de ton enfance, l'homme qui te témoignait affection et fierté, l'homme que tu voyais comme un père, l'homme qui t'a appris le maniement des blaster et -** »

Le sabre-rouge s'illumina pour contrer l'assaut et l'espace-temps se compressa.

Ils étaient de retour dans le « Néant », dans l'étendue noire où l'Alpha et l'Oméga se confondaient.

Aux limites du monde terrestre.

« **Alors j'avais raison** , souffla Kylo Ren au cours de la collision en plantant son regard dans le sien. **C'est la rage qui te permet de m'atteindre...** »

Sitôt analysé, il repoussa l'assaut et enchaina par un coup circulaire qu'elle esquiva de justesse. Le temps de retrouver l'équilibre et elle était déjà mise en échec, le sabre de son adversaire à quelques centimètres de son cou. Ainsi immobilisée, elle ne put que croiser le regard de l'homme.

Calme, implacable.

Il désactiva son sabre et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Rey s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau.

Chacun était de retour dans son espace-temps.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as aimé autant ?** »

Le cerveau encore vaporeux, elle ne répondit pas.

« **Han Solo**. »

Le nom résonna en elle et elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Toujours aussi neutre, toujours aussi calme. Mais avec cette fois une pointe d'amusement.

« **Je suis curieux Rey. Qu'est-ce que cet homme a bien pu faire pour toi pour que tu-**

— Il est revenu. »

Il referma la mâchoire, confus, et plissa les yeux.

« Tout ce que je n'ai jamais retenu des personnes qui ont peuplé mon enfance, c'est leur dos. Grand et large, qui rétrécissait à vu d'œil, jusqu'à disparition totale. Tout le monde m'a toujours tourné le dos, sans un dernier regard : mes parents, mon maître. Même Unkar Plutt n'a pas déploré ma perte très longtemps... Mais Han Solo, lui... On ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours, j'avais déjà refusé sa proposition de collaboration, et malgré tout ça... il est revenu. Il est revenu, et ce souvenir signifie absolument tout pour moi. Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis sentie autre chose qu'une énième épave abandonnée sur Jakku. Pour la première fois, je me suis sentie _compter_ , véritablement compter. Et tout ça, grâce à eux !

— **Eux ?** »

Rey sourit, transcendée par le souvenir.

« Han Solo, Chewie et Finn. »

Un voile noire recouvrit les yeux de Kylo Ren et l'air environnant se chargea.

« **Finn ?** releva-t-il avant de rectifier froidement. **Tu veux dire** **FN-2187 ?**

— Non, contredit gravement Rey. J'ai dit Finn.

— **Les traitres comme lui ne méritent pas de nom** !

— Finn n'est pas un traître !

— **Il a fui mes rangs et déserté le combat**. **Ce qui fait exactement de lui un traitre !**

— Peut-être parce que tu es un monstre ! »

Elle le vit se figer mais ne décoléra pas :

« Ton Ordre est monstrueux, ton organisation est monstrueuse ! Vous lui avez tout pris : sa famille, sa liberté, son identité... En quittant tes rangs, il a récupéré sa vie. Et ce choix-là ne pourra jamais faire de lui un traître ! »

Sur ces mots, elle pénétra dans l'espace vitale de son adversaire et le défia du regard.

« Finn est mon ami. Je ne te laisserai jamais dire du mal de lui... »

Il ne cilla pas, les yeux braqués sur les siens.

Un coup de vent les balaya et-

...

...

Rey cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et observa les alentours : cascades, galets et racines.

Mais aucune trace de Kylo Ren.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son sabre-laser, pensive.

« Rey ! »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. Un sourire illumina son visage : ses amis.

« Leia organise une réunion, lui expliqua Finn en glissant la pente et en se postant devant elle.

— Et cette fois tout le monde doit y assister, précisa Rose en débarquant à son tour.

— Tout le monde ? » s'étonna Rey.

Encore en hauteur, Chewie confirma d'un gémissement. Poe lui lança alors une pomme sur la tête et s'enfuit à toute allure. Le Wookie brailla et s'élança à sa poursuite, sous les rires de Finn et Rose.

Rey grava l'image dans sa tête, puis sourit, sereine.

Avec eux, elle avait trouvé une raison de vivre. Elle ne laisserait personne lui prendre ça...

Sur cette pensée, elle jeta un dernier regard vers l'arrière, puis rejoignit ses amis.

...

...

Leia Organa, épouse Solo, accompagnée des trois Hauts Conseillers, se tenait sur une scène improvisée, la foule en contrebas.

« Comme certains d'entre vous ont pu l'entendre, déclara Leia. La tentative d'alliance avec la nation de Kakene s'est soldée par un échec. Une situation qui nous conduit aujourd'hui à adopter une stratégie militaire plus prudente, potentiellement moins efficiente mais inévitable. »

Sur ces mots, elle projeta à l'aide d'une télécommande divers profils et cartographies.

« La prochaine mission de la Résistance sera une mission d'infiltration. Pas d'un vaisseau ou d'une base militaire, mais de planètes civiles. Vous serez tous assignés à des unités de cinq membres qui seront déployées dans des régions ciblées de la Galaxie. Votre objectif ? Attirer et rallier le plus de sympathisants possibles à notre cause, sans éveiller les soupçons du Nouvel Ordre.

— Évitez tout conflit direct avec l'ordre, intervint le Haut Conseiller Kanel. La discrétion sera votre leitmotiv. Un seul débordement, un seul faux pas et ce sera la fin de la Résistance. »

Une vague d'inquiétude traversa la foule et une femme grande et élancée s'en fit la porte-parole.

« Vous nous demandez l'impossible Générale ! Une mission avec un tel degré d'incertitude, basée sur un recrutement d'inconnus... Impossible d'éviter le traître ou le lâche ! Impossible de garder le secret longtemps. Le Nouvel Ordre nous démasquera forcément. C'est inévitable !

— C'est exacte, intervint le Haut Conseiller Shinra. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix : il faut profiter de l'inertie actuelle de notre ennemi pour étendre nos rangs. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous ne somme que 118 hommes à peine armés face à la machine écrasante du Nouvel Ordre. »

Une vague de défaitisme suivit les propos du politicien et la salle fut plongée dans un silence pesant. Même la Générale afficha une mine plus sombre.

« C'est bon Générale, s'éleva une voix masculine dans l'assemblée. On gère l'affaire ! On a connu pire. Ou peut-être pas. Mais qu'importe ! On est la Résistance ! Nous n'abandonnerons pas sans nous battre ! »

L'homme se tourna ensuite vers ses camarades et hurla :

« Pas vrai tout le monde ? »

Après un silence radio, tous validèrent les propos de Poe Dameron dans une nuée d'acclamation.

« Je suis très heureuse de vous entendre dire ça, Capitaine, sourit Leia. Parce que vous ne participerez pas à cette mission. »

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet et Poe afficha de la consternation. Au plus grand amusement de Leia qui effaça rapidement son air mutin et s'expliqua.

« En fait, toutes les personnes qui, comme vous, se sont spectaculairement faites remarquer dans les rangs ennemis ne participeront pas à cette expédition. »

Et Rey comprit qu'elle ne serait pas de la partie. Elle croisa les regards de Finn et Rose qui accédèrent à la même conclusion qu'elle.

« Voici donc le nom des vingt personnes qui resteront sur Tuon Leskai. »

Leia afficha le profil des vingts résistants concernés. Tous les Hauts Conseillers, quelques militaires et enfin, des civils. Puis, sans autre forme de transition, la Générale présenta les différentes équipes ainsi que les lieux à joindre en cas d'urgence.

« Camarades précieux, compagnons irremplaçables, je n'ai plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire : que la Force soit avec vous ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Alors ce chapitre a été écrit il y a très longtemps. A l'origine, il s'agissait même du chapitre 3 je crois. Depuis, il s'en est passé des choses et... Mais pourquoi je raconte ma vie moi ? Zou, dégage Tisi !

Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **Moongrim** : Hello ! Et bienvenue par ici ! ^^ Je suis très heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait. Et merci pour tes jolis commentaires ! Ça me motive à aller jusqu'au bout ! :-D

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Oh ! Merci ! J'espère vraiment que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ Et promis les prochains chapitres arriveront plus rapidement (j'ai essayé d'avancer un maximum dans l'écriture de la fic avant de me mettre à poster à nouveau les chapitres).

Bonne lecture B-Blass ! ^^

 **Hela. Stark** : Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire :-D Oui, beaucoup d'incertitudes et...ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant !

... Hein ? Quoi ? Non, c'est une blague, je te jure ! ... Non...pars pas... Reviens !

Enfin, plus sérieusement, les incertitudes devraient se lever peu à peu.

...

...

* * *

...

...

La température était agréable ; le paysage envoûtant. Les pétales virevoltaient au dessus de l'étang, les ondes fuyaient.

Tout n'était que douceur et beauté.

Mais concentrée sur le bambou qu'elle tenait à l'horizontal devant elle, Rey n'y accorda aucune attention.

De l'eau s'y trouvait en équilibre.

Elle ferma les yeux et — d'un geste aiguisé — fit tournoyer le bâton avant de revenir à sa position d'origine. Si son mouvement avait été précis, l'eau devrait encore s'y trouver. Tout du moins selon Maz.

La Jedi expira et risqua un coup d'œil.

Elle sursauta légèrement en ne voyant plus le jardin rosé mais un environnement noir, mouvant et glacé. Elle entendit un bruit sec et violent dans son dos. Elle se retourna et — le bambou à titre d'arme — s'approcha avec prudence.

« **C'est toi ?** »

Elle se figea, réduite au silence par la vision.

« **Est-ce que c'est toi Rey ?** »

Kylo Ren, livide et cireux. Sa main gantée compressait son flanc gauche d'où jaillissait du sang. Ses lèvres pleines étaient craquelées et son regard cernés de poches violacées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle en recouvrant la voix. « Tu es suivi ? »

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à boiter.

« Par qui ? »

Il s'adossa contre une façade plate et s'y laissa glisser, épuisé.

« Où es-tu ? »

Il tourna de l'œil ; elle eut sa réponse.

Lorsque la Jedi rouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans le jardin paisible de Tuon Leskai. Sans perdre une minute, elle courut vers le hangar à vaisseaux et entra en trombe dans la salle où se tenait une réunion des Haut-Conseillers.

« Je sais où se trouve Kylo Ren ! »

La phrase jeta le trouble dans la pièce. Seule Leia garda son sang-froid.

« La Force ? »

Rey confirma à demi-mot avant de préciser.

« Il est blessé. Grièvement. Son flanc droit a été sévèrement endommagé. Et je crois qu'il a aussi été empoisonné. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre...»

Si certains avaient pu se demander comment la Jedi s'était procurée de telles informations, les perspectives ouvertes par celles-ci reléguèrent au second plan leurs interrogations.

« C'est notre chance ! intervint le Haut Conseiller Shinra en se relevant. Si nous parvenons à le tuer, alors la Résistance portera un coup décisif au Premier Ordre ! »

Il tourna son regard vers la Générale Organa Solo et tous l'imitèrent. Ils attendaient maintenant les ordres officiels. Leia plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Rey, indique-nous la position de Kylo Ren. »

La Jedi s'exécuta en conséquence et pointa du doigt une zone du globe qui venait d'être virtuellement projeté.

« Que le Commandant Pistoff et ses hommes se préparent !

— Quel est le plan Générale ?

— Nous allons capturer Kylo Ren. »

...

...

Violet.

C'était la couleur qui dominait Tundaria. Un ciel parme, des plantes indigo et des rochers améthyste. Et la nature friable des derniers avait fait de cette lune un désert violet.

« Cet endroit me fait penser à Jakku...mais en violet. »

Rey sourit à la grimace de son ami et reprit son chemin. En raison de sa sensibilité à la Force, elle avait été envoyée en éclaireur sur Tundaria pour retrouver Kylo Ren. Finn avait insisté pour l'accompagner, lui opposant le fait qu'ils étaient partenaires. Elle avait abdiqué, au fond heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés.

« Au fait, rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit capturer Kylo Ren vivant ? Le type a quand même manqué de me tuer.

— Vivant de préférence, précisa Rey. La Générale pense que le tuer serait risquer qu'un autre prenne la relève. Et avec Hux aux commandes des Stoormtrooper, cette possibilité n'est pas à négliger.

— Elle ne veut pas que ce qui s'est passé après la mort de Snoke se reproduise », reformula Finn.

Elle acquiesça puis saisit le bras de son ami et lui fit signe de se baisser. Il s'exécuta et tous les deux se calèrent contre un rocher. Par-delà les sentiers tortueux se trouvait un attroupement de Stormtrooper.

« Pourquoi sont-ils tous endormis ? s'interrogea Finn en les voyant allongés dans le sol boueux.

— Ils ne sont pas endormis, observa Rey en plissant des yeux. Ils sont morts. »

Resserrant son emprise sur son bâton, elle dévala la pente — suivie de près par Finn — et s'approcha des cadavres.

« Sabre-laser ?

— Apparemment..., répondit Rey en analysant les coupures nettes et couvertes de traces de brûlures. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Kylo Ren se serait-il retourné contre eux... ?

— C'est peut-être un coup de Hux ? Ils ont toujours été plus ou moins rivaux. »

Rey adhéra à l'hypothèse.

« Les traces vont par là, indiqua Finn. Allons-y ! »

La Jedi se redressa pour le suivre mais s'arrêta nette. Quelque chose l'attirait _ailleurs_.

« Non Finn, pas par là. Par ici ! »

Et sans entendre les protestations de son ami, Rey fonça dans la direction opposée. Il était là-bas, elle en était sûre !

Ils le retrouvèrent, échoué à l'entrée d'une caverne humide. Il avait perdu connaissance et gisait dans une mare de sang. Rey fit passer son sac au dessus de son cou, le posa près d'elle et en sortit des bandages.

« Rey...?

— Nous devons l'aider Finn ! Aide-moi à le soulever ! »

Perplexe, il s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle compressa fortement la blessure, attacha un bandage serré et fit boire une décoction au nouveau Suprême Leader. Puis elle se plaça sous son aisselle pour le soulever et Finn l'imita. Ils parcourent une bonne distance ainsi.

« Rey ? C'est toi ? »

Il reprenait connaissance. Ses yeux brillaient, il était fiévreux.

« Je voulais tellement... te revoir. »

Elle tressaillit et rougit de confusion. Son cœur rata un battement et elle croisa le regard surpris et interrogateur de Finn. Elle coupa court à l'échange visuel, incapable de trouver une explication rationnelle aux propos délirants du Suprême Leader.

« Le...traitre ? »

À peine formulé, Kylo Ren se dégageait violemment et trébuchait vers l'avant. Rey eut un mouvement vers lui mais fut interrompue par une explosion. Face à eux, parmi les décombres et la fumée, s'éleva une forme. Rey la reconnut. Elle avait déjà eu une vision de ce guerrier.

Elle lâcha son bâton, sortit son sabre-laser, et se posta entre l'Inconnu et Kylo Ren. Le combat s'engagea.

L'ennemi était un adepte de la Force et un plutôt doué. Sabre bleu contre sabre rouge, il essayait de la dominer. D'un élan de rage pure, elle repoussa l'attaque et l'éloigna d'elle. Finn prit le relais et chargea à son tour. Rey en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient ses cils, rendant sa vision très floue. Son cerveau était accaparé par sa respiration chaotique et son corps affaibli par l'effort.

Elle était au bord du précipice.

« **Pourquoi voudrais-tu me sauver ?** »

L'interrogation télépathique la paralysa.

« **Je suis le monstre, pas vrai ?** »

La Jedi se redressa et se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il était sur la défensif, elle était perdue. Il était surpris.

Elle était perdue.

« rRr…»

L'espèce de grognement la sortit de sa léthargie. Mais elle ne comprit que trop tard l'origine du bruit : Finn. Qui criait son nom à s'en déchirer les poumons.

« REY ! »

Le temps lui permit de se retourner. Le temps lui permit de voir le sabre-laser rouge se dresser au dessus d'elle. Mais c'est tout ce que le temps lui permit.

Une dernière fois.

...

...

D'après quelques croyances populaires, l'humain parvenu aux portes de la mort, voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Pour Rey, ce ne fut pas le cas. Derrière ses paupières, le grand écran ne projeta qu'une unique séquence de sa vie. Une qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir comptée...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour laisser échapper un cri de surprise.

Kylo Ren était debout, la main tendue devant lui, le guerrier argenté à sa merci.

« **Va-t'en ! Toi et ce traitre, allez-vous en !** »

Rey secoua la tête face à l'injonction télépathique.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser- »

Kylo Ren illumina son sabre-laser et Rey capitula.

« Finn, allons-nous en. »

Le jeune homme, sans quitter des yeux la scène, acquiesça et suivit son amie.

Avant de partir, ils jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et virent Kylo Ren retirer son arme brûlante du corps du guerrier argenté.

...

...

Le chemin du retour fut long. Ils supportèrent le poids de la fatigue jusqu'aux abords du Faucon Millénium.

Le commandant Pistoff les accueillit fermement, ses hommes derrière lui, prêt à agir.

« Qu'est-ce ce qui s'est passé ? tonna le militaire. Où est Kylo Ren ? »

La question les prit au dépourvue. Finn pointa du doigt l'arrière paysage, sans pouvoir s'expliquer, faute de souffle. Rey, les mains sur les genoux, essaya de maîtriser sa respiration et de reconstituer les événements.

« Je suis désolée, finit-elle par lâcher. Nous avons dû nous fuir.

— Fuir ?! s'outragea le militaire. Et pourquoi ça ?

— Nous avons été attaqué, déclara Rey avant de préciser : Par un guerrier.

— Il maîtrisait la Force, précisa Finn en renfort. Et il a aussi anéanti un escadron entier de Stormptrooper, ajouta le jeune homme en se souvenant des cadavres blancs.

— Qu'en est-il de Kylo Ren ? »

Rey échangea un regard avec Finn puis répondit.

« Je suis désolée, réitéra Rey malgré imperméabilité flagrante du militaire aux excuses. Nous avons dû le laisser.

— Parce que l'autre nous a attaqué... »

Le commandant les jaugea longuement, puis décroisa les bras.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. La Générale vous attend en salle de débriefing. »

Après quelques secondes de surprises, Rey et Finn acquiescèrent et prirent la direction du ponton d'embarquement. En passant, ils captèrent une conversation.

« Commandant, que fait-on maintenant ?

— Rien. Si ce guerrier est aussi fort que le décrivent nos éclaireurs, il n'y a rien à faire. Si ce n'est espérer qu'il ait réussi son objectif.

— Son objectif ? Vous voulez dire tuer Kylo Ren ? »

Le commandant acquiesça gravement. Rey et Finn s'échangèrent un nouveau regard, rempli de culpabilité. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, Finn frappa le mur de son poing, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, las.

« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit piteusement la jeune femme.

— Nous avions ordre de ramener Kylo Ren, mort ou vif. Il était blessé. La mission était facile ! énuméra Finn. Et pourtant, non seulement on n'a pas pu le ramener, mais en plus on l'a arraché à une mort certaine... »

La Jedi écarquilla les yeux, prenant brusquement conscience de quelque chose. Sans la Force, sans la Connexion, Kylo Ren serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

« Nous devrions y aller maintenant. Le débriefing va bientôt commencer. »

Elle acquiesça.

...

...

L'opération n'avait pas été un succès, mais elle n'avait été un échec complet non plus. Certes l'objectif première de la mission n'avait pas été atteint, mais aucune perte n'a dû être déplorée, ce qui n'était pas un détail. Et surtout, ils étaient en possession de nouvelles informations.

« Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis ! s'exclama l'un des hommes de Pistoff. Pourquoi ne pas proposer une alliance à ces Chevaliers de Ren ?

— Ce n'est pas aussi facile, rétorqua Leia. Les Chevaliers de Ren sont des fidèles de l'ancien Supreme Leader. Visiblement, ils veulent venger la mort de Snoke. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient des partisans de la paix.

— Mais comment ont-ils su ? remarqua le conseiller Shinra. Kylo Ren a propagé l'information que Rey est celle qui a tué Snoke. Comment ont-ils su que le véritable responsable était Kylo Ren ?

— Les Chevaliers de Ren sont d'anciens Jedi. Ils ne sont pas aussi réceptifs à la propagande civile, surtout lorsqu'elle est mensongère.

— Donc on en revient au point de départ ?

— Pas tout à fait, réfléchit Leia. On ne peut créer d'alliance avec eux. Mais on peut toujours les utiliser pour ralentir l'avancée du Nouvel Ordre. »

En voyant la mine fatiguée de ses hommes, Leia ordonna à tout le monde de se reposer. Rey se tourna vers son voisin de table, Finn, qui avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et le regard ailleurs.

« Finn ? Tu te sens bien ?

— Désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué. »

En interceptant son regard inquiet, il lui adressa un sourire plus rassurant.

« Je dois demander quelque chose à la Générale. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Il déclina la proposition et sortit de la pièce. Rey attendit qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision pour rejoindre la Générale.

« Qui sont-ils ? demanda Rey avant de préciser. Les Chevaliers de Ren. Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient d'anciens Jedi.

— Des anciens Padawan, rectifia Leia. Des Padawan de Luke. »

Face au regard surpris de Rey, Leia livra un récit plus détaillé.

« La nuit où Ben est devenu Kylo Ren, il a détruit un temple Jedi et a tué la plupart des Padawan. Mais pas tous : certains l'ont rejoint. Ensemble, ils ont formé une milice secrète au service de Snoke : les Chevaliers de Ren. Et Kylo Ren en a été placé à la tête : le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

— Oui, je me souviens. Maître Skywalker m'en avait parlé. Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils s'appelaient ainsi, les Chevaliers de Ren... »

Une sensation de vertige la prit brusquement et Leia la rattrapa doucement.

« Tu es épuisée, nota Leia. Va te reposer.

— Non je vais bien, nia Rey. J'aimerais en apprendre plus sur-

— C'est un ordre, Jedi. »

Le ton ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Rey abdiqua et quitta la pièce.

...

...

La porte en acier glissa vers le haut, lui donnant accès à son vestiaire. Elle déplia la banquette et s'allongea. Elle était fatiguée, éreintée mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

La scène défilait en boucle dans son esprit.

Elle allait mourir, elle allait mourir, elle allait mourir et...

Un souvenir.

 _« Tu n'es rien, tu n'es personne_

Ben Solo, entourée de flamme et de débris, la main tendue vers elle.

 _... mais pas pour moi. »_

Rey couvrit ses yeux à l'aide de son avant-bras et se força à fermer les yeux.

 _Dors Rey, dors et oublie cette journée._


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : ce chapitre a été l'un des plus compliqués à écrire. Le début est un peu osé (huhuhu) mais le reste relativement douloureux à écrire. Tous les chapitres précédents ont plus ou moins été écrits pour justifier une des phrases de ce chapitre. Je pense que vous la reconnaitrez assez vite ^^. Bref, no spoil, je vous laisse lire la suite ^^.

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Hello B-Blass ! Toujours aussi heureuse de te retrouver ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bonne lecture :-D

 **Hela. Stark** : Coucou Hela ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Bonne lecture ! ^^

...

...

* * *

...

...

L'eau ruisselait sur ses épaules nues et Rey fixait le jet puissant au dessus d'elle.

Elle était éteinte, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Toutes les entreprises de la Résistance s'étaient soldées par des échecs et Rey se sentait responsable du plus de la moitié.

Une Jedi incapable de se battre...

Elle coupa l'arrivée d'eau et laissa s'égoutter eaux et larmes. Elle se retourna lentement, et se figea en apercevant des pieds nus. Elle remonta l'obstacle des yeux et ravala un cri en le reconnaissant.

Kylo Ren, l'air confus et — malgré les quelques volutes de vapeur encore présentes dans la pièce — clairement pas plus habillé qu'elle.

Il effectua un pas dans sa direction.

« Ne t'approche pas ! Je suis- »

... _nue_ , finit mentalement la jeune femme, réalisant qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Kylo Ren était maintenant dans son espace vital et Rey, ne sachant plus quoi faire, fixa un point imaginaire par dessus l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Il allait bien finir par remarquer la situation.

« **Pourquoi ?** »

Les prunelles noisettes naviguèrent vers les yeux de l'homme. Pas de gêne, pas de moquerie.

Mais des yeux avides qui balayaient son visage à la recherche de quelque chose.

D'une réponse.

« **Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?** »

Et le sol s'ouvrit à ses pieds.

...

...

Rey se redressa brusquement, le corps couvert de sueurs froides. Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce et sa respiration se stabilisa en conséquence. Elle était seule, dans sa chambre. Pas de douche, pas de vapeur et pas de Kylo Ren.

Elle était seule. Il n'était pas là.

Il n'avait jamais été là.

Elle s'extirpa de son lit. Son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers la salle de bain mais se stoppa net, prise de paranoïa. Elle mit quelques minutes pour se rassurer puis reprit son chemin. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'attachait les cheveux de sorte à bien dégager son visage et quittait les dortoirs.

Le hangar à vaisseaux fourmillait de résistants. Mais rien de bien étonnant à cela : c'était le jour du Grand Départ. La grande majorité des résistants se déployait dans toute la Galaxie pour suivre le plan de Leia.

Les yeux de Rey se déplacèrent d'un individu mobile à l'autre, se fixant par moment sur quelques visages plus familiers. Maluf qui montait dans l'un des vaisseaux, Pwadou qui enlaçait sa protégée, Silar qui disparaissait derrière une cargaison, le Haut Conseiller Shinra qui observait Rose l'air mécontent et la Générale Leia Solo qui, appuyée sur la rambarde de l'étage supérieur, contemplait l'ensemble.

« Rey ? »

La Jedi sortit de ses pensées. Rose venait de l'interpeler, un caisson dans les bras.

« Tu as besoin de mon aide ? lui offrit Rey.

— Oh ça ? Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que tu semblais ailleurs, presque triste, alors je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien.

— Je crois que je ne serai jamais à l'aise avec les départs, répondit pensivement la Jedi. On ne sait jamais si c'est définitif...

— Je comprends, répondit Rose en jetant à son tour un regard à la foule. C'était pareil pour ma sœur, le jour de son départ pour D'Qar. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne le sera pas. Ils reviendront tous, j'en suis sûre ! »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire confiant et retourna à ses affaires, laissant la Jedi songeuse.

Rose avait un caractère doux et bienveillant. Elle avait foi en l'avenir et dans la bonté du vivant. Une attitude que beaucoup associait à une naïveté excessive et qui en agaçait plus d'un. D'autres, à l'inverse, y voyait une forme de sagesse rare. Rey quant à elle, ne savait pas dans quelle case elle était. Parfois agacée comme les uns, et parfois profondément touchée.

Peut-être parce Rose donnait l'impression de contempler un futur radieux qu'elle seule voyait ?

La Jedi secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Elle emprunta les marches branlantes qui menaient à l'étage supérieur où elle fut accueillit par le doux sourire fatiguée de Leia. Derrière cette dernière, la porte de la cabine était ouverte laissant apercevoir un immense tableau blanc étouffé par des écritures en tout genre. La Générale capta visiblement son air intrigué car elle s'expliqua spontanément.

« Avec le conseiller Huang, nous nous sommes interrogés sur les plans de Kylo Ren.

— Ses plans ?

— On l'a retrouvé sur Tundaria, une lune ordinaire, sans ressources minières, agricoles ou souterraines particulières. Plutôt intrigant n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il y a d'intrigant...

— Qu'est-ce que le Nouvel Ordre recherchait sur Tundaria ? Et comment expliquer la présence des Chevaliers de Ren ? Simple coïncidence ? Difficile à croire... »

Et Rey pensa : _En effet, pourquoi Tundaria ?_

« Après quelques recherches, le Commandant Pistoff m'a obtenu un début de réponse. »

Elle invita Rey à sa suite, pointa une zone du tableau et déclara :

« Il y a quelques milliers d'années, Tundaria abritait un site Jedi.

— Un site Jedi ? Sur une Lune ?

— Oui. Et même si le terrain a été déserté par les Jedi, quelques constructions sont encore intactes. Et Celeria, sa planète satellite, a toujours veillé à ce qu'elles soient préservées. Jusqu'au moindre grain de sables...

— Ce qui signifie que...

— Jusqu'à il y a une semaine, personne n'avait plus jamais remit les pieds sur Tundaria, et ce depuis plus de mille ans. Ce qui nous ramène à ma première question...

— ... qu'est-ce que Kylo Ren cherchait là-bas. », termina Rey.

Leia acquiesça et Rey contempla à son tour le tableau blanc.

...

...

Rey aimait les arts martiaux. Elle aimait cette discipline aussi bien pour son esthétisme que ses enjeux. Gérer sa respiration, contrôler son corps, lire les mouvements de l'adversaire, anticiper ses actions et finalement le faire tomber.

« Bip biip bip ! »

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir ce qui venait d'affoler BB-8 et eut l'heureuse surprise de voir arriver Finn. Pendant quelques temps, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il l'évitait. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, elle pouvait se débarrasser de cette stupide idée et-

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Le ton solennel la prit de court. Finn botta pensivement de la poussière puis reprit la parole.

« J'ai entendu dire que la personne qui a trouvé la localisation de Kylo Ren, c'est toi.

— Oui c'est vrai mais-

— Comment ? »

Il semblait perplexe.

« Tu étais ici, reprit-il. À Tuon Leskai. Alors comment tu-

— Je l'ai vu. »

Pause.

« Tu l'as vu ? répéta Finn, incertain.

— La Force. »

Et sous le regard surpris de Finn, elle lui expliqua la Connexion. La mâchoire de Finn se décrocha à la fin de son récit.

« Alors ponctuellement et sans que tu le veuilles Kylo Ren peut apparaitre devant toi ?

— Oui.

— Et ça arrive souvent ?

— Oui.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— La première fois, j'ai essayé de l'attaquer. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Alors depuis... on discute.

— Tu « discutes » avec Kylo Ren ? Le Suprême Leader du Nouvel Ordre ?

— Je sais, c'est déroutant...

— Déroutant... Oui, c'est le mot. »

Elle comprit automatiquement que ce n'était pas à la Force ou à la Connexion qu'il faisait référence. Mais à autre chose. Une chose qu'il ne tarda pas à lui présenter.

« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce qui s'est passé sur Tundaria. Nous avons sauvé Kylo Ren, sans le vouloir, c'est vrai. Mais en y réfléchissant, lui aussi nous a sauvés... »

Il s'arrêta un instant comme pour méditer ses propos puis les rectifia :

« Pas nous : toi. »

Elle se figea.

« Tout ça s'est passé tellement vite, souffla Finn. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il s'était sauvé lui-même... et puis j'y est repensé... Et ça n'a pas de sens : il a choisi de s'interposer. Entre toi et ce guerrier. Alors qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes... Et ça, c'est sans compter les propos étranges qu'il a eu en te voyant : il était heureux de te voir. »

Rey prit sur elle pour ne pas flancher.

Elle aussi s'était posée beaucoup de question sur la conduite de Kylo Ren sur Tundaria. Mais à chaque fois, elle s'était refusée à aller jusqu'au bout de sa réflexion. Parce que l'étrangeté de la conduite de Kylo Ren la ramenait inévitablement à-

« Rey ?

— Finn ?

— Ta réaction à toi aussi, elle... »

Il se mordit la lèvre ; elle se raidit, prise de sueur froide.

« Dis-moi que je me trompe. »

Elle se figea.

« Rey ? »

Finn trembla.

« Rey, je t'en prie, dis-moi que-

— Je ne peux pas.

— Tu ne peux pas ? » répéta lentement Finn.

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, le ventre noué.

.

Finn avait été beaucoup de personne pour elle : un inconnu, un Résistant, un partenaire, un lâche, un héros, un ami.

Comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il lui avait tourné le dos. Comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui, il l'avait abandonnée. Attiré par le confort de la désertion, guidé par sa peur irrépressible du Premier Ordre...

Mais contrairement à ces autres, il était revenu. Contrairement à ces autres, il avait combattu sa peur pour la retrouver. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de bondir dans le Faucon Millenium et de se jeter dans le nid du Premier Ordre.

Pour elle...

Alors elle pouvait mentir à Kylo Ren, elle pouvait même se mentir à elle-même.

Mais pas à Finn.

Jamais à Finn...

.

« Sur Tundaria, lorsque je l'ai vu blessé, expliqua-t-elle avec un long silence, mon corps a réagi tout seul. Je me suis interposée avant même de m'en rendre compte. J'ai agi avec lui comme je l'aurais fait pour n'importe lequel de mes amis.

— Ami ? articula difficilement Finn. Ton instinct t'a présenté le tyran de la Galaxie en ami ?

— Je... »

Comment expliquer à Finn ce qu'elle même avait du mal à comprendre ? Elle secoua la tête.

« À cause de la Force, j'ai découvert des vérités sur lui que ne peux plus ignorer. Et donc...

— Et donc quoi ? la coupa sèchement Finn. Kylo Ren est ton ami ? C'est ce que tu veux me dire ?! »

Pas de réponse. Toute la colère du jeune homme s'envola.

« ... Rey ? »

Il semblait au-delà du choc. Au delà du choc, de l'ahurissement et de la sidération. Il prit difficilement sur lui pour la saisir par les épaules et plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Rey, c'est de Kylo Ren qu'on parle : il est le monstre, il est l'ennemi ! »

Des flammes brûlantes, des débris à perte de vue. Et au centre de ce tableau chaotique, un homme, la main tendue vers elle.

Sincère.

Les larmes chaudes coulèrent.

« Kylo Ren est le monstre, il est l'ennemi

Et d'une voix brisée par la honte, elle ajouta :

... mais pas pour moi. »

...

Elle était là, la vérité.

La vérité qu'elle avait choisi d'ignorer et d'enterrer. La vérité qui l'avait empêchée d'abattre son sabre-laser sur un Kylo Ren évanoui. La vérité qui l'avait incitée à s'interposer entre un chasseur et sa proie. La vérité occultée que les événements de Tundaria avaient fait rejaillir...

Rey, pilleuse d'épave de Jakku, n'abhorrait pas Kylo Ren.

Depuis la Connexion, elle ne voyait ni monstre, ni ennemi en lui.

Mais un être humain.

Un être de chair et de sang comme elle.

Un adversaire avec lequel elle aimait évoluer. Un contradicteur avec lequel elle aimait se confronter. Un compagnon avec lequel elle aimait partageait ses pensées...

Et la vérité, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas que ce lien entre eux — aussi fragile et précaire qu'il soit — disparaisse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre est court mais c'est parce que je l'ai coupé en deux (je trouvais que ça rendait mieux). Donc vous l'aurez compris, le prochain sera également court ^^'

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **Hela. Stark** : Hello ! Eh oui, Rey s'est enfin avouée l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour Kylo Ren ! Mais attention, les choses sérieuses (coquine va! ;-P) ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, loin de là ! Oui, je sais, c'est frustrant... J'espère que ça ne te dissuadera pas de lire la suite (T-T).

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Alors merci, merci, merci et mille fois merci B-Blass ! Ton message m'a énormément touchée. J'avais vraiment accordée un soin tout particulier au précédent chapitre et je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu (*fais la danse de la joie*). Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est tout court mais j'espère qu'il plaira aussi ^^

 **Moongrim** : Merciii ! J'ai l'impression que globalement le précédent chapitre a bien plu et j'en suis super heureuse (ouiii). Ça me met un peu la pression pour le reste, mais je vais essayer de tenir la pression !

...

...

* * *

...

...

Les étoiles qui peuplaient le ciel de Tuon Leskai étaient de grandes timides. Peu brillantes, elles étaient cependant très solidaires les unes des autres, formant de fait un léger voile satiné. L'image lui rappela le foulard brillant de son premier maître, Tamal Vaa'Nan le Glot.

Les habitants de la seule planète ignorante du conflit galactique le décrirait de la manière suivante : « Lapin bipède à tête de lézard. Pas plus d'un mètre quarante. »

Rey, pour sa part, disait : « Mystérieux vieillard aux yeux déterminés. Distant et solitaire. Adorateur de la liberté. »

Elle tendit la main vers le ciel, comme pour attraper l'écharpe.

 _« Jeune Rey, demain je quitte Jakku._

 _— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!_

 _— Je n'ai que trop tardé ici..._

 _— J'ai peur ! Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Et Unkar Plutt ?_ _Il va_ _peut-être chercher à se venger !_

 _— Tu sais te défendre maintenant. Et tu as ton propre chez toi._ _»_

Il avait tapoté de son bâton ladite maison, comme pour appuyer son propos. Elle n'avait pas cherché à argumenter plus que ça. Son maître partait et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Ou bien l'a-t-elle cru jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prouve le contraire.

« _Veux-tu venir avec moi ? »_

Dos à elle, prêt à embarquer, Tamal Vaa'Nan le Glot, l'impitoyable et indifférent professeur lui proposait l'impensable. Rey en était tombée des nues. Les larmes et l'espoir l'avaient saisie. La joie de ne plus jamais être seule, l'espoir d'un foyer plus prometteur qu'un bidonville. Rey avait baigné dans l'allégresse. Et pourtant, trente secondes plus tard...

 _« Je suis désolée, mais je... »_

...elle refusait la proposition. Comme pour Han, elle avait refusé parce que...

 _« Mais parents, ils... Ils ne pourront pas me retrouver si je quitte Jakku alors je... »_

Les épaules du Glot s'étaient affaissés au rythme de ces mots et à la fin du dernier, très discrètement, il avait soufflé un :

« _C'est vrai, en effet_ _»._

Et l'instant d'après, le menton relevé, il partait.

Sans plus jamais se retourner.

Il n'avait pas insisté. Il ne l'avait pas suppliée. Il ne l'avait pas raisonnée. Il ne l'avait pas forcée.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il le fasse.

Elle aurait aimé qu'il décide à sa place et ne lui laisse pas le choix. Elle aurait aimé être traité en enfant, juste pour cette fois...

Mais **ça** , ce n'était **lui** , cet adorateur de la liberté.

 _« Meurs, bats-toi, fuis s'il le faut, mais ne laisse jamais personne te prendre ta liberté. Ne laisse personne faire de toi une arme de guerre._ _Ne laisse personne te prendre ta conscience et t'utiliser pour ses intérêts personnels. Tu es libre jeune humaine. Ne l'oublie_ _jamais_. _»_

Libre.

« Le suis-je vraiment ? »

Rey rouvrit les paupières, les yeux inondés.

 _« Pas un monstre ? Pas un ennemi ?_ _Le Premier Ordre m'a volé MA VIE ! Il m'a enlevé à ma famille et m'a formé à commettre des atrocités ! C'est pas suffisamment monstrueux pour toi ? Mais tu sais tout ça, Rey, parce que tu m'as vu ! Tu m'as vu prendre la fuite, tu m'as vu abandonner tout le monde parce que j'avais peur... peur du Premier Ordre...Tu es celle qui m'a donné la volonté de me battre. Tu es celle qui m'a appris ce qu'était le courage... Où est passé cette amie ? Où est passé la Rey que je connaissais ?_ _Cet Ordre a réduit en esclavage tellement de peuple, tué tellement de personnes. Mais toi tu... Es-tu une traître ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Non ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher. Tu... Je ne te connais pas ! Tu n'as plus rien de la Rey que je connais... Plus rien !_ »

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses tempes et s'écrasèrent sans grâce sur l'herbe bleue.

Depuis cet éclat, Finn ne lui avait plus reparlé, lui brisant au passage le cœur.

Mais elle n'était pas en position de lui en vouloir.

Elle même n'arrivait pas à se comprendre...

« Finn... »

...

...

Maz Kanata était de retour sur Tuon Leskai. L'aventurière avait quitté la terre de ses ancêtres peu de temps avant les autres résistants, poursuivre une quête mystérieuse.

À son retour, elle convoqua Rey dans son atelier.

« Lors de notre dernier entrainement, je t'ai proposé un exercice au bambou. As-tu deviné son rapport avec la pleine maîtrise du sabre-laser ? »

Rey secoua la tête. Un bambou rempli d'eau et la pleine maitrise d'un sabre-laser... Non, elle n'y avait vu aucune corrélation.

« Alors peut-être qu'avec un indice... », réfléchit l'aventurière en sortant un objet brillant de sa proche.

Rey ouvrit grand les yeux en le reconnaissant.

« Est-ce que c'est... !

— Un cristal Kyber, oui. J'ai fait jouer toutes mes relations pour te le dénicher. Toutes les mines naturelles ont été réquisitionnées et détruites par l'Empire Galactique et le Premier Ordre. Mais on peut toujours en trouver au marché noir, à condition de connaître les bonnes personnes.

— M-Mais... pourquoi ? Mon sabre-laser est déjà fonctionnel.

— Alors peut-être serait-il temps de l'améliorer ? » proposa l'aventurière.

Rey contempla son arme et, après réflexion, se figea. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Un sabre à deux lames, souffla Rey. Un double sabre-laser !

— La condition première pour avoir la pleine maitrise de son sabre-laser, c'est d'avoir la maitrise de son arme. Tu n'es pas à ton aise dans le maniement des sabres et des épées. Mais tu es très douée avec le bâton !

— Alors si je comprends bien, l'exercice au bambou, c'était pour...

— La maitrise du bâton est similaire à celle d'un sabre à double lame. Mais elle reste différente.

— En raison de l'emplacement des mains, termina Rey sous le regard ravi de son instructrice. Avec un sabre à deux lames, je ne pourrais positionner mes mains qu'au centre.

— Correcte.

— L'exercice au bambou, c'était pour me réapprendre à positionner mes mains. Pour les adapter à une lance.

— Encore correcte ! » s'amusa Maz.

Rey ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se jeta dans les bras de Maz.

« Merci, merci Maz ! C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée ! »

La petite dame poussa un petit cri d'exclamation avant de rire.

« Tu es prometteuse Rey, je sais que tu feras bon usage de ce cristal. Mais prend garde néanmoins : réparer un sabre-laser est une chose, en créer un de toute pièce est une autre !

— Je n'échouerai pas.

— C'est la bonne attitude ! »

Et motivée à bloc à relever ce défi, Rey retrouva le sourire.

…

…

Grandir sur une planète marchande appelait à un certain nombre de comportement que d'ordinaire seule la survie imposerait. L'un d'eux était de développer un sommeil léger, alerte au moindre bruit.

Rey avait grandi sur Jakku, une planète où le vol était monnaie-courante. C'est pourquoi, confrontée à un bruit suspect, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa de son lit et sortit de sa chambre, armée.

Une partie d'elle-même se douta que le bruit ne se situait pas dans son espace-temps à elle. Et l'autre ne put que le confirmer en voyant le Supreme Leader du Nouvel Ordre, armé de son sabre en croix, terrasser un ennemi imaginaire. Il était vraisemblablement en plein entrainement.

 _Ou en pleine remise en forme,_ rectifia mentalement la jeune femme en le voyant grimacer après un faux mouvement.

« **Rey ?** »

Il balaya son environnement du regard et s'arrêta une fois l'avoir repérée.

« Tu as réussi à t'enfuir alors.

— **Comme tu peux le voir** , répondit-il en se relevant.

— Et donc ce guerrier... ?

— **Mort.**

— Était-il un de tes amis ?

— **Non.** **Un subordonné, un allié, mais pas un ami.**

— Pourquoi t'a-t-il attaqué ?

— **Venger Snoke.**

— Pourquoi ?

— **Pourquoi** **quoi ?**

— Pourquoi tu t'es interpo...»

Elle s'arrêta, indécise. La curiosité l'incitait à s'éclairer ; la sagesse lui intimait de se taire.

La curiosité l'emporta.

« Pourquoi tu t'es interposé, entre lui et moi ?

— **Je pourrais te retourner l'interrogation : toi aussi tu t'es interposé entre lui et moi.** »

Il marquait un point.

« Je suivais les ordres, répondit-elle. Rien de plus.

— **Les ordres ? De qui ?**

— Leia. »

Il fronça les sourcils à la révélation, puis l'interrogea.

« **P** **ourquoi la Leader de la Résistance me voudrait en vie ? Ça ne fait aucun sens...** »

Rey faillit s'étrangler en réalisant qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle : il était réellement perdu.

« La Générale, Leia, commença Rey. Elle a fait ça pour la même raison que Han Solo t'a fait face sur ce pont.. »

— **Me sauver ?** releva Kylo Ren. **C'est ce que tu veux me dire ?**

— Oui.

— **Hautement improbable.** **Impossible même.** »

La catégorie du ton la désarçonna. Il s'expliqua.

« **Leia Solo n'est pas Han Solo. Elle n'est pas femme à se détourner de ses devoirs. Ou de la République**. **Et ça, quelque soit le sacrifice personnel que cela pourrait lui coûter** **...** »

Il désactiva son sabre-laser et ajouta :

« **Je ne l'ai jamais vue pleurer. Pas une seule fois dans ma vie.** »

Rey cligna des yeux, puis, réflexion faite, le lui accorda. Elle avait déjà vu le chagrin et la fatigue de Leia. Mais jamais ses larmes. Pas même à l'enterrement de son époux...

C'est à cet instant qu'elle vit des bottes noires apparaitre dans son champs de vision. Il venait de pénétrer dans son espace vital.

Encore.

« **Tu m'as demandé plus tôt pourquoi je me suis interposée.** »

Elle leva la tête, il tendit sa main vers elle.

« **J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait parce que-** »

La Connexion s'arrêta.

Rey recula, le cœur tambourinant à en sortir de sa poitrine.

...

...

À bord du Supremacy, l'univers offert à ses yeux, Kylo Ren observa sa main et balaya le bout de ses doigts. La douceur de « sa » joue y était encore imprégnée.

Il sourit.

Il y était enfin parvenu.

À l'atteindre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Oyez, oyez, oyez ! Le présent chapitre est frustrant (mais frustrant de chez frustrant). Vous pourrez potentiellement ressentir l'envie de distribuer des baffes aux personnages après l'avoir lu (lesquels ? à vous de voir ! ).

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Hello B-Blass ! Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous :-D Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui risque d'être encore plus frustrant que le précédent. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles

...

...

* * *

...

...

Assise en tailleur dans l'atelier, avec face à elle multitude de composants, Rey écoutait religieusement les instructions.

« Ton objectif est de recomposer ces éléments selon un ordre bien établi, de sorte qu'en enclenchant l'interrupteur, ton sabre-laser s'active. »

À l'image d'une horloge, l'intérieur d'un sabre-laser était une succession de rouages et de mécanismes. Rey l'étudia calmement.

« J'ai failli oublier le plus important : tous ces éléments devront être assemblés par la pensée uniquement.

— La pensée... vous voulez dire par la Force ?

— Tu comprends très vite ».

L'aventurière sourit et rajustant ses loupes. Rey ferma les yeux et relâcha la pression dans ses épaules. Elle tenta dans un premier temps de visualiser chaque composant dans ses moindres détails. Mais l'exercice n'était pas aisé et elle dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises.

Après une succession d'échecs, Rey soupira de dépit.

« Tu veux faire une pause ? lui proposa Maz.

— Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça pourrait m'aider ?

— Peut-être. Je ne suis pas humaine. Le fonctionnement de mon esprit est légèrement différent du vôtre. »

Rey baissa les yeux, puis acquiesça. L'amie de Han Solo en profita pour aller un fouiller dans un tiroir de son atelier pour sortir son propre sabre-laser. Et c'est à cet instant qu'une question effleura l'esprit de la Jedi.

« Pourquoi les sabres-laser ont des couleurs différentes ?

— Il n'y pas de réponse définitive à la question : seulement pléthore de théories. Mais selon la doctrine majoritaire, la couleur du sabre fait écho à l'âme de son créateur.

— La couleur du sabre reflèterait la personnalité de son créateur ?

— Et ses convictions, ajouta Maz. Mais ça, ce n'est que d'après la doctrine majoritaire. Beaucoup pense qu'il est possible de modifier la couleur du sabre par d'autres moyens plus concrets.

— Des moyens plus concrets ?

— En utilisant un cristal de couleur par exemple.

— C'est possible ?!

— Ce ne sont-là encore que des rumeurs... »

Rey acquiesça et médita l'information.

« D'autres questions ? s'amusa Maz.

— Quelle la signification de la couleur bleue ?

— La quête de la justice et la protection des plus faibles. »

La réponse étonna Rey. Elle observa son sabre-laser créé par Anakin Skywalker.

« À une certaine époque, Anakin Skywalker était mu des meilleures intentions. Enfin, ce serait la conclusion naturelle si on en croit la doctrine majoritaire... »

D'une certaine façon, la couleur du sabre-laser était comme une carte d'identité ouverte, une lettre de motivation publique.

Un casier judiciaire portatif.

Rey ferma les yeux et souffla :

« Je me demande de quelle couleur sera mon sabre-laser.

— Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour toi de le découvrir. »

La réponse de Maz lui arracha un sourire et elle se repositionna.

Sabre-laser.

Elle ne devait plus que tourner toutes ses pensées vers lui.

...

...

Le bras gauche autours de ses genoux repliés, Rey contemplait l'horizon. Dans sa main droite reposait la garde de sa nouvelle arme.

Plus grande, plus lourde.

Elle avait réussi. Après des semaines d'acharnements, elle avait réussi. Un vrai soulagement pour celle qui avait cumulé les échecs récemment...

L'environnement autour d'elle se coupa et elle comprit que « il » était de retour.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** »

Elle émergea de ses pensées.

« **Pourquoi tu ne bouges pas ?**

— J'observe.

— **Observer quoi ?**

— Le monde, la nature.

— **Pourquoi ?**

— Parce qu'on s'y sent en paix. »

La réponse le laissa perplexe et Rey ne put s'empêcher de se dire que parfois, Kylo Ren lui donnait l'impression d'être un grand enfant : incertain, curieux, gêné.

Perdu.

« Ton premier sabre-laser, demanda Rey. De quelle couleur était-il ?

— **Pourquoi cette question ?**

— J'ai bien répondu à la tienne. »

Il médita sa réponse, puis le lui concéda.

« **Bleu. Il était bleu**. »

 _La quête de la justice et la protection des plus faibles..._

« Qu'en as-tu fait ?

— **Je l'ai détruit, pour créer le nouveau. Plus puissant, plus terrifiant** **...** »

Ses yeux noirs s'égarèrent un instant sur la main droite de la Jedi, puis tranquillement, il en revint à son visage.

« **Tu as l'air fatigué.**

— Je le suis, lui accorda Rey en se relevant. Tu pourrais même en profiter pour me tuer.

— **Non.** »

Elle se figea. Puis, lentement elle releva la tête et observa son interlocuteur. Calme, catégorique.

Déterminé.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi l'avait-il épargnée ? Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvée ? Pourquoi refusait-il de la tuer ? Pourquoi ?

« **P** **arce que tu as déjà fait un pas vers moi.** **Vers le** **Côté Obscur.** »

...

...

Calme plat, horizon sans vagues. Rey ne put que considérer l'homme face à elle.

Elle s'était attendue et préparée à beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps.

Mais pas à ça.

« **Il y a un vide en toi Rey.** »

Elle releva les yeux.

« **Immense, incommensurable,** poursuivit-il d'une voix maitrisée. **Le Côté Obscur pourrait le combler.** »

Long silence. Rey se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et battit rapidement des cils pour évacuer _beaucoup de choses._

« **Cesse** **de résister.** »

Elle s'arrêta.

« **Capitule.** **Et laisse ton potentiel te guider...** »

Rey releva la tête et croisa le regard de son contradicteur : calme, imperturbable. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle lança l'assaut. Il contra avec maestria et en profita pour observer la garde de sa nouvelle arme.

« **Un double sabre-laser,** décrit-il. **C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Je comprends mieux maintenant toute cette curiosité pour leurs couleurs.** »

Elle n'avait même pas eu à illuminer le deuxième versant qu'il en avait déjà remarqué la transformation. Mais Rey n'était pas en état de relever cette erreur. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le visage déconfit et anéanti de Finn. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était les mises en garde de Luke qu'elle avait ignorées. Une fureur sourde l'enveloppa. Nouvelle collision. Profitant de l'élan impulsé, elle gagna du terrain sur l'espace vital de son adversaire. Les deux sabre-laser flirtaient désormais dangereusement près de sa pomme d'Adam. Mais loin de s'en offusquer, il l'encouragea.

« **C'est ça Rey** , s'exalta Kylo Ren les pupilles illuminées par les néons bleu et rouge. **Libère la rage, ressens le pouvoir... Et embrase leCôté Obscur ! **»

Douche Froide. Elle repoussa l'attaque en hurlant « Non ! » et recula de plusieurs pas.

« **Pourquoi Rey ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas ressenti ! La rage et la passion... La sensation de te donner les moyens d'obtenir ce que tu veux, ce que tu mérites. C'est le Côté Obscur. C'est ce que tu utilises toutes les fois que tu transcendes la Force pour m'atteindre !**

— Tu te trompes, tonna Rey. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne !

— **Et pourtant tu es là, toi, pilleuse d'épave venue de nulle part, recourant au Côté Obscur avec le naturel d'un être rompu à cette pratique depuis des années !**

— Je suis une Jedi.

— **Non tu ne l'es pas** **!** »

Elle flancha.

« **Tu n'es pas une Jedi** , reprit Kylo Ren plus calmement. **Parce** **que tu continues d'ignorer ce** **que** **« être un Jedi** » **signifie.** »

Glacée jusqu'au os, Rey secoua ses pensées et rétorqua :

« Être un Jedi, c'est suivre la voie de la sagesse. De la sagesse, de la tranquillité et de la paix.

— **Être un Jedi** , rectifia Kylo Ren. **C'est** **se soustraire à ses émotions et s'écraser jusqu'à disparaitre. Être un Jedi, c'est étouffer son potentiel et abdiquer jusqu'à sa propre existence. Être un Jedi, c'est devenir indifférent à ses passions, à ses talents, à soi-même...** **Et tout ça pourquoi ? _Eux ?_ Des inconnus qui t'idolâtreront le temps que tu satisfasses à leurs petits intérêts ?** **Un défilé de traitres qui te lâchera la première occasion** **venue ?** **Épargne-toi donc cette désillusion, Rey** **!** »

Désillusion... le mot était bien choisi.

« **Ne** **te refuse pas à TON talent, ne te refuse pas à TOI-MÊME. Et laisse toute la puissance qui sommeille en toi s'exprimer ! Tu as le pouvoir, utilise-le ! Ne le gâche pas, ne le limite pas : libère-le !**

— Luke avait raison, souffla Rey pour elle-même. Sur toute la ligne.

— **ET** **ne** **te laisse surtout pas aveugler par les mensonges de Skywalker** **!** s'époumona l'homme. **Je** **ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté mais ne lui fais pas confiance ! Une** **impasse et une boîte vide, c'est tout ce que tu obtiendras de cet homme.**

— Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Il afficha de la surprise ; elle baissa les yeux et sourit tristement.

« Parce que jamais je ne rejoindrai le Côté Obscur. »

...

...

Vidée par la Connexion, Rey s'écroula parterre.

 _« Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, mon neveu, il cherchera à te corrompre._

 _— Je sais, mais il ne réussira pas !_

 _— Et que se passera-t-il lorsqu'il le réalisera à son tour ?_ »

Elle se releva et rejoignit d'un pas lent le quartier général de Tuon Leskai.

À son arrivée, elle tomba sur un Poe à bout de souffle, paniqué et qui, l'apercevant, l'utilisa comme bouclier. Et ce fut en voyant débouler Chewie qu'elle comprit pourquoi.

Le Wookiee avait été affublé — sûrement durant son sommeil et sûrement par Poe — de multiples barrettes et autres rubans colorés. Et derrière lui, Finn, Rose et même les Haut Conseillers riaient à gorge déployée. Rey grava la scène dans sa tête, heureuse, et eut la pensée suivante :

 _Ces autres que tu détestes, Kylo, ils ne me limitent pas._

 _Ils me font grandir._

 _Jour après jour._

 _Ils ont réveillé la Force qui sommeillait en moi._

 _Ils m'ont donné une raison de me réveiller chaque matin._

 _Ils ont donné un sens à ma vie._

 _._

 _Alors si ça signifie « eux vivant avec sourire sur le visage », je suis prête à accepter toutes les impasses et les boîtes vides du monde. Si ça signifie « eux vivant en paix », alors je suis prête à embrasser toutes les souffrances et les coups que tu me porteras._

 _Car c'est la voie que je choisis._

 _La voie du Jedi._


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Alors le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est très particulier et ce, pour deux raisons. D'une part parce qu'il est très, très long () et d'autre part, parce qu'il est uniquement concentré sur le point de vue de Kylo Ren (Oh Kylo Ren... je défaille !... Moi cinglée ? Vraiment ?). C'est une espèce de bilan de l'histoire mais du point de vue de Kylo (Oh Kyylooo ! Non, vraiment, je suis cinglée ? )

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Hello ! Encore merci pour tes encouragements. Pour Kylo, ouais, il fait pas dans la dentelle le bonhomme (mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme huhuhu). Pour la longueur des chapitres, oui, c'est pas toujours régulier. Et le chapitre du jour confirme cette règle '. Mais j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant :-D

...

...

* * *

...

...

 _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, deux mois après la mort de Snoke**_

Masqué et couvert de la tête aux pieds, Kylo Ren marchait sur l'allée centrale, sous les chuchotements inquiets et confus des passants. À sa suite, son nouveau bras droit, commandant en chef des Stormtroopers, guettait ses moindres faits et gestes, à la recherche d'une quelconque faille.

Armitage Hux abhorrait Kylo Ren.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, y compris pour le principal concerné lui-même. Ce que ce dernier ignorait en revanche, c'était la véritable cause de cette haine. Une rancœur qui n'avait rien à voir avec la logique et la raison et tout avec le sentiment. Une rancœur personnelle qui avait vite tournée à l'obsession.

Hux l'avait noté depuis un certain temps maintenant, avant même la mort de Snoke : Kylo Ren poursuivait un dessein personnel. Un objectif bien à lui et qui différait des intérêts de Snoke. Une traîtrise somme toute. Mais sans preuves, il n'avait pu aller bien loin. Et Kylo Ren était très doué pour masquer ses affaires. Seuls les autres Chevaliers de Ren auraient pu l'éclairer mais ces derniers n'étaient pas du genre bavards...

Kakene n'était pas de ces planètes qui suscitaient la convoitise à l'échelle galactique. Dirigée depuis plus de 40 ans par un heptoiien du nom d'Aluloa, elle ne présentait aucun intérêt commercial, militaire ou technologique. Un état de fait qui rendait la présence du Nouvel empereur de la Galaxie difficilement compréhensible et qui laissait penser à Hux qu'elle était en rapport avec sa quête secrète.

La délégation de Kakene les conduisit jusqu'à une chambre des plus spacieuse et ornée. Kylo Ren leur adressa un signe de la main leur demandant de se retirer. Hux s'exécuta, non sans un dernier regard à son « maître ».

 _Je percerai ton secret Ren, sois en assuré._

 _..._

...

Il était déjà venu ici, enfant, avec Leia Solo, à l'occasion d'une visite diplomatique. Et Kakene lui avait fait forte impression à l'époque : stable, maîtrisée, contrôlée. Même la météo — la donnée la plus imprévisible au monde — y avait été dompté. Un aspect de la planète qu'il avait toujours apprécié...

Kylo se posta sur le balcon, tendit sa main devant lui et attendit le changement qui ne devait plus tarder.

 _Cinq, quatre, trois, deux_...

La pluie s'abattit sur le cuir de son gant, créant un son rare mais agréable. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pensif.

Snoke était mort. Trois mots qu'il n'aurait jamais mis dans la même phrase et surtout, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour former une vérité...

Il retira sa main, rentra à l'intérieur et s'installa sur lit, toujours aussi pensif.

Spectateur de sa propre vie, c'est ce qu'il avait été pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. L'ordre venait d'ailleurs, il obéissait ; la direction de sa vie lui échappait.

« _Snoke t'utilise pour ton pouvoir_ , lui avait dit Han Solo. _Le jour où il obtiendra ce qu'il veut, il te brisera. Tu sais que c'est vrai._ »

Oui, il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su et n'avait jamais eu aucune illusion sur la question : il n'était qu'une machine de guerre aux yeux de Snoke. Mais si être une machine n'était pas la meilleure façon de vivre sa vie, elle restait toujours plus supportable que l'autre option :

Vivre en Solo-Skywalker.

Il se crispa en ressentant une distorsion de l'espace-temps. Il quitta le lit et se retourna.

 **Elle** était là. **Celle** qui lui avait découvert un nouveau chemin, une nouvelle option. Une dans laquelle il n'était ni un nom, ni à une arme. Une dans laquelle il existait enfin.

Mais une qu' **elle** avait aussitôt refusé d'emprunter avec lui.

« Nous aurions pu accomplir tellement de choses ensemble, déclara-t-il avec presque regret. Toi et moi, nous aurions pu construire un tout nouveau monde. »

La réponse fut froide et tranchante.

« **Tu as essayé de les tuer**. **Toutes ces personnes qui me sont chères ! Même ta propre mère...** »

Leia Solo.

Tristesse et désespoir sans fond avait été associé à ce nom par Ben Solo.

Mais il n'était plus Ben Solo.

« Toute Résistance est dorénavant inutile. Je suis plus puissant que jamais. Et toi, tu n'as même pas de sabre-laser digne de ce nom pour te dresser face à moi. »

Il n'était plus Ben Solo, il n'était plus l'arme de Snoke.

Le nouveau dirigeant de la Galaxie, voilà ce qu'il était.

« Abandonne Rey. Et soumets-toi à mon nouvel ordre ! »

...

* * *

...

 _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, trois mois après la mort de Snoke**_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans son vaisseau, Kylo Ren se figea et observa les alentours. Il s'avança vers les buissons et tomba sur cette scène pittoresque.

« Tu n'as pas d'arme convenable alors tu t'entraînes avec ce bâton ? »

Rey — car c'est bien à elle qu'il venait de s'adresser — se raidit.

« Risible. »

Elle le fusilla du regard et, à sa grande surprise, l'attaqua. En vain.

« C'est inutile Rey : tu ne peux pas m'atteindre. »

Elle ne l'écouta pas et réitéra ses assauts. Il s'agaça.

« C'est inutile Rey. Je ne suis pas physiquement ici, tu ne peux pas m'att- »

Tous les sabre-lasers dégagent une chaleur brûlante mais tellement circonscrite au sabre lui-même que le non-initié ne l'éprouvait qu'au moment de l'impact.

Heureusement pour lui, Kylo Ren était un initié. Et Rey...

Rey était en passe de le toucher.

Il activa son sabre-laser en urgence et contra le coup de justesse. Le monde autour d'eux s'était modifié : glacé, noir, mouvant. Comme un Néant.

Abasourdi, le front perlé de sueurs, il tremblait.

De deux choses, l'une.

Elle s'était procurée un nouveau sabre-laser.

Et de l'autre... Elle l'avait atteint.

Elle avait transcendé la Force et l'avait atteint !

« Com...Comment as-tu... ?

— **Je t'ai déjà touché une fois** , répondit-elle. **La main** , précisa-t-elle. **Alors rien ne m'empêchait de le faire à nouveau.** »

À cette observation, le regard surpris de Kylo Ren se voila lentement. Il se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, tremblant. La minute d'après, Rey était éjectée. Il la vit grimacer mais ne s'en soucia guère et l'assaillit sans relâche. Les apparences laisseraient croire qu'il était furieux. Et elles auraient tort.

Il n'était pas furieux : il était grisé.

 _Si forte, si brute..._

Nouvelle collision. Il vit du trouble dans son regard éclairé par les deux sabres-lasers. Elle percevait quelque chose. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Une autodidacte. Elle ressentait l'information mais ne savait ni la définir, ni la traiter. Exactement comme lui, des années auparavant.

 _Si forte,_ pensa l'homme. _Mais si peu expérimentée._

L'excitation était à son comble. D'un geste adroit, il tacla l'arme bleue et pointa son sabre rouge vers sa gorge. Elle recula d'un pas, sans le quitter des yeux, à l'affût du moindre geste hostile.

Elle était à sa merci. Il pouvait la tuer, sur le champ.

Le sabre-laser rouge s'éloigna de sa proie avant même que son porteur ne le réalisât.

Et le Néant se dissipa.

.

Kylo Ren baissa les yeux et observa son arme, la main encore tremblante.

Il y a treize ans, en pleine échappée belle et confrontée aux ténèbres les plus abyssales, Kylo Ren — nouvellement né — s'était fait une promesse :

Celle de ne plus jamais se laisser toucher ou atteindre.

Et en autant d'années de dévotion totale au Côté Obscur et à Snoke, ce serment fut respecté à la lettre. Masqué de la tête au pieds, rompu au Côté Obscur dans ses dimensions les plus impénétrables, il était devenu l'invincible Kylo Ren, le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren.

Et puis elle était apparue .

La fille.

Pour l'atteindre de toutes les manières recensables.

Elle fut la première à le convaincre de retirer son masque, la première à lui résister, la première à pénétrer ses pensées.

Et en y repensant, la première à avoir reposé dans ses bras...

En une journée, Rey l'avait atteint de toutes les manières possibles et envisageables.

Et aujourd'hui, elle l'avait même atteint au-delà du possible et de l'envisageable...

Kylo Ren désactiva son sabre-laser laser et fit demi-tour.

 _Si forte, si brute..._

...

* * *

...

 _ _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, quatre mois après la mort de Snoke**__

 _« Pourquoi Ben ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »_

Le souvenir lui avait été longtemps douloureux. Le regard, la frustration, la déception... Et toujours dans cette volonté de toujours les cacher.

 _« Tu aurais pu essayer, rater, ça n'aurait pas été grave. Mais toi tu... Tu n'as même pas eu le courage d'essayer... »_

Kylo ferma les yeux.

 _« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »_

Le temps se brouilla à cet instant. Il se redressa de son lit et s'installa en bordure. Il la repéra facilement. Elle semblait préoccupée et s'agitait dans tous les sens. Elle ne l'avait même pas encore remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle émergea en sursautant, le chercha du regard, puis sitôt fait, détourna le regard.

« Où es-tu ?

— **Tu t'attends sérieusement à ce que je réponde à cette question ?** »

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle lui tourna le dos.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? l'interpella Kylo Ren. Je pourrais t'attaquer. Et même te tuer... »

Ce qui était un mensonge. Car s'il pouvait effectivement combattre Rey dans l'immatérialité du « Néant » et la tuer, c'était à la condition que ce Néant apparaisse. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir...

« **Tu as eu l'occasion de me tuer et tu ne l'as pas fait** , rétorqua vaguement Rey.

— Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi ?

— **Pas vraiment** , répondit Rey toujours aussi absente. **Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de vouloir te comprendre**.

— Alors tu as voulu me comprendre, conclut passivement Kylo Ren. Il y a longtemps... »

Cette fois-ci, il attira son attention. Long silence. Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis...

« Es-tu dans un vaisseau ? Tu t'assois, te lèves, t'allonges, manipules et toujours dans un espace limité. Tu es dans une cabine de pilotage.

— **Oui je suis dans un vaisseau. Un vieux vaisseau,** précisa Rey. **Et si tu veux tout savoir, je veux comprendre pourquoi il ne fonctionne pas.**

— Tu as vérifié les moteurs ? Les batteries ?

 **— Moteur, liaison, batterie, même l'alimentation. J'ai tout vérifié et revérifié. Mais le décollage échoue toujours.**

— Alors c'est peut-être un problème de chargement...

 **— De chargement ?**

— Certains vaisseaux sont équipés d'un système de blocage automatique en cas de surcharge. Rare dans les nouveaux modèles, mais monnaie-courantes dans les engins de la première guerre galactique. C'est peut-être le cas de ton vaisseau. »

Elle réfléchit, puis se mit en mouvement. Il plissa des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— **Je décharge le vaisseau** , répondit-elle difficilement.

— Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la Force ?

— **Je ne vais pas utiliser pas la Force pour quelque chose d'aussi futile**. »

Il renifla son mépris, elle l'ignora. Après une vingtaine de minute, elle s'installa sur ce qu'il devina être le siège du pilote et un cri victorieux résonna.

« **Ça marche ! Le vaisseau vole !** »

Kylo Ren se déplaça et s'installa à sa droite. Il posa ses mains sur son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil au casque de qui trônait en hauteur. Le casque de Dark Vador.

« **Comment as-tu su pour la surcharge ?** »

Il se figea intérieurement.

« **Tu ne donnes pas l'apparence d'un passionné de** **mécanique** , justifia prudemment Rey.

— Je ne le suis pas, confirma Kylo. J'en suis même très loin.

— **Alors comment tu as su ?** »

 _« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? »_

Le souvenir lui avait longtemps été douloureux. Mais aujourd'hui et plus que jamais, il n'était plus qu'une succession d'images froides.

« Han Solo m'a appris. »

...

* * *

...

 _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, quatre mois après la mort de Snoke**_

Avec la mort de Snoke, Kylo Ren était plus libre dans ses déplacements.

Usurper le pouvoir du Conseil de Roha dans ces nouvelles conditions sera un jeu d'enfant. Et ce dernier garde-fous envolé, la lune de Celeria lui sera enfin accessible.

Enfin, il parvenait à atteindre son but. Et il n'aurait ni besoin d'elle ou du droïde pour y parvenir...

 _En parlant du loup..._

Il se retourna, en sentant sa présence.

Elle était assise en tailleur, les cheveux légèrement humides, une fleur marron entre les doigts, pensive.

« Tu médites ? »

Elle choisit de l'ignorer sciemment.

« Tu aimes les fleurs ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. Il désigna du menton sa main en réponse. Elle lui répondit une banalité, avant d'en revenir aux fondamentaux.

« **Je crois que jamais je ne comprendrais** , dit-elle.

— Comprendre quoi ?

— **Toi.** »

Ça, il voulait bien le croire.

« **Tu avais cette vie formidable, ces parents formidables. Ils auraient tout donné pour toi. Ils t' ont tous donné. Mais toi tu... Tu as une famille alors tu... tu ne peux pas comprendre... La souffrance... la solitude... N'exister dans les yeux de personne... N'être personne... Tu avais un foyer Ben, souffla-t-elle. Que te fallait-il de plus ?** »

Il n'avait aucune obligation de lui répondre. Et pourtant...

« **Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu l'as fait ?** » lui demanda-t-elle à la fin de son récit.

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'il le réalisa.

« **Est-ce que tu as tué Han Solo pour ne plus être Ben Solo ?** »

Que jamais Rey ne le comprendrait.

Il écrasa ses souvenirs dans son poing et répondit :

« Oui. »

Elle se redressa aussitôt et s'éloigna de lui, comme touchée par la peste.

« **C'est drôle : tu as exactement le même regard que Han Solo à l'époque.** »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il l'éclaira.

« **Rempli de déception.** »

...

* * *

...

 _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, sept mois après la mort de Snoke**_

Installé sur un siège du Supremacy, le Supreme Leader Kylo Ren observait l'étendue étoilée, tandis que le Général Hux lui faisait son rapport sur l'état de l'armement et de la garnison spatiale.

« La conférence avec les principales nations de la Galaxie a été fixée. Et comme vous l'avez exigé, elle se déroulera à Naboo.

— Qu'en est-il de l'axe commercial de Roha ?

— Il est désormais sous notre contrôle. N'gong Duh et Pax se sont pliés à nos exigences sans protestation. Celeria a opposé plus de résistances mais nous l'avons rapidement mâtée. »

Le Supreme Leader esquissa un sourire. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. D'ici quelques jours, il pourrait officialiser son avènement auprès de toutes les nations de la Galaxie.

« Le Sénateur Aluloa de la planète Kakene a demandé à s'entretenir avec vous, ajouta soudain Hux avant de préciser. Par visio-conférence.

— Kakene ? s'étonna Kylo Ren. Que veut-il ?

— Il a refusé de me le dire. »

Kylo Ren serra les dents et réfléchit. Puis finalement, il ordonna l'établissement de la liaison. Le Sénateur heptoiinnien apparut quelques minutes plus tard sur un écran, dans une tenue impeccable et richement brodée.

« Mes salutations à vous, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Je remercie sa grandeur de m'accorder cet entretien.

— Dans votre propre intérêt, Sénateur, je vous invite à être bref.

— Bien évidemment, acquiesça l'heptoiinnien. Je souhaite négocier un traité de non agression en faveur de ma nation.

— Négocier ? souligna Kylo Ren. Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier quoique ce soit. Kakene ne possède rien que mon Ordre ne saurait acquérir par la force.

— Kakene non, concéda le Sénateur. Mais moi oui. »

Kylo Ren plissa les yeux, menaçant. L'heptoiinnien conserva son sang-froid et poursuivit.

« Je peux vous offrir la Résistance. »

La première réaction du Supreme Leader à cette proposition fut de la rire.

« La Résistance ? C'est ce que me propose Kakene ? Une organisation déchue qui ne compte plus qu'une cinquantaine de membres à son actif ? Ridicule. Je n'ai que faire de la Résistance. Et vous avez quoi ? Leur nouvelle base ?

— Mieux : la Générale Solo Organa et le dernier Jedi. »

Kylo Ren se redressa de son siège, les yeux écarquillés. La surprise passée, il n'articula qu'un seul mot.

« Où ?

— En sécurité. Accordez-moi ce traité de non agression et je vous les livre.

— Je veux une preuve.

— Naturellement », se plia son interlocuteur.

Et il fit glisser un document à sa destination. Une photographie. Elle représentait un groupe de personnes posant devant le palais impérial de Kakene. Les yeux du Supreme Leader se fixèrent automatiquement sur les deux seules femmes : Leia Solo et Rey. Chacune penchait la tête vers l'autre, montrant la complicité qui existait entre elles.

« J'ai installé la Générale et le Jedi dans une cellule séparée des autres, poursuivit l'heptoiinnien avec une fierté non dissimulée. Une cellule adaptée aux adeptes de la Force. Aucune chance qu'ils ne s'enfuient. »

C'est à cet instant que Kylo Ren mit le doigt sur l'anomalie dans les propos d'Aluloa.

« Le Jedi ?

— Oui, répondit avec assurance le Sénateur. L'homme en blanc sur la photo. »

Long silence.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Vous vous êtes laissé berner : c'est _elle_ la Jedi ! »

Le Sénateur perdit ses couleurs.

« _Elle_ ? Mais c'est impossible ! C'est une fille ! »

Kylo Ren ne s'attarda pas sur la stupidité de sa remarque et siffla son mépris.

« Oubliez toute idée de pacte, Sénateur ! Ils sont déjà sûrement à des années lumières de votre nation ! »

Le Sénateur voulut protester mais Kylo Ren coupa la connexion.

« Hux ! Ordonne l'invasion de Kakene ! »

...

Debout dans la chambre qui a logé Rey et Leia Solo, le Supreme Leader attrapa le cadre-photo qui trainait sur la commode noire.

Il l'observa longuement, le regard indéchiffrable. Puis sans crier gare, il écrasa l'objet dans sa main gantée.

L'instant d'après, de la poussière de verre s'échappa de son poings serré et s'accumula sur la moquette rouge.

...

* * *

...

 _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, neuf mois et cinq jours après la mort de Snoke**_

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses quartiers, Kylo Ren accéda à la conclusion suivante.

Aluloa était un idiot.

L'invasion de Kakene n'avait jamais été dans ses plans. Mais le sénateur s'était à ce point convaincu du contraire qu'il a finalement tout fait pour que ce qu'il avait voulu éviter à tout prix se produise...Aluloa n'aurait jamais dû s'essayer au chantage. _Et surtout pas avec lui_ , appuya-t-il en repensant à la ville désormais rasée de Kakene.

La porte de sa chambre coulissa. Kylo retira son masque et le posa sur l'emplacement prévu à cet effet. Puis, il fit glisser le tiroir de sa commode et en sortit une photo de mariage.

Han Solo et Leia Solo, parés de leur sourire le plus sincère. La photo présentait plusieurs pliures et quelque écornures. Mais elle n'était pas déchirée.

Kylo Ren s'installa sur son lit et observa le cliché. Il avait décidé de la garder finalement, cette photographie qui avait tyrannisé son enfance. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait qui il avait été et pourquoi il était ce qu'il était.

Kylo se raidit en sentant une présence dans son dos, puis se redressa.

« Ça faisait longtemps depuis notre dernière Connexion. »

Il la sentit sursauter.

« Comment était ton séjour sur Kakene ? » lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elle ne mordit pas à la provocation. Mieux, elle contre-attaqua :

« **Révélateur. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses.**

— À propos de quoi ?

— **Toi.** »

Il serra les dents.

« **Leia** , précisa Rey. **Elle m'a raconté à propos de toi, de Han et de Snoke.**

— Je suis curieux : qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

— **Snoke s'est servi du départ de ton père comme d'une preuve. Il voulait te convaincre que tu n'étais pas un enfant aimé. Il a déformé la vérité et grâce à cette manipulation, il a réussi à atteindre ton cœur et à te corrompre.**

— Alors tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. »

Il quitta son lit et se dirigea vers le masque de son grand-père.

« Snoke ne m'a pas corrompu. Mais il m'a effectivement ouvert les yeux... »

Il repensa aux paroles de Snoke : _« Tes parents, ils te cachent leurs véritables sentiments, et tu le sais. »_

Kylo s'arrêta pour soulever et contempler ce masque.

« **Rey, sais-tu quel est le pire poison dans la vie d'un homme ?** »

Elle ne répondit pas ; il lui expliqua. La perversion de l'amour et l'histoire d'Anakin Skywalker. L'amour et la souffrance qu'elle engendrait avait réduit à l'esclavage et à la folie l'être que tout destinait à la sagesse et à la liberté la plus absolue...

« **Est-ce que c'est aussi ce qui est arrivé à Ben Solo ?** »

Il se figea intérieurement.

« **L'amour ?** » précisa Rey.

Lentement, il reposa la relique et répondit.

« **Ben Solo était un être faible et prisonnier.** **Le Côté Obscur** **lui appris à accepter la réalité** **et à s'en libérer**.

— La réalité ?

— **Han Solo et Leia se suffisaient l'un à l'autre.** **Ben Solo n'était rien de plus qu'une... anomalie dans leur vie.** »

Il n'était pas taillé pour être l'enfant de Han et Leia Solo. Il ne l'avait jamais été... La Galaxie entière lui avait sentir cette réalité. Et c'est Snoke qui parvint à lui en faire pleinement conscience.

« **Tu n'as jamais détesté Han et Leia...** »

Il se redressa, étonné.

« **Mais tu t'es senti pour désolé pour eux, poursuivit Rey. Désolé et coupable de...** »

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase ; il le fit pour elle :

« D'être là ».

Elle ne masqua pas son mal être à la conclusion. Il rectifia la situation.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolé pour lui. Je te l'ai dit : Ben Solo était faible. Impuissant, esclave de l'amour... Se forçant à sourire lorsqu'il voulait pleurer, se murant dans le silence lorsqu'il voulait hurler et s'accrochant en vain à l'espoir d'être un jour à la hauteur. Toujours désolé de tout, même d'exister... »

Il eut un reniflement de mépris, puis sa paume gantée et l'observa.

« Comme pour Anakin Skywalker, le Côté Obscur l'a libéré de son supplice. Accepter la réalité, maitriser la souffrance et — il mima le geste — l'éradiquer au creux de son poing. Parce que c'est ce qu'offre le Côté Obscur : le contrôle.

— **Tes parents t'aimaient.** »

Il se figea et redressa la tête.

« **Han Solo t'aimait.** »

.

 _« Snoke t'utilise pour ton pouvoir_. _Le jour où il obtiendra ce qu'il veut, il te brisera. Tu sais que c'est vrai._

 _— C'est trop tard._

 _— Non, c'est faux. Pars avec moi. Rentrons à la maison. Tu me manques._

 _— Je suis déchiré. Je veux être délivré de cette souffrance. Je sais ce que je dois faire mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de le faire. Est-ce que tu m'aiderais ?_

 _— Oui, n'importe quoi._ »

 _._

« Je sais, répondit finalement Kylo Ren. Je l'ai compris le jour où il est venu pour moi, sur la base Starkiller.

— **Et pourtant tu as quand même choisi de-**

— J'ai choisi Kylo Ren à Ben Solo. »

 _J'ai choisi la liberté à la souffrance..._

Rey referma lentement bouche. Des gouttes d'eau glissèrent de son front à ses cils.

« **Jamais je ne te comprendrai** , murmura-t-elle. **Jamais**.

— Parce que ton remède est mon poison, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu veux l'amour, je veux la liberté. Tu veux le repos, je veux la survie. Tu veux une branche, je veux voler. Tu veux la famille, je veux _être moi. _»

Il se rapprocha d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux, et, bien qu'il ne le réalisa pas, la pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

Rey était belle. _Vraiment très belle_ , ponctua la pensée inconsciente tandis que ses yeux buvaient chacun des traits de son interlocutrice.

« Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi la Force nous liait », murmura-t-il le souffle brusquement court. Mais peut-être que la réponse se trouve juste ici : dans notre différence. Toi et moi, chacun courant après son contraire... jusqu'à aboutir à ce que l'autre cherche à fuir. »

Toujours guidée par la pensée inconsciente, il leva sa main vers sa joue.

Rose, douce et...

La Connexion cessa.

...

* * *

...

 _ _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, neuf mois et deux semaines après la mort de Snoke**__

 _La salle du Trône._

 _Des murs et un sol couleur sang, du mobilier noir métallique et une sensation de vide sidéral._

 _Recourbée sur elle-même, tel un félin prêt à bondir, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux._

 _Rey..._

 _Ses poignets étaient menottées, mais elle avait encore la possibilité de tenir une arme. Il s'avançait, elle reculait. Il porta un coup, elle para du mieux que ses liens lui permirent, en grimaçant de douleur. Il attaqua à nouveau et cette fois, le sabre-laser bleu lui échappa des doigts._

 _Elle recula à nouveau et trébucha en arrière pour s'étaler dans les draps satins. Cet imprévu ne perturba cependant pas sa retraite et, levant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, se hissa jusqu'à se retrouver au centre du matelas. Pour toute réponse, il retira son masque et coula à son tour dans le lit. Elle ne chercha plus à se dérober ; il se positionna au dessus d'elle._

 _Le temps ralentit._

 _Ils n'étaient plus dans la salle du Trône. Mais dans une chambre noire._

 _Sa chambre._

 _Elle le dévisagea, silencieusement, en biais. Il la contempla, neutre._

 _Ils l'avaient tous les deux compris :_

 _Elle était à sa merci._

 _Alors il tendit la main vers sa joue et-_

...

Kylo Ren se réveilla en sursaut et scruta les alentours.

Vide. Seul.

Il se calma.

Elle n'était pas là.

Elle n'avait jamais été là.

Il lâcha un soupir de frustration et passa une main sur son visage. Ses doigts palpèrent la cicatrice sur sa joue et il en revint automatiquement à son rêve.

Rey dans son lit. Et lui au dessus d'elle, avec l'envie brûlante de la toucher.

 _Non pas la toucher,_ rectifia-t-il mentalement. _L'atteindre._

Une nuance qui le ramena à son dernier échec en date.

Rey parvenait à transcender la Force et à l'atteindre. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, lorsqu'il avait essayé d'en faire de même lors de la dernière Connexion, il n'y était pas parvenu.

Il n'avait pas réussi toucher sa joue.

Une frustration qui avait visiblement rejailli jusque dans ses rêves.

Fort de cette explication, il quitta ses quartiers.

...

Tandis que le Supremacy se dirigeait vers Tundaria, la lune de Celeria, le Supreme Leader s'interrogeait sur la Connexion et le Néant.

Rey était parvenue à transcender la Force et l'atteindre.

Mais quand lui s'était essayé à l'expérience, la Connexion s'était brisée.

Pourquoi ? Quel genre de technique lui permettait de venir à ce résultat ?

À quel genre de sentiments recourrait-elle pour y parvenir ?

Et comme si la Force s'était décidée à l'exaucer, Rey apparut sous ses yeux. Concentrée, elle semblait s'entrainer au maniement du sabre-laser. Et elle avait encore des progrès à faire...

Mais c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'en apprendre plus sur la Connexion.

« Tu veux un vrai challenge Rey ? »

Combattante dans l'âme, elle ne put masquer son intérêt.

« Affronte-moi ! »

...

C'est donc la rage qu'elle utilisait toutes les fois qu'elle l'atteignait. Une information qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui arracher.

Mais...

 ** _« Tu es un monstre ! Ton Ordre est monstrueux, ton organisation est monstrueuse ! Vous lui avez tout pris : sa famille, sa liberté, son identité... En quittant tes rangs, il a récupéré sa vie. Et ce choix-là ne pourra jamais faire de lui un traître ! »_**

Un monstre, il était et ne sera jamais qu'un monstre aux yeux de Rey...

...

* * *

...

 _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, dix mois après la mort de Snoke**_

Le sable violet de Tundaria rougissait sous ses pas. Les dents serrés, l'abdomen ensanglanté, il boitait. Ses pas étaient lourds, sa vision brumeuse et son rythme cardiaque à la limite de l'inexistant.

Le jugement était sans appel : il allait mourir.

Et dans cette infinité de douleur, tous ses souvenirs se dénouaient en un même visage, un même nom.

 _Rey..._

Rey le fusillant au blaster, Rey pénétrant ses pensées, Rey lui cicatrisant le visage, Rey l'accablant, Rey lui tendant la main, Rey pleurant à chaude larme, Rey riant devant le ciel étoilé...

Kylo Ren était conscient du non-sens et de la bêtise de son inconscient.

Mais il y avait une chose dont il était certain.

Il voulait la revoir.

Une dernière fois.

...

Il avait déjà expérimenté la mort, treize ans auparavant, trahi par la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance.

Les détails de cette nuit étaient encore floues dans son esprit. Mais cette image de Luke Skywalker brandissant un sabre-laser au dessus de lui, elle, était dépourvue de toute ambiguïté : son oncle et héros avait essayé de le tuer.

Et il y était parvenu : Ben Solo était mort cette nuit-là.

Kylo Ren avait pris sa place.

Il se figea dans ses pensées, glacé jusqu'au os, puis murmura doucement :

« C'est toi ? »

Pas de réponse. Sa vision s'était à ce point obscurci qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais il l'avait sentie : la transformation de son environnement.

La Connexion.

« Est-ce que c'est toi Rey ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il reprit son chemin.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** »

Elle s'était enfin décidée à parler.

« **Tu es suivi ? Par qui ?** »

Devant lui se dressait une grotte. Gagné par la fatigue, il se laissa glisser contre la paroi rocheuse, vaincu.

« **Où es-tu ?** »

Il s'évanouit.

...

L'environnement autour de lui s'agitait, il le sentait.

Ses prunelles tombèrent sur la dernière des Jedi.

« Rey ? C'est toi ? »

Elle sursauta, il sourit.

« Je voulais tellement... te revoir. »

Il la sentit vaciller et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son regard glissa vers sa droite et vit une autre personne. Un jeune homme.

« Le...traitre ? »

À peine formulé, il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il n'était pas mort. Tout ça était bien réel. Rey était bien là. Le traitre aussi.

Il se dégagea violemment de leur étreinte et trébucha vers l'avant. Rey eut un mouvement vers lui mais fut interrompue par une explosion.

Kylo Ren savait qu'il s'agissait de son assaillant, un Chevalier de Ren. Il observa successivement Rey et son ancien lieutenant.

Étaient-ils de mèches ?

Il eut bientôt sa réponse lorsqu'il la vit s'interposer. Il grimaça de douleur et quitta des yeux le combat. Il porta sa main sur son abdomen et sentit un bandage.

Est-ce que c'était elle ?

Il redressa la tête et la vit, les mains sur les genoux, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. N'y tenant plus, il laissa échapper la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu me sauver ? » Il repensa à leur dernière conversation. « Je suis le monstre, pas vrai ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui ; il croisa son regard : perdu, confus. Presque comme si elle même en ignorait la raison...

« rRr… »

Kylo Ren se figea lorsqu'il vit le Chevalier de Ren s'élever derrière Rey. Son sabre-laser était tendu, prêt à s'abattre. L'image de Luke Skywalker se superposa dessus et...

 _NON !_

…

Le guerrier était à sa merci, et le sabre en croix était illuminé, prêt à le perforer. Mais avant ça, le Suprême Leader voulait s'assurer de l'identité de son adversaire. Il lui retira son masque.

« Alors, c'était donc toi... »

L'ancien Padawan de Luke Skywalker ricana froidement et cracha du sang.

« Tu as tué notre Leader, tu as tué Snoke... »

— Dis-moi quelque chose je ne sais pas, rétorqua Kylo Ren.

— Tu n'appartiens plus... au Côté Obscur. »

Le Suprême Leader durcit son emprise, arrachant au passage une grimace à son ancien lieutenant.

« Snoke n'est pas le Côté Obscur, rectifia Kylo Ren. Il était un obstacle, un frein à tout mon potentiel.

— Tu nous as trahis. Tu as détruit notre rêve _._ »

Kylo Ren le contempla, pensif.

« Les autres..., poursuivit difficilement le guerrier, ils te retrouveront et te tueront... »

Il posa ensuite sa main sur la nuque de son ancien compagnon d'arme, porta ses lèvres à son oreille droite, puis enfonça lentement sa lame dans le poumon du Chevalier de Ren.

« Ceci est pour Rey. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que Kylo Ren retira sa lame d'Adama Ren, le premier Padawan qu'il avait corrompu.

...

* * *

...

 _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, dix mois après la mort de Snoke**_

La convalescence avait duré trois jours. Le quatrième, il quittait sa chambre pour sa salle d'entraînement personnelle, sous les yeux ébahis de ses soldats.

Kylo Ren illumina son sabre en croix et effectua des mouvements nets et précis. Les entraînements aux sabres avaient cette vertu de plonger tout adepte aguerri dans un état de concentration absolue. Les actions n'étaient pas réfléchies ; ils étaient réflexes. Le corps était en mouvement, l'esprit pouvait s'évader et se centrer ailleurs.

 _Rey._

Et au-delà de ces nombreux sentiments incertains et contradictoires que cette fille lui inspirait, il y avait surtout ces énigmes :

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-elle interposée ? Pourquoi avait-elle risqué sa vie pour lui ?

Pourquoi mais aussi _comment_ ? Comment avait-elle su où le trouver ? Comment avait-elle connu sa localisation ? Comment avait-elle su qu'il se trouvait sur Tundaria ?

Un faux mouvement le sortit de ses pensées. Kylo Ren grimaça et porta la main sur son abdomen.

Mais il ne put se relâcher.

Rey était là. Il se redressa, déterminé.

Il allait enfin obtenir réponse à ses questions.

…

* * *

…

 _ **AN 34 après la B.Y, onze mois après la mort de Snoke**_

Kylo Ren mit un certain temps à réaliser que la Connexion s'était arrêtée. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, la rage jaillit.

Sabre-laser activée, yeux injectés, il mut son bras armé selon un motif en croix et terrassa son environnement.

 _Elle s'était_ _refusée à_ _lui !_

 _Encore ! _

Sa fureur fit fuir un groupe de Stormtrooper mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à maudire Rey.

Avait-elle seulement écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de le comprendre ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de lâcher prise ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?

La console face à lui réduite en poussière, il s'apaisa enfin et observa calmement le tas de cendre.

 _Tu me le paieras Rey, crois-moi tu me le paieras..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Hello ! Très, très heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu . A l'origine, ce chapitre n'existait pas : l'histoire devait se focaliser uniquement du point de vue de Rey et découvrir le personnage de Kylo (passé, motivations etc...) à travers ses yeux à elle uniquement. Mais finalement, je suis heureuse d'avoir écris ce chapitre un peu singulier du point de vue de Kylo vu qu'il t'a plu .

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est plus court que le précédent (qui était extrêmement long). Mais bonne nouvelle, le chapitre d'après devrait être posté la semaine prochaine, si tout va bien. Donc pas trop d'attente.

En attendant, bonne lecture ! :-D

...

...

* * *

...

...

 _Des murs crasseux et oppressants, une brosse à dents dans une main d'enfant. Elle frotte le sol, encore et encore. Les phalanges saignent mais elles s'appliquent, dans l'espoir d'une caresse, d'un mot doux._

 _D'un geste_ _moins sévère._

 _Le rêve éclate en même temps que son bras est tiré_ _sans ménagement. Traînée contre son gré, dans la violence et l'incompréhension, elle est jetée dans sa cellule._ _Elle se relève aussitôt et se précipite vers la grille qui se referme._ _Les_ _joues humides, elle hurle son désespoir._

 _« JE VEUX JUSTE ÊTRE AIMÉE ! »_

...

Rey se redressa en sursaut.

La respiration chaotique, les tempes glacées, elle contempla les alentours : murs blindés, banquette pliables et ronflements Wookiee.

Le Faucon Millénium.

Le souvenir lui revint. Ils étaient en route pour Zaltris, une région inhabitée de la planète Neldax. Un ami de longue date de Leia, connaissance également de Poe Dameron, y aurait laissé un message à son intention..

Rey quitta la pièce et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Elle s'installa sur le rebord d'une large fenêtre et y colla la tempe droite.

 _« Tu n'es rien, tu n'es personne, mais pas pour moi. »_

En repensant à ce souvenir, la culpabilité lui étreignit la gorge.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accordé autant d'importance à **s** **es** mots. D'avoir cru qu'ils renfermaient autre chose qu'une quête de pouvoirs. Une forme d'attachement, d'affection...

Rey quitta des yeux l'espace et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

Tout ce qu'Il n'avait jamais pu lui dire, tout ce qu'Il avait jamais pu faire, n'avaient servi qu'à un seul but :

La ramener dans le Côté Obscur.

Luke l'avait pourtant mise en garde. Il l'avait prévenu des intentions de son neveu, de sa nature de manipulateur, de ses objectifs.

Et pourtant, elle avait voulu croire à autre chose.

Y croire jusqu'à s'y noyer...

 _« **Tes parents se sont débarrassés de toi.**_

 _— C'est faux !_

 _— **Mais tu ne peux t'empêcher d'avoir besoin d'eux.**_

 _— Je..._

 _— **C'est ta plus grande faiblesse.** »_

Il l'avait vu en elle il y a bien longtemps, Kylo, cette blessure, cette perpétuelle quête d'affection. Le désir plaire, à Maître Tamal, à Han Solo, à Luke, à Leia...

Même à Unkar Plutt.

 _« Je veux juste être aimée... »_

Kylo Ren l'avait compris depuis longtemps, et avait décidé de le tourner à son avantage. Les mots, les gestes, les regards...

Il s'était paré d'un voile d'affection et elle avait fondu dedans.

« Stupide Rey. »

...

...

Elle marchait à la suite de Leia en contemplant avec ébahissement les alentours. La pièce était circulaire et mise à part l'allée en verre que les deux femmes empruntaient, les lieux baignaient dans l'eau. Les murs étaient cascades, le sol était rivière et l'atmosphère environnante était brume.

Rey leva les yeux au plafond et s'interrogea : d'où venait toute cette eau ? Et qui aurait pu deviner que les souterrains de Zaltris dissimulaient un tel lieu ?

« C'est ici, déclara solennellement Leia. Le repaire de l'Église de la Force. »

L'Église de la Force. C'était la première fois que Rey entendait parler de cette organisation. Le versant non affilié à la Force de l'Ordre des Jedi. Autrement dit, les membres de cette église croyaient en l'existence de la Force sans même la ressentir.

« Lor San Tekka était un fervent membre de cette Église, mais aussi un ami proche. Il était d'un naturel simple et avenant. Il t'aurait plu.

— Était ?

— Il est mort. Tué par Kylo Ren. Finn a assisté à son meurtre.

— Je... Je vois. »

Un autre homme bon tué par la folie meurtrière du Maitre des Chevaliers de Ren.

« Il était de Jakku, tu sais ?

— Hein ?

— Oui, d'un petit village appelé Mi Ré Aa. Il a été fondé il y quinze ans par quelques membres de l'Église de la Force.

— Je l'ignorais. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce village.

— Ils étaient plutôt discrets. »

Et soudain, cela revint à Rey.

Son Maître, Tamal Vaa'nan, était venu sur Jakku pour rencontrer « Ceux qui Éclairent les Perdus ». Peut-être qu'il s'agissait des membres de l'Église de la Force ? Ou même de Lor San Tekka en personne ?

« Nous y sommes. »

Rey émergea de ses pensées. Face à elle, Leia sortit une clé de sa poche et l'inséra sous l'autel. Rey entendit une nouvelle arrivée d'eau et un tiroir émergea du mur. À l'intérieur se trouvait un parchemin que Leia s'empressa de dérouler. Ses yeux en parcoururent lentement le contenu. À la fin de sa lecture, elle s'effondra sur le sol, telle une poupée désarticulée.

« Générale ! »

Rey se précipita pour la relever, mais Leia secoua la tête.

« Je suis un peu fatiguée Rey. Fatiguée par tout ça... »

Le regard d'ordinaire si déterminé de Leia était maintenant rempli de lassitude. La plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin. Elle était très curieuse d'en connaitre le contenu.

« Il n'y a rien dans ce parchemin, déclara la Générale en devinant ses pensées. Rien d'utile à la Résistance en tout cas... »

Rey n'insista pas et acquiesça. Elle aida la Générale à se redresser et elles étaient toutes les deux reparties. De retour à la surface, la Générale demanda une faveur des plus étranges à Poe.

« Je souhaiterais rester encore quelques jours ici. Est-ce que cela serait possible, Capitaine ? »

Il afficha un air surpris, puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres Princess- je veux dire, Générale ! »

...

...

Les trois jours d'arrêts, Rey les passa essentiellement dans les souterrains de Zaltris, à explorer chaque galerie de cette immense toile. Toute aboutissait à la surface et toute passait par son centre où se trouvait les ruines de Konpa.

 _« Je suis avec la Force, la Force est avec moi »_ , pouvait-on lire au dessus des fenêtres en arcade. Le leitmotiv des membres de l'Église de la Force.

Parfois Rose et Chewie venaient contempler avec elle le nuage formé par les torrents. Parfois c'était Poe et BB-8 qui l'accompagnaient dans ses excursions. Quant à Finn...

 _« Pas un monstre ? Pas un ennemi ? »_

Rey ferma les yeux, en espérant que cela suffirait à calmer le pincement dans son cœur.

Mais très bientôt, la Jedi se trouva confrontée à un autre problème.

Kylo Ren.

Elle ouvrit les paupières et le vit. Adossé à ce qu'elle devina être une bordure de table.

Il avait les yeux braqués sur elle mais ne disait rien. Elle se releva et s'éloigna de lui.

« **Je me suis beaucoup interrogé sur la Force** **récemment**.»

Elle s'arrêta.

 **« Cette** « **connexion** » **entre nous** , **était-ce** **vraiment Snoke ?** **Je veux dire, l'homme est mort, et pourtant, nous sommes toujours aussi** « **connectés** ».

Rey ne répondit pas mais n'en pensa pas moins : il marquait un point.

 **«** **Dis-moi** **Rey :** **comment** **as-tu su** **? »**

Elle se retourna lentement, confuse.

« **Tundaria. Comment m'as-tu localisé ?**

— Traquer une créature blessée n'est pas très compliquée.

— **Ce n'est pas ma question,** répliqua Kylo Ren en ignorant la pique. **Comment, au départ, as-tu su que je me trouvais sur Tundaria ?**

— C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Après t'être évanoui, tu m'as donnée ta localisation et... »

 _Ça ne va pas,_ pensa Rey. _Ce n'est pas logique._

Et pour cause : un homme évanoui n'aurait jamais pu lui indiquer quoique ce soit...

« **Alors j'avais** **raison à ton propos.** »

Elle releva le menton, perdue.

« **Tu es** **spéciale, brute, intuitive,** énuméra Kylo Ren. **Tu utilises la Force dans ses dimensions les plus impénétrables et ça, sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu redécouvres les règles, repousses les limites, transcendes l'impossible et ouvres des possibilités encore jamais explorées**...

— Je... C'est...

— **C'est exacte : tu** **as lu dans mes** **pensées. Et tu l'as fait,** **a** **lors que j'étais à des années lumières de toi. Et de fait...** — Kylo Ren étendit sa main devant lui — **Tu** **m'as montré qu'il m'est possible de lire dans tes pensées alors que tu es à des années lumières de moi !** »

Et sans crier gare, il manipula la Force pour la soulever dans les airs. Elle se débattit en réponse.

« **Où sont les Textes Fondateurs de l'Ordre Jedi ?** »

Elle se figea, surprise. Heureusement pour elle, ses réflexes bloquèrent la tentative d'intrusion. Kylo Ren maintint cependant la tension, le visage défiguré par l'effort.

« **Je sais que tu connais leur emplacement : tu étais avec Luke Skywalker. Tu connais l'emplacement du premier temple Jedi. ALORS DIS-LE MOI !** »

Des centaines de lames glacées percèrent son corps. Rey serra les dents, les yeux larmoyants. La douleur croissait et lorsqu'elle ne put plus la tenir, elle hurla à plein poumon. Son assaillant la relâcha aussitôt.

Elle retomba sur ses pieds.

...

...

Le corps baignant de sueurs, encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de se produire, Rey inspira profondément. Puis elle se redressa et rejoignit en grande pompe le Faucon Millénium. Elle ouvrit l'un tiroir et les trouva.

Les Textes Fondateurs de l'Ordre Jedi.

Les morceaux du puzzle se connectaient.

La conclusion se dévoila.

Sans perdre une minute, et oubliant l'heure tardive, Rey courut vers la chambre de Leia.

...

...

« Alors si je résume bien, reprit Leia, un châle couvrant ses épaules nues. Ce sont ces livres qu'il n'a eu de cesse de rechercher tout ce temps ?

— Kylo Ren n'en a jamais eu après Luke Skywalker, expliqua Rey. Snoke oui, mais pas lui. Tous les deux voulaient la localisation de Ahch To. Mais Snoke pour tuer le dernier Maître Jedi ; Kylo, pour trouver le Premier Temple Jedi et ses textes fondateurs.

— Cela explique également ce que Kylo Ren faisait à Tundaria : il voulait savoir s'il s'agissait du Premier Temple Jedi. Tundaria était une bonne candidate. Il a dû visiter des centaines de planètes...

— Comme il n'a pas pu mettre la main sur BB-8 et la carte, il a dû procéder par élimination, réfléchit Rey.

— C'est donc ce qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps. »

 _Il aurait de toute façon trahi Snoke,_ pensa Rey.

« Mais pourquoi veut-il à ce point ces textes... ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais le seul moyen de savoir, c'est encore de les ouvrir, répondit Rey en les lui tendant.

— Tu es la Jedi, sourit Leia. À toi l'honneur.

— Je ne peux pas. »

La Générale lui adressa un drôle de regard. Rey baissa les yeux.

« Kylo Ren a essayé de lire mes pensées. Il n'a pas réussi mais...

— Tu as peur qu'un jour il y parvienne.

— Il est vraiment fort... »

Rey ne put s'empêcher de trembler au souvenir. Il avait transcendé la Force. Et avec une telle maitrise qu'elle en avait eu le souffle coupé.

Elle lui avait peut-être inspiré d'autres manipulations de la Force selon ses propres dires, mais lui les avaient maîtrisé en un clin d'œil et de manière parfaitement consciente.

« Tu as raison : c'est un risque que nous ne pouvons pas prendre. »

Rey ferma les yeux, la gorge nouée.

Elle était maintenant une espionne involontaire du Nouvel ordre.

...

...

Cloitrée dans sa chambre d'infortune, en position fœtale, Rey fixait une tâche de moisissure. Cela faisait trois mois maintenant, mais elle continuait à redouter la prochaine Connexion.

Cette pensée la fit raffermir son emprise autour d'elle-même. Si Kylo Ren parvenait à lire ses pensées, alors il pourrait connaître leur localisation. Et cette éventualité angoissait Rey. Elle ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger. Elle voulait que Leia prenne la décision de l'abandonner seule ici, avec personne. Alors, elle sera enfin assurée de leur sécurité.

C'est cet instant que choisit le visiteur pour débouler dans sa chambre et s'aplatir sur le sol.

Les yeux de Rey s'arrondirent.

« Finn ? »

Il se redressa et Rey eut confirmation. C'était bien l'ancien Stormtrooper.

Ils se fixèrent silencieusement, incertains, puis de la détermination barra les lèvres du jeune homme et avant qu'elle ne puisse mot dire, il déposa de force quelque chose dans ses mains.

Les Textes Fondateurs de l'Ordre Jedi.

Les yeux de Rey s'écarquillèrent.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit de donner ça à une personne que je crois de ma vie en précisant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de toi, expliqua Finn. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ça m'est égal ! Parce que la personne en qui je crois le plus au monde, c'est toi !

— Fi-Finn...

— Je sais ce que j'ai dit, anticipa le jeune homme. Et j'ai été stupide ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement et je...Rey, tu es la personne la plus compatissante que je connaisse ! Tu es toujours prête à aider les autres, même si ça signifie des ennuis pour toi. Tu as cru en moi alors que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un menteur et un lâche. Tu m'as donné le courage de faire face et de ne plus me soumettre ! Alors si tu as tendu la main au pire monstre de l'univers, c'est que tu avais une bonne raison de le faire ! »

Sur ces mots, il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi... »

Encore sous le coup de la surprise, Rey ne réagit pas tout de suite. Mais la surprise passée, elle retourna son geste à Finn. Les larmes de joies et de soulagements coulèrent.

 _Merci, merci, merci Finn..._

 _..._

 _..._

Ce fut tout penaud que Finn se présenta à Leia, avec les Textes Fondateurs et Rey. Leia fit rapidement le calcul et lâcha un soupir.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa à nouveau Finn. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et... »

Rey lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Si l'intervention de Finn lui avait été salvatrice, il en était autrement pour la Résistance. Leia quitta son bureau et attrapa récupéra les textes sous le regard toujours plus désolé de Finn.

« Donc à l'origine, intervint timidement Rey. Le plan de la Résistance c'était de...

— Créer une chaine de confiance, répondit la Générale. Et la dernière personne de la chaine aurait été celle qui aurait caché les Textes dans le lieu de son choix. Tu n'aurais alors jamais pu deviner qui. Et Kylo Ren non plus. Mais Finn a brisé la chaine...

— Je suis vraiment désolé.

— Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi ? »

Finn et Rey s'échangèrent un regard perdu. Leia s'expliqua.

« Le commandant Pistoff m'a soumis un nouveau plan pour ces Textes. Et Rey, tu vas nous aider à le concrétiser. »


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Hello ! Comme promis, la suite A l'origine ce chapitre était décomposé en deux (tant au niveau du format que de l'évolution de l'intrigue). Mais à la dernière minute, j'ai décidé d'en faire un chapitre et de dynamiser un peu plus l'avancement. J'espère que ce sera un bon changement. Et j'espère que le résultat te plaira. Par contre, pour la suite, ça prendra un peu plus de temps '

...

...

* * *

...

...

Le feu rougeoyait à travers la nuit ténébreuse, éclairant le visage de chacun des participants.

Tous sans exception contemplaient le spectacle en silence, conscients de ce qui les attendait demain.

Elle ne connaissait pas encore tous les détails de l'opération mais elle était certaine d'une chose.

Tout se terminerait demain.

D'une manière ou d'une autre...

Rey se refusa d'y penser davantage et balaya du regard le visage des autres.

Poe, entre la tristesse et la détente, enlaçait d'un bras BB-8 et de l'autre jetait des bûches pour entretenir le feu. Chewie, entre deux gémissements, dévorait sa brochette. Rose jetait quelque coup d'œil inquiets à Finn et ce dernier contemplait fixement la flamme, comme torturé par une pensée.

 _« Rey, avant que tu ne partes, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir._

 _— Générale ?_

 _— Il n'est plus question de capturer Kylo Ren désormais... »_

Ça, elle l'avait bien compris _._ Elle l'avait compris le jour où Leia lui demanda de ne plus bloquer ses tentatives d'intrusion. Un plan des plus sommaires avec un appât et un piège. Les Textes Fondateurs l'appât, les ruines de Konpa dans lesquels ils étaient cachés, le piège.

Un plan sommaire, un piège grossier.

Mais un Kylo Ren trop orgueilleux pour ne pas accepter le challenge.

Rey ramena ses jambes à son torse, pensive.

Tout se terminera demain.

La guerre, la lutte.

La Connexion.

...

...

 _Les cadavres de la garde impériale gisaient tout autour d'eux. Le revêtement rouge des murs avait disparu avec les flammes, révélant les fondations métalliques de la salle._

 _Il ne restait plus grand chose de la salle du trône de Snoke. Ou de Snoke lui-même._

 _« La flotte ! lança-t-elle. On a encore le temps de la sauv-»_

 _Elle s'arrêta en remarquant qu'il ne la suivait pas._

 _« Ben ? »_

 _Il émergea de sa contemplation du cadavre de Snoke, une lueur déterminée dans le regard, et parla :_

 _« Il est temps de laisser mourir les reliques de l'ancien temps : Snoke, les Skywalker, les Sith, les Jedi, les résistants. Laissons-les tous disparaître. »_

 _Son regard se brouilla._

 _« Rey, je veux que tu me rejoignes. Ensemble nous pourrons apporter un nouvel ordre dans la Galaxie !_

 _— Ne fais pas ça Ben, l'implora-t-elle. Ne prends pas cette direction..._

 _— Non... Non ! hurla-t-il brusquement. Tu continues de t'accrocher ! Arrête ! »_

 _Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir._

 _« Tu veux connaître la vérité sur tes parents ? Ou bien l'as-tu toujours su ? »_

 _Il s'approcha d'elle._

 _« Tu t'es détournée de cette vérité, mais tu ne l'as jamais ignorée... »_

 _Il l'analysait, consciencieusement. Puis une invitation franchit ses lèvres :_

 _« Dis-là. »_

 _Elle flancha._

 _« Dis-là, répéta-t-il plus doucement._

 _— Ils n'étaient personne..._

 _— Des ivrognes, qui t'ont vendu pour un peu d'alcool, appuya l'homme. Très certainement morts et enterrés dans une fosse commune de Jakku. »_

 _Elle sanglota, brisée._

 _« Tu n'as pas ta place dans cette histoire. Tu n'es rien, tu n'es personne **.** »_

 _Elle voulait disparaître._

 _« Mais pas pour moi. »_

 _Elle releva les yeux, surprise, et croisa le regard de l'homme._

 _Grave, solennel..._

 _Sincère._

 _« Rejoins-moi. »_

 _Elle baissa les yeux et vit une main gantée tendue vers elle._

 _Une seconde s'écoula, puis deux._

 _Il fit un autre pas vers elle. Cette fois-ci, la main trembla légèrement._

 _Elle releva la tête et croisa à nouveau son regard._

 ** _Implorant, suppliant et..._**

 _« Je t'en prie... »_

 _ **Seul. Incroyablement seul**. _

...

...

Rey se réveilla en sursaut, glacée jusqu'au os.

La réalité.

Elle venait enfin de comprendre...de tout comprendre... mais...

C'était trop tard maintenant.

La Résistance ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Elle » ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière...

...

...

Rey courrait à travers le marécage, un escadron de Stoormtrooper à ses trousses. Elle s'arrêta à un carrefour des chemins et aperçut le mur de ronces.

Elle le traversa sans hésiter et glissa dans un tunnel invisible à l'œil nu.

Son action la mena dans les souterrains terreux. Elle en traversa les différents tunnels et parvint à destination.

Les ruines de Konpa.

Elle contempla la façade de la bâtisse un instant, puis traversa les colonnes ioniques et atteignit le centre des ruines.

La salle circulaire aux murs d'eau. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui toute l'eau de la pièce avait été évacuée grâce au système de drainage, ne laissant plus qu'une cavités rocheuse entourée d'abîmes.

Rey s'avança sur l'allée principale et remarqua que la porte dorée de la salle du culte était ouverte.

Kylo Ren était déjà là.

Rey poursuivit son bout de chemin, le cœur battant avant de s'arrêter brusquement, à mi chemin.

Tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

Un intrus se tenait derrière elle.

Elle relâcha la tension dans ses épaules et se tourna brusquement, l'arme dégainée. Elle tomba des nues en découvrant son identité.

« ...BB-8 ? »

...

...

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, à bord du Stalker._

« Où est Rey ? exigea Finn.

— Elle accomplit sa mission, lui répondit calmement Pistoff sans quitter des yeux sa console.

— Sa mission ? Quelle mission ? »

Silence. Poe essaya d'attraper le bras de Finn pour le calmer mais il balaya la tentative d'un geste.

« Quel est l'objectif de cette mission ?!

— Mon garçon, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. »

La colère de Finn monta d'un nouveau cran et il attrapa le militaire par le col de sa veste. Militaire qui répliqua aussitôt en lui faisant une clé de bras.

Mais Finn n'en démordit pas.

« Je me fiche de la douleur ! Je me fiche de la hiérarchie ! Je veux savoir à quoi a servi toute cette opération Je veux savoir le rôle de Rey dans tout ça ! »

Leia apparut à cet instant et lui répondit. La mâchoire de Finn se décrocha.

« Maintenant tu sais, conclu Leia.

— Vous l'avez envoyée effectuer cette mission toute seule ?

— C'est une Jedi.

— Même une Jedi ne peut pas grand chose contre une armée !

— Nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'elle n'ait pas à faire face à cette armée, rétorqua Pistoff. Du moins, le reste de la Résistance s'est arrangé pour le faire.

— Vous parlez des missions de sabotages qui ont eu lieu dans toute la Galaxie ?

— Diviser pour mieux régner, toute notre tactique s'est formée autour de ce concept. En organisant des attaques successives sur différents fronts, l'Ordre était forcée de diviser ses troupes et...

— Isoler Kylo Ren, conclut Pistoff. Dans les ruines de Konpa, avec Rey.

— Pourquoi ces ruines ?

— L'eau, expliqua Leia. Les ruines cachées baignent dans l'eau. Un lieu très propice à la Force.

— Et donc quoi ? releva Finn à bout de nerf. On l'abandonne ici ? Parce qu'on est bien en train de décoller, je ne rêve pas ?

— C'est exact. Mais le Faucon Millénium est avec elle. Elle nous rejoindra. »

— Rey savait à quoi elle s'engageait. »

Finn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire. Poe avait raison. Et cela le frustrait.

Il quitta la pièce, furieux, sous le regard peiné des autres résistants. Il arriva aux vestiaires, se jeta sur une banquette et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Rey... Elle allait... Elle allait... Alors que...

« Non ! »

Finn quitta la banquette et emprunta un nombre incalculable de couloirs avant d'arriver à destination.

La porte de sortie.

« Finn ! »

C'était Rose.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

— Je vais rejoindre Rey !

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça, répliqua Rose paniquée. Nous sommes en plein décollage !

— Je m'en fiche, il faut que je la vois ! Il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je-

— Et si tu ne la retrouves pas à temps ? »

Long silence. Il comprit où Rose voulait en venir mais...

« Je dois le faire. Elle... Elle est en train de commette une grosse erreur. Sûrement la pire de sa vie. Et...

— Finn...

— C'est toi qui me l'a appris, qui me l'a fait comprendre. J'ai longtemps cru que ce n'était que des belles paroles, un joli principe sans aucune concrétisation possible, mais... En réalité, s'il y a bien une personne qui n'aura jamais été que dans le vrai, c'est toi.

— Je ne sais pas Finn, répondit piteusement Rose. Et si j'avais eu tort. Et si je m'étais trompée tout ce temps. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de... C'est une chance unique et...

— Je sais, soupira Finn. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais... Si je ne fais rien alors Rey, elle en pâtira toute sa vie et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas laisser arriver...

— Il y a peut-être un autre moyen », rétorqua une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent.

« Tout ce que tu veux, lui demanda Poe Dameron, c'est lui adresser un message, pas vrai ? »

Finn hocha la tête.

« Alors j'ai le messager parfait. »

...

...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? le sermonna Rey. Je veux dire, c'est vraiment dangereux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! »

Le droïde gémit puis tournoya sur lui-même.

« Un message ? De Finn ? »

Le droïde confirma et projeta le message. À la fin de celui-ci, Rey ne sut plus quoi penser.

Elle ne put y penser davantage cependant.

Une autre projection venait d'avoir lieu.

Celle de la porte dorée. Qui vola à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser sans grâce contre une paroi rocheuse.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Rey se releva et se plaça entre BB-8 et Kylo Ren.

« Où sont les Textes Fondateurs ? » répéta l'homme avant de souligner : « Les véritables textes. »

Il tenait dans ses mains le même papier que Leia avait découvert quelque jours auparavant.

Furieux, dévasté...

Rey ignorait le contenu de ce parchemin. Mais il avait visiblement une signification particulière tant pour la mère que le fils...

Elle ne put cependant en débattre plus longtemps : Kylo Ren chargea.

Elle esquiva dans un premier temps l'assaut, puis les deux sabres-laser entrèrent en collision.

 _« Rey, depuis le tout premier jour où je t'ai vu dans ce quartier marchand de Jakku, je n'ai jamais eu de cesse de vouloir ton bonheur. Tu es la première personne qui m'a donné envie de me battre pour autre chose que moi même. Tu es la première personne dont le bonheur compte tellement pour moi que le mien semble dérisoire en comparaison. Je te savoir en vie. Je veux te savoir heureuse. Je veux le meilleur pour toi._ _Tu es ma camarade, tu es mon amie. Mais tu es bien plus encore...»_

Kylo Ren visa son flanc opposé. Rey n'eut qu'à pivoter de quelques degrés son arme pour contrer. Maz avait vu juste : elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise ainsi. Sa nouvelle arme lui permettait de couvrir plus de surface. Le combat était moins épuisant et plus facile à appréhender.

« _Tu es pour moi ce que Rose était pour Paige, ce que Kida était pour son oncle. Tu es ce que le Premier Ordre m'a pris : tu es ma famille, Rey. Ton bonheur compte beaucoup pour moi. Bien plus que le mien, bien plus que la Résistance elle-même... »_

Nouvel assaut. Elle esquiva et contra. Il intensifia le coup.

 _« Je sais que c'est égoïste. Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser comme ça, surtout en ce moment. Dans toute la Galaxie des gens meurent en ce moment pour t'offrir cette unique chance. Et pourtant, je veux quand même... Parce qu'aujourd'hui, une partie de moi en est convaincue... »_

D'un geste, Rey créa une ouverture dans la garde du Maître des Chevaliers de Ren qui dut reculer de plusieurs mètres pour éviter le versant vert de sa lance.

 _« Nous n'arrêterons pas cette guerre en tuant nos ennemis. Mais en sauvant ceux qu'on aime. »_

Et Rey baissa lentement son arme, sous le regard décontenancé de son adversaire.

...

...

« Qu'est-ce que tu...?

— Tu avais raison », le coupa-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard circonspect.

« Il y a un vide dans mon cœur, déclara Rey. Et le Côté Obscur peut le remplir.

— Mais... ? anticipa Kylo Ren.

— L'amour aussi.

— L'amour apporte la souffrance, répliqua-t-il.

— Et le pouvoir, la solitude. »

Long silence.

« Le Côté Obscur est la voie du contrôle, du pouvoir et du confort. C'est la maitrise de la souffrance et son annihilation totale. Mais le pouvoir ne se partage pas. Alors c'est aussi la voie de la solitude : être seul, vivre seul, manger seul, régner seul... »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas être seule. La solitude est une sensation que j'ai que trop connue et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux », déclara-t-elle tristement avant d'ajouter : « Et je commence à croire que toi non plus. »

Le temps se suspendit.

« Tout ce chagrin, toute cette peine... Tu voulais arrêter de souffrir, Ben. Tu voulais arrêter d'être une désillusion constante pour tes parents. Et le Côté Obscur t'a offert ça. Il t'a donné le pouvoir de maitriser et d'éradiquer cette souffrance. Mais tu as fini seul et ça, tu ne l'as pas voulu...

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! répliqua-t-il, la bouche tremblante.

— Le pouvoir ne se partage pas. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, dans la salle du trône, tu m'as offert de le partager ! »

 _._

 _« Rejoins-moi Rey, ensemble nous pourrons diriger ce monde et apporter un nouvel ordre à la Galaxie. »_

.

Ensemble.

Kylo Ren détourna le regard, ennuyé d'avoir été piégé par ses propres mots.

« Non, en fait, rectifia pensivement Rey. Tu ne me l'as pas offert : tu m'as suppliée de le faire. »

 _._

 _« Rejoins-moi Rey... je t'en prie. »_

.

Il chargea, insulté ; elle para l'assaut.

« Malgré tout ce que ça te coûtait, s'acharna la jeune femme, tu l'as fait : tu m'as imploré de te rejoindre parce que... »

Il abattit son arme sur l'épaule de Rey qui contra au dernier moment. Les deux sabre-lasers évacuaient maintenant une chaleur ardente. Mais elle ne lâcha pas prise et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu ne veux plus être seul ! Parce que tu n'as jamais voulu être seul ! »

Il releva son bras, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, et recula, le visage couvert de tics nerveux.

« Tu avais raison : ce lien entre nous, cette Connexion, ce n'était pas Snoke. »

Elle le désigna du doigt.

« C'était toi. C'était Ben Solo, caché au plus profond, hurlant en silence qu'on le sauve. C'était Ben Solo enchainé à la solitude la plus totale sans personne pour l'entendre...

— Ne te fatigue pas déformer la réalité à convenance Rey, déclara-t-il d'un air entendu. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable ! »

Rey referma la bouche, recomposa ses idées, puis reprit.

« L'Histoire voudrait que je te tue. L'Histoire voudrait que cela se termine par la mort de l'un ou de l'autre, mais... Je veux redéfinir les règles. Je veux qu'il y ait une autre issue... Je veux trouver un autre moyen. Et c'est pourquoi... »

Sur ces mots, elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui et tendit sa main vers lui.

« Ben Solo, je veux que tu me rejoignes. »

...

...

Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader du Nouvel Ordre dictatorial de la Galaxie, ouvrit grand les yeux et observa sa Nemesis comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil. Puis, réalisant qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse, il éclata de rire.

Froid, méchant, moqueur.

« Te rejoindre ? »

Puis ce fut au tour des mots.

Sérieux, tranchants.

« Regarde-moi Rey ! Juste pour une fois, regarde-moi ! Je ne suis ni un Solo, ni un Skywalker, pas même un Organa ! Je ne suis pas _eux_ ! La Galaxie entière l'a réalisé il y a bien longtemps, mais toi tu... Es-tu aveugle Rey ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi aveugle ?! Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas comme tous les autres ?! Pourquoi tu m'as regardé avec... »

 _Curiosité ?_

« Il n'y a pas de lumière en moi ! reprit avec plus d'acharnement l'homme. Je te l'ai déjà dit : Ben Solo était cet être faible, peureux et inexistant. J'ai tout donné au Côté Obscur parce qu'il est le seul qui ne m'ait jamais accepté ! J'ai tout donné au Côté Obscur parce qu'il a fait naitre de l'inutile Ben Solo l'invincible Kylo Ren ! »

Et d'un geste, il trancha la passerelle en verre avec son sabre-laser. L'édifice ne s'écroula cependant pas.

La fureur avait retenti, tremblante. Mais passée celle-ci, avalée par la roche, ne resta plus que l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi ? »

Faible murmure.

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Dois-je encore te le rappeler ? Je suis le monstre, je suis l'ennemi...

— Mais pas pour moi. »

Il se figea, puis baissa les yeux jusqu'à créé une ombre sur visage. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Et toutes ses barrières volèrent en éclats.

Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula ainsi.

Tout ce qu'il se vit faire, c'est tendre la main vers elle.

Elle était effrayée, hésitante mais..

Leur doigts se touchèrent, se resserrèrent et puis...

Une douleur lancinante lui transperça le bras. Il eut à peine le temps d'en voir l'origine par dessus l'épaule de Rey — Armitage Hux, un blaster dressé dans leur direction — que son attention fut ensuite attirée par un faible soupir. Ses yeux glissèrent et tomba sur la poitrine rougissante de Rey. Il n'eut pas le temps de hurler que la jeune femme basculait dans le vide.

Il s'affala sur le sol, à la vitesse d'un homme auquel on aurait fait un crochepied, et attrapa la main de la jeune femme à l'aide de son bras encore valide.

« Rey ! »

La jeune femme releva difficilement la tête pour l'observer. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang et la gravité n'aidait pas.

« Eh bien Ren, entendit-il chantonner derrière lui. Nous voilà dans une bien étrange position, tu ne trouves pas ? Oh, mais c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas me voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur ces mots, l'homme se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Alors laisse-moi te décrire précisément ce qu'il se passe. »

La voix s'éloigna pour mieux retentir.

« En ce moment, mon cher Ren, je tiens une lame en argent juste au dessus de ta nuque. Tu as désormais cinq secondes pour faire ton choix : lâcher la fille et avoir une chance de t'échapper. Ou accorder encore cinq secondes d'existence à cette fille qui va de toute façon tomber. »

Il grimaça. La force que lui nécessitait la neutralisation de la chute mobilisait tous ses muscles, y compris ceux de son visage. Et Rey était maintenant inconsciente. Les yeux fermés, elle se contentait de pendre dans le vide.

Oui, il pourrait la lâcher et s'en sortir. Oui, il était certain que même s'il refusait de la lâcher, mort, il finirait par la lâcher de toute façon. Oui, il n'y avait pas de choix à faire.

Et pourtant...

« Le temps est écoulé, Ren. »

Et pour la première fois en plus de treize ans, Ben Solo s'autorisa véritablement à sourire.

Parce qu'« elle » serait sa dernière vision de ce monde.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde ! Non, rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, ni abandonnée. Mais j'ai été très prise par mes examens pour en écrire la suite. Pour me rattraper, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est très long !

Concernant son contenu, il est clé. Il est d'une certaine façon (avec celui du chapitre 16) l'aboutissement de tout un pan de mon histoire.

Et passé le chapitre 16 (que je vais essayer d'écrire le plus vite possible), un nouveau pan de l'histoire devrait s'ouvrir. Mais celui-ci mettra beaucoup plus de temps à être publié ( le temps que je le pense et le consolide).

Bon, ça peut paraitre confus tout ça, donc je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture ! :-D

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Je suis ultra heureuse de voir que ça t'a plu ! C'était l'une des idées pivots de mon histoire et je suis ravie qu'elle ait portée ses fruits. Merci B-Blass ! Et dans le présent chapitre, encore beaucoup d'autres révélations ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira (*croise les doigts en tremblant*)

 **emilinette** : Coucou ! Trop contente et super excitée d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! J'espère que la suite restera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :-D

...

* * *

...

« Le temps est écoulé Ren. »

La lame en argent s'éleva, plongea dans la nuque offerte mais s'arrêta à mi-parcours. Son détenteur, le général Armitage Hux, venait d'être traversé par une secousse. Il observa son environnement et s'aperçut que la pièce tremblait frénétiquement. Un battement de cil plus tard, l'homme était éjecté hors de la pièce par un jet d'eau tout droit sorti du mur.

Le Supreme Leader profita de la diversion pour jouer du talon et basculer dans le vide. Il s'empara de Rey au cours de la chute et inversa leurs positions.

Le sol les accueillit brutalement.

Il rouvrit les paupières, la tête bourdonnante, la vision brumeuse. Ses pupilles glissèrent lentement sur Rey reposant sur son torse.

Rangeant sa douleur dans un coin de sa tête, il se redressa, allongea la jeune femme sur le sol et lui confectionna un garrot d'infortune. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers l'allée en verre.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que Hux et ses hommes n'étaient plus là. La mauvaise, c'était que Rey et lui n'avaient aucun moyen de sortir de la fosse ténébreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il glissa un regard pensif vers la jeune femme évanouie.

L'explosion de tout à l'heure n'avait rien de miraculeux. Quelqu'un l'avait provoquée et avait centré l'arrivée d'eau sur Hux. Et une seule personne aurait été en mesure de le faire.

Rey.

Elle avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour augmenter la pression de l'eau et l'expulser des murs. Elle avait crée cette diversion pour les sauver.

 _« Bip bip bip ? »_

Ben redressa la tête et vit un droïde penché vers eux depuis la passerelle. L'instant d'après, un câble glissa, et le droïde était à leur niveau. Ben Solo plissa des yeux en le reconnaissant.

« Tu es ce droïde n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui connait la localisation de Luke Skywalker. »

Le robot acquiesça, plongeant l'homme dans une réflexion profonde.

Dire qu'il avait passé sept ans de sa vie à rechercher l'emplacement du premier site Jedi. Et dire qu'au moment où cela n'avait plus aucune importance, celui-ci se présentait à lui.

La vie était une drôle d'ironie.

« Bip bip biip. »

Ben émergea de ses pensées et observa le droïde pour essayer de comprendre ses propos.

« Tu veux que je te suive ? »

L'unité BB acquiesça et s'enfonça à dans la pénombre. Ben souleva Rey et marcha sur ses traces. La fosse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient une vraie fourmilière. Mais guidés par le droïde, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un cargo.

Et ce fut comme se recevoir un coup de massue dans le ventre.

Le Faucon Millénium. Le vaisseau de son père. Ce vaisseau qui avait été l'objet de tellement de chagrin et de désillusions...

C'était comme rentrer à la maison après un long voyage. Un très long voyage...

Ben rangea dans un coin de sa tête tous ses mauvais souvenirs et se concentra sur leur survie.

Il installa Rey sur le siège du copilote et démarra le vaisseau. Il activa le pilotage automatique mais n'avait aucune destination sûre en tête. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du droïde qui l'inséra pour lui dans la console.

« Ahch To ? » lut-il difficilement.

...

...

Détendue. C'était l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Détendue, parfaitement reposée et enveloppée dans une délicieuse chaleur.

Rey ouvrit les yeux et, lentement, se redressa. La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'homme dans un coin de la pièce qui refusait obstinément de regarder dans sa direction. Ce qui l'amena au deuxième point.

Elle était torse-nu. En grande partie du moins. Seules sa poitrine et son épaule droite étaient recouvertes d'un bandage clair.

Rouge de gêne, elle ramena la couverture vers elle.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ahch To. »

L'information abasourdit la jeune femme mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de la digérer.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Ce sont ces _créatures_ qui t'ont soignée. »

À la grimace qui ponctua le mot créature, Rey comprit aussitôt la référence.

Les gardiennes de l'île.

Très strictes, plutôt râleuses et s'exprimant en une langue criarde et insupportable, le premier contact avec elles n'était jamais évident . Mais une fois cette étape passée, toute leur bienveillance.

En parlant du loup...

La porte s'ouvrit et deux d'entre elles apparurent. La première se dirigea vers l'homme et le chassa à coup de tapes sévères dans le dos tandis que la seconde vint vers elle pour inspecter son bandage.

Très vite, la confusion revint à la charge et Rey s'évanouit.

À son nouveau réveil, il faisait nuit noire. La chambre baignait dans le silence et la lumière lunaire. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et son attention se posa sur Kylo Ren, endormi.

Ben Solo _,_ rectifia-t-elle mentalement, tout en s'installant en tailleurs près de lui.

On lui avait changé ses vêtements, nota-t-elle. Exit la tunique noire boutonnée jusqu'au cou, bonjour le kimono bleu nuit qui révélait jusqu'à son torse.

Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si lui aussi l'avait déjà observée de la sorte. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle connaissait la réponse à cette question.

Oui.

Il l'avait déjà fait. Lors de son interrogatoire. Il l'avait observée longuement et attendu patiemment qu'elle se réveille.

 _« Où suis-je ?_

 _— Tu es mon invitée._

 _— Où sont les autres ?_

 _— Les voleurs, les meurtriers et les traîtres en tout genre que tu te plais à appeler "amis" ? Tu seras soulagée d'apprendre que je n'en ai aucune idée._

 _— ..._

 _— Tu as toujours envie de me tuer ?_

 _— C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on est pourchassé par une créature masquée. »_

La suite des évènements l'avaient alors surprise. Et ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il retire aussi rapidement son masque ou le fait de tomber sur un être humain qui l'avaient interdite.

Non, c'était la pâleur de son visage.

Blafard, laiteux, presque apaisant...

Et aujourd'hui, baignant dans les rayons lunaires, l'homme semblait opalescent.

Presque irréel...

Alors comme pour vouloir s'assurer de sa tangibilité, elle tendit le revers de ses doigts vers son front et effleura une mèche de cheveux noire. Celle-ci finit entourée autour de son index et Rey se surprit à aimer la sensation, amusée.

Puis les doigts effleurèrent la peau.

L'effet fut fulgurant.

Il ne dura que quelques secondes, mais à la fin de celui-ci, Rey baigna dans le choc.

Elle ne put que regarder Ben Solo se redresser et l'interroger du regard. Un nœud dans la gorge, elle secoua la tête .

« Rey. »

Elle se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Elle cligna lentement des yeux, puis répondit.

« Tout. »

...

* * *

...

 _Du haut de ses cent trente centimètres, Ben Solo, sept ans, contemplait la buée qui se formait sur la vitre. Il espérait que cette distraction suffirait à dissiper sa tristesse._

 _Mais l'effet escompté ne fut pas au rendez-vous._ _Alors_ _il_ _quitta le canapé et le salon, se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents et, timidement, entra._

 _La pièce était ronde et chaleureuse. À son centre, Leia Solo, en robe de chambre, était installée à sa coiffeuse. Dos à lui, elle peignait ses longs cheveux châtains et souriait pensivement. Ses gestes étaient lents et appliqués, et chaque passage ne laissait plus que des ondes soyeuses. Une odeur de karité flottait dans la pièce, signe qu'elle s'était déjà enduie le visage et les bras de crèmes parfumées..._

 _À la fin de son rituel, elle quitta sa coiffeuse et se mit au chaud dans son lit._

 _Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le remarqua._

 _Le temps se suspendit._

 _Elle le dévisagea longuement d'un air soupçonneux, puis brusquement, lui sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était le signe !_

 _Ben quitta son poste d'observation, grimpa sur le lit et se lova dans les bras tendus vers lui. La douce poitrine et l'odeur chaude et sucrée l'accueillirent. Bercé ainsi, il se détendit et se laissa aller aux confessions._

 _« Je crois que papa ne m'aime pas. »_

 _Elle_ _se figea, puis le dévisagea d'un drôle d'air._

 _« Pourquoi tu penses ça ?_

 _— Parce que je l'ai déçu aujourd'hui, répondit le petit garçon. Encore une fois... »_

 _Il n'avait pas réussi à retenir la différence entre la batterie et le moteur ! Il n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer sur l'enseignement de son père alors que-_ _Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par sa mère, qui posa longuement son front contre le sien et, yeux dans les yeux, souffla :_

 _« Ne dis pas ça Ben, ton père t'aime. Plus que tout au monde !_

 _— Mais-_

 _—_ _« Mais_ _» ? Comment ça « mais » ?_ _Oserais-tu prétendre que la princesse Leia ment ?_ _»_

 _Elle se redressa franchement, les poing sur les hanches, et fit mine de s'outrager._ _Et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle laissa échapper un sourire malicieux et ajouta:_ _« Un tel affront mérite un châtiment adéquat, tu ne crois pas ?_ _»_

 _Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Elle le_ _saisit par le ventre et le couvrit de chatouilles. Il rit et rit, jusqu'à ne plus en respirer. Et elle aussi._

 _Et la quiétude revint comme à son habitude dans le rire éclatant de la princesse Leia._

 _Le rire qui soignait son cœur et effaçait ses doutes. Le rire qui comblait ses peurs et le rassurait._

 _Le plus beau rire de la Galaxie._

 _..._

* * *

...

« J'ai vu Leia, celle que tu aimais plus que tout au monde. La belle et courageuse princesse dont tu t'imaginais devenir le chevalier servant. »

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _« Allez Ben tu peux le faire ! »_

 _Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents avant d'en revenir à l'épreuve qui lui était soumise. Tous les autres enfants l'avait passée et réussie, sans encombres, ni incidents : grimper une échelle, traverser une large poutre et caresser le crâne d'un convor._

 _L'épreuve n'avait rien de dangereux : l'échelle était à crinolines, empêchant toute chute vers l'arrière ; la poutre était très large ; des coussins avaient été posé en prévision des chutes quasi inexistantes et le convor, oiseau de nature inoffensif, était endormi._

 _Mais Ben Solo, neuf ans, n'arrivait pas à saisir l'échelle._

 _Il jeta un nouveau regard à ses parents. Sa mère le regardait avec espoir et continuait à l'encourager avec dévotion. Son père lui avait un visage plus fermé, moins confiant, mais lui lança cependant un regard pénétrant. Au fond, lui aussi voulait le voir réussir._

 _Alors Ben se décida et attrapa l'échelle d'une_ _main_. _Il s'arrêta de respirer aussitôt._

 _Une terreur sourde le pénétra jusqu'au os et le paralysa. Il ne sût combien de temps il demeura ainsi, la seule main droite sur l'échelle. En revanche, il se vit très nettement la retirer et s'éloigner._

 _Il put voir la déception sur le visage de ses parents avant de se dérober à leur vue._

 _Encore une fois la peur avait triomphé de lui._..

 _Le soir, de retour chez eux, son père s'était isolé dans son atelier. Il le rejoignit quelques heures plus tard._

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

 _Dos à lui, son père poursuivit imperturbablement son ouvrage, à savoir bricoler des renforcements pour le Faucon Millénium._

 _« Je suis... »_

 _Le marteau continuait à battre ; il ignorait sa présence. Ben se mordit la lèvre inférieure : il n'était pas le bienvenu._ _Alors il tourna les talons._

 _« Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé ? »_

 _Ben se figea. Son père avait posé son marteau mais continuait de fixer son travail._

 _«Tu aurais pu faire un essai et échouer, ça n'aurait pas grave, j'aurais été fier ! Mais toi tu...tu n'as même pas essayé..._

 _— Je suis-_

 _— Je me fiche de tes excuses ! gronda Han Solo en tapant du poings sur la table. Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé ? Pourquoi tu as fui face à l'adversité ? Est-ce que c'est moi ? Est-ce que je t'ai élev... »_

 _Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens mais l'enfant en devinait aisément la fin._

 _« Pourquoi Ben ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça ? »_

 _Simple murmure. Au delà de la colère et du reproche._

 _Une supplique._

 _Han_ _était_ _désormais tourné vers lui, une lueur d'épuisement et de désespoir dans le regard._

 _Ben baissa les yeux et, cette fois, avec un trémolo dans la voix, souffla :_

 _« Je suis désolé. »_

 _Long silence. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Le malaise s'installa. Ben Solo s'enfuit de la pièce._

 _Han fit un geste pour l'arrêter, mais ne chercha pas à le rattraper._

 _Le fils y verra du désintérêt. Le père, la volonté de ne plus intoxiquer la vie de son fils par des attentes égoïstes._

...

* * *

...

« J'ai vu Han Solo, celui dont tu croyais gâcher la vie et les rêves et qui, ironiquement, de son côté, ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de toi. »

...

* * *

...

 _« Les pauvres, franchement je les plains : hériter d'un gosse pareil... Pas une once de courage !_

 _— Faut croire que la bravoure n'est pas de famille..._

 _— Et s'il avait été adopté ? Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suis sûre que vous y avez déjà pensé vous aussi !_

 _— Ben c'est vrai que ça expliquerait pas mal de choses..._

 _— Comme quoi ?_

 _— Sa lâcheté pour commencer. Et sa laideur. Quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Osez me dire que vous n'avez pas été déçus ! Osez me dire que vous ne vous êtes pas dit : « C'est ça le fils de Han et Leia ? C'est lui le nouveau visage des Skywalker ? »_

 _— Eh bien... c'est que... Ok je ne vais pas me mentir : j'ai été déçue ! Je m'attendais à mieux._

 _— Han et Leia ont tous les deux des traits magnifiques ! Et je ne te parle même pas de leurs prestances ! Ils entrent dans une pièce et même la lumière s'éclipse... Comment ils ont fait pour avoir un enfant aussi laid ? Vous avez vu ses oreilles ? Et cette bouche énorme ? Et sa face écrabouillé à chaque qu'il s'apprête à pleurer ! Il a un visage tellement ingrat..._

 _— C'est qu'un gosse !_

 _— Peut-être, mais en attendant, il a visage tellement disgracieux que c'en est criminel._

 _— Ouais mais..._

 _— C'est sûr : il a été adopté ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications : ce garçon ne peut pas être un Skywalker !_ _»_

 _Et tout ce beau monde se dispersa, sans savoir que plus loin, un petit garçon avait tout entendu de leur chuchotements, la main sur le cœur._

 _..._

* * *

...

« J'ai vu ces jacasseurs, ceux dont les messes basses t'ont conduit à te sentir indigne de ton nom et de ta lignée. »

...

* * *

...

 _La porte grinça et s'ouvrit, doucement. Un trait de lumière éclaira un instant le dos de l'enfant, avant de disparaître. Le nouvel arrivant se posta devant le lit et bougea pas._

 _Et Ben Solo, les yeux grands ouverts, attendit._

 _Mais Han Solo, la main suspendue à quelques millimètre de la joue de son fils, n'alla pas au bout de son geste._

 _Il quitta les lieux, peu après._

 _Ben mit un certain temps avant de se retourner et de fixer la porte close._

 _Le lendemain, il apprenait le départ de son père. Et le souvenir défila en boucle dans sa tête, ne lui laissant que cette triste conclusion._

 ** _"Suis-je à ce point monstrueux ? Au point de ne même plus vouloir me toucher le visage ?_** ** _Juste une dernière fois...?"_**

 _Puis le doute._

 _Ce dernier était_ _né alors qu'il fouillait dans les affaires de son père._

 _Et depuis, il le rongeait._ _Comme une maladie de peau, comme une nécrose de l'âme_

 _Alors un soir, Ben se présenta à sa mère, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'attendit pas la fin de son rituel beauté._

 _« Han Solo... Papa... Est-ce qu'il est parti à cause de moi ? »_

 _Il la vit à travers le miroir écarquiller les yeux et se tourner brusquement vers lui. N'y tenant plus, il explosa en sanglot et elle se précipita vers lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serra fort contre elle en tombant à genoux._

 _« Non. Ton père n'est pas parti à cause de toi. Ton père t'aime. Plus que tout au monde... »_

 _Deux photos. L'une où Han Solo flambait le bonheur, l'autre la lassitude. Et la seule variable dans ces deux photos, c'était..._

 _Ben retira son front brûlant et ses yeux rougis de la douce poitrine et observa sa mère._

 _Et dans le regard de la princesse Leia, le doute se confirma._

 _Son père était parti à cause de lui._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

« J'ai vu Le Départ, cet événement à l'origine de ta plus grande méprise. Mais également de ta plus grande souffrance... »

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Ben Solo, neuf ans, se dirigea à pas feutrés vers Leia. Cette dernière reposait dans sa chambre, profondément endormie. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller._

 _Juste se rassurer._

 _Il la contempla un instant, la remerciant mentalement d'être encore là, puis lui attrapa la main._

 _Il gela sur place et, mollement, laissa retomber la main d'adulte._

 _Avant, le rire de Leia parvenait toujours à ses guérir ses blessures. Elle avait simplement à être pétillante et pleine de vie et il se sentait plus léger et à nouveau heureux._

 _Le_ _rire baume au cœur._

 _Le rire éclatant de la princesse Leia._

 _Mais depuis le départ de Han Solo, le rire éclatant ne prenait plus._

 _La tristesse, le chagrin, demeurait._

 _Pire, il les augmentait_

 _Et il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi._

 _Leia Solo, la femme la plus forte, la plus belle et la plus pétillante de toute la Galaxie, était malheureuse._

 _Profondément malheureuse._

 _Ben sortit de la pièce et s'effondra dans le couloir._

 _Leia Solo, la princesse Leia au sourire éclatant, mourait à petit feu. De la même maladie qui frappait la perruche à laquelle on prenait sa moitié._

 _De la colère surgit dans le corps de l'enfant._ _Une colère dirigée contre Han Solo._

 _Tout ça c'était à cause lui, de cet époux indigne qui était parti sans se retourner !_

 _La lèvre inférieure de l'enfant trembla nerveusement puis la réalisation parvint._

 _Non... Han Solo, ce n'était pas lui... le fautif._ _Le véritable fautif, c'était le motif du départ de Han Solo._

 _Le véritable fautif, c'était lui._

 _Ben Solo._

 _Sur cette pensée et à l'image d'un pantin désarticulé, il se redressa et se laissa choir sur son lit._

 _S'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps au départ de Han Solo, là, il ne le put. Parce qu'il n'était même plus légitime à pleurer et à s'apitoyer sur son sort._

 _Parce que la personne qu'il aimait et estimait le plus au monde, souffrait infiniment plus que lui._

 _Et tout ça, par sa faute._

 _Parce qu'il faisait parti de sa vie._

 _Parce qu'il existait._

 ** _"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas aussi fort et courageux que tous les autres Skywalker ? Pourquoi suis-je à ce point terrifié par la vie ? Pourquoi suis-je lâche et faible ? Pourquoi doivent-ils souffrir ce que je suis ? "_**

...

* * *

...

« Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était te rassurer, savoir qu'elle au moins ne partira pas... Mais quand tu as vu à quel point elle en souffrait, tu...tu t'es mis à prier qu'elle t'abandonne sur une planète perdue, parce que toi tu... »

...

* * *

...

 _Vivre était devenu intenable._

 _Depuis le départ de Han Solo, Leia avait décidé de toujours le garder près d'elle. Elle l'emmenait à tous ses déplacements diplomatiques, tout en s'efforçant de masquer sa peine._

 _Mais plus elle se forçait à sourire et plus il ressentait toute sa détresse._

 _Plus elle se donnait du mal pour paraitre heureuse, plus il en saignait._

 _Plus elle prétendait que tout allait bien, plus il se maudissait d'être né._

 ** _"J'aimerais disparaitre de ce monde pour te rendre ton bonheur. Mais..."_**

 _Il reposa le flacon de pastille rouge._

 ** _"...je suis bien trop peureux, même pour en finir."_**

 _..._

* * *

...

« Alors tu as vécu dans le désespoir. Fautif, coupable d'être à l'origine de son chagrin. Tu l'aimais tellement... Et elle, elle ne se doutait de rien... »

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Un petit jardin à la géométrie parfaite._

 _Le jardin du Sénat._

 _Assis sur des marches, en position fœtale, Ben Solo fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir le papillon qui voletait autour de lui._

 _« Alors c'est toi l'enfant de Leia Solo, l'héritier des Skywalker ? »_

 _Ben décolla son front de ses rotules et dévisagea la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il semblait humain, comme lui, bien que sa peau semblait comme brûlée. Le papillon revint dans son champ de vision et il baissa la tête._

 _« Tu es effrayé, mon garçon ? Par ce lépidoptère ? »_

 _Ben ne répondit pas. La question était suffisamment humiliante comme ça, pour qu'il n'y ajoute une réponse qui l'était encore plus. Mais le papillon revint à la charge et Ben ne put dissimuler plus longtemps sa terreur._

 _« Oui j'ai peur ! De ce papillon et de tout si vous voulez le savoir ! Alors chassez-le, je vous en prie ! »_

 _Long silence. Ben Solo risqua un coup d'œil à travers ses doigts, surpris._

 _« Vous... Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ?_

 _— Me moquer ? s'amusa l'inconnu. Alors que tu viens à l'instant de me prouver ta sagesse ?_

 _— Ma... sagesse ?_ _»_

 _De la surprise, l'enfant passa à la curiosité._

 _« Tu as raison mon enfant : ce papillon est effrayant. Il suffit de regarder la puissance avec laquelle il tranche l'air, la manière dont ses ailes distordent l'espace. Il crée de l'instabilité, un point de rupture dans l'équilibre. Et toute perturbation dans l'équilibre est dangereuse. Battements inoffensifs ici, tornades destructrices ailleurs... Alors oui, tu as toutes les raisons d'être terrifié par tout. __Le monde, l'univers, le vivant, tout n'est régit que par un concept : la **passion**. Une passion effrayante, violente, dangereuse... Le monde est effrayant. Et toi, mon garçon..._ _»_

 _Ben Solo buvait les paroles de l'inconnu, fasciné._

 _« Tu le ressens. Tu ressens la tension qui existe entre les_ _éléments, tu ressens la violence latente de ce monde, le danger permanent tout autour de toi, la prédation qui existe en chacun de nous... »_

 _Ben leva inconsciemment la tête. Il croisa le regard de son interlocuteur : pénétrant, entendu._

 _«_ _La_ _**paix** est une illusion, le monde est **passion**. Et toi mon garçon, tu ressens cette **vérité** à travers tous les pores de ta peau. Et ça t'effraye._ _Mais ce danger, cette violence, cette **Force** : tu peux la contrôler._

 _— La contrôler ? hoqueta Ben._

 _— La contrôler, confirma l'inconnu. Et si tu y parviens, jamais plus tu n'auras **à avoir** peur... Jamais. »_

 _Long silence. Ben Solo réfléchit longuement, puis plongea son regard dans celui de l'inconnu._

 _« Comment ? »_

 _Il sourit._

 _« La peur est sagesse. Mais la sagesse n'est que la première étape au contrôle. Pour y accéder, il te faut arrêter de **ressentir** et apprendre à **voir**._

 _— Je ne comprends pas, souffla piteusement Ben._

 _— Laisse-moi te montrer. »_

 _En fraction de seconde, et sans jamais quitter des yeux Ben Solo, une nuée de papillons se logea dans la main de l'inconnu. Ils s'agitèrent mais sans jamais sortir d'un certain espace, comme prisonniers de murs invisibles, avant d'être consumés par des flammes sorties de nulle part._

 _« À ton tour maintenant, lui lança l'inconnu d'un air entendu._ _Vois la tension et saisit là !_

 _Amorphe, le jeune garçon ne répondit rien et s'exécuta. Après quelques minutes, une fleur beige et sa tige se logèrent entre son pouce et son index._

 _« Pas mal. Mais pourquoi une fleur ? »_

 **"Parce que j'aime les fleurs",** _pensa Ben avant de quitter_ _des yeux son trophée et de porter toute son attention sur l'inconnu._

 _Il ignorait pourquoi mais il se sentait en confiance avec lui._

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas effrayé._

 _Ce ne fut pas le cas de Leia qui se précipita vers eux, alarmée._

 _L'inconnu s'en alla de lui-même._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

« J'ai vu beaucoup de choses. Mais j'ai surtout vu l'origine de tout, de ton malheur, de ta peur. Quelque chose que seule deux personnes ont compris : Snoke et Luke Skywalker. »

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _« Bonjour Ben, je suis Luke Skywalker, ton oncle. »_

 _Existait-il seulement un mot pour décrire toute l'admiration que Ben Solo portait à cet homme ? Du respect, de l'amour et une confiance absolue._

 _Avec lui, Ben avait enfin l'impression de s'être ancré quelque part._ _Et surtout, il avait fait renaître l'espoir._

 _« Tu as des affinités avec la Force. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à comprendre ce lien et à l'apprivoiser. Qu'en dis-tu ? »_

 _Jeune_ _padawan, tout de blanc vêtu, porté par un seul rêve._

 _Gagner_ _en_ _courage et en vaillance._

 _Pour enfin faire la fierté de ses parents et reconstruire sa famille._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

« Luke Skywalker, l'homme en qui tu avais une foi absolue. Celui qui te guidait et éclairait ton chemin. En suivant son enseignement, tu espérais enfin obtenir cette vaillance et ce courage qui te manquaient, mais... »

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _Ben Solo, dix-neuf ans révolus, était très fort._

 _Son adversaire, de petite taille, encapuchonné, agile et adepte du double sabre-laser, put s'en convaincre. Maitrisé par le jeune padawan, le guerrier retira sa capuche et se présenta._

 _« Je suis Tamal Vaa'Nan Le Glot et je suis ici à la demande du Seigneur Snoke._

 _— Snoke ? Le nouveau Leader de l'opposition ?_ _Les rumeurs disent de lui qu'il est affilié au Côté Obscur._

 _— Il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous._

— _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'accepterais une telle rencontre ?_

 _— Il vous connaît. Et vous le connaissez aussi. Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés. »_

 _Et sans tenir compte de la stupeur du jeune homme, le Glot lui tandis une boule de communication qui projeta une image holographique. Ben écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant._

 _« C'est vous, souffla-t-il. L'homme de cette fois-là._

 _— **Oui mon enfant, je suis Snoke.**_

 _— Alors vous êtes un Seigneur Sith ?_

 _— **Pas exactement. Un seigneur, oui. Adepte du Côté Obscur également. Mais pas un Sith.** »_

 _Ben plissa les yeux._

 _« Que voulez-vous ?_

 _— **Te connaître. Les rumeurs disent de toi que tu es extrêmement fort. Bien plus fort que Luke Skywalker lui-même. Et pourtant...**_

 _— Quoi ?_

 _— **Tu es toujours aussi terrifié.** »_

 _Ben se liquéfia sur place._

 _« **Tellement fort, tellement puissant,** poursuivit Snoke. **Mais tellement terrifié...** »_

 _Comment le savait-il ?_

 _« **C'est parce que tu t'interdis certaines choses,**_ _répondit Snoke comme en lisant dans ses pensées._ ** _Des choses qui pourraient t'éclairer, te guider..._**

 _— Je ne recourrais pas au Côté Obscur ! rétorqua fermement Ben en anticipant ses propos._

 _— **Même s'il te permettait d'obtenir ce que ton cœur désire ardemment ?** »_

 _Le disciple Jedi tressaillit, Snoke poursuivit._

 _« **Tu es fort car tu as appris à voir et manipuler la tension entre les éléments. L'enseignement Jedi t'a apporté ça. Mais tu es toujours aussi terrifié car il y a tout un pan qui t'échappe encore : l'esprit. La prédation qui sommeille en chacun de nous, tu continues à la ressentir mais tu t'interdis de la voir et de la contrôler. Parce que la voie du Jedi te l'interdit. Parce que l'enseignement Jedi est tronqué.**_

 _— Le Côté Obscur est le versant pervers de la Force. Il conduit ses utilisateurs à la folie et à la déraison. Je n'y recourrais jamais ! »_

 _Snoke éclata de rire._

 _« **C'est ce que ton oncle t'a appris ? Et tu continues à le croire ? Tu as vu la Force, la tension entre les éléments et la violence de ce monde et tu crois toujours à cette illusion qu'est la paix ? Il n'y a qu'une seule vérité : le monde est passion. Les adeptes du Côté Obscur sont les seuls à accepter cette réalité, là où le Jedi se voile du doux mensonge de la paix.**_

 _— Je ne vous crois pas._..

 _— **Et tu n'as pas besoin : vois-le ! Avec tes propres yeux et ta propre force. Vois-le et forge-toi ta propre opinion.** »_

 _Long silence._

 _« **Le monde est passion. Le monde est tension. Le monde est pouvoir. Cherche-le, trouve-le. Et enfin, la peur disparaîtra de ton cœur. Chasse l'incertitude et ce que tu recherches s'offrira à toi.** »_

 _Le courage. La vaillance._

 _Ben Solo redressa le front._

 _« Que dois-je faire ? »_

 _Snole esquissa un sourire et répondit._

 _« **Pénètre leurs pensées. Identifie leurs motivations, leurs peurs, leurs objectifs. Tu as un tel potentiel en toi... Entraîne-toi, maîtrise la Force dans toutes ses dimensions. Et comme pour ton grand-père avant toi, le Côté Obscur te sauvera.** »_

...

* * *

...

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour conclure mais fut devancée par son interlocuteur.

« Snoke m'a corrompu. Il m'a appâté par la promesse du courage et m'a fait recourir au versant obscur. J'ai goûté au contrôle absolu. Et j'ai arrêté de ressentir la peur. Avec le Côté Obscur, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti courageux. Enfin digne de la forte Leia, de l'intrépide Han Solo et du légendaire Luke... Mais j'avais tort. Parce que le courage n'a de place que dans l'incertitude et l'inconnu. Et le Côté Obscur...

 _—_ Est la voie du contrôle absolu et de la prévision. »

Autrement dit, le Côté Obscur de la Force ne pourra _jamais_ être la voie du courage.

Snoke l'avait berné.

« Le contrôle. Une capacité qui m'avait tellement échappé qu'elle est rapidement devenu une obsession une fois découverte. Je me suis plongée dans le Côté Obscur au point de ne même plus y voir de contradiction avec mes objectifs. Et Luke Skywalker l'a découvert. »

...

* * *

...

 _La nuit était noire, sans lune, ni étoiles._

 _Il errait sans but, perdu._

 _Pourquoi ?_ _La question tournait encore et encore mais ne trouvait aucune réponse._ _Pourquoi son oncle avait essayé de le tuer ?_ _Pourquoi sa vie était à ce point misérable ?_ _Han, Leia et maintenant Luke...?_ _Devait-il en finir ? Devait-il cesser d'exister ?_

 _Il s'arrêta en apercevant un groupe de padawan devant lui, sabre-lasers dégainés._

 _Ils l'attaquèrent, il laissa ses réflexes prendre le contrôle._

 _Le combat s'allongeant, Ben réalisa que ses camarades ne voulaient pas simplement le neutraliser._

 _Ils voulaient le tuer._

 _La rage coula dans ses bras, la rage pénétra ses pensées._

 ** _"_** ** _Pourquoi ce serait à moi de disparaître ?"_**

 _Le monde est passion. Le monde est tension. Le monde est pouvoir._

 ** _"Ils veulent me tuer parce qu'ils ont peur de moi._ _Parce que j_** _ **e suis passion, je suis tension."** _

_Luke Skywalker a dû vouloir le tuer pour la même raison. Pour son potentiel._

 _Mais..._

 ** _"Je suis le pouvoir. Je n'ai aucune raison de mourir !"_**

 _Et sur cette pensée, il planta son sabre-laser dans le cœur d'un des Jedi et l'observa froidement mourir._

 _Kylo Ren était né._

...

* * *

...

« Tout ce qui t'est arrivé, murmura faiblement Rey. C'est à cause de la Force. C'est la Force qui t'a conduit à avoir peur. Constamment peur. Tu ressentais tout : la tension entre les éléments, le danger et la violence intrinsèque au monde, la désillusion de ton père, la souffrance de ta mère, la déception des gens qui te rencontraient pour la première fois... L'univers entier te mentait et tu le sentais. Alors tu finissais terrifié et paralysé, ce qui entretenait la déception et la souffrance... »

Un cercle sans fin. Causé par la Force. Han Solo était parti pour revenir en meilleur père. Leia avait couvert son chagrin par un solide masque. Tout deux avaient agi dans l'intérêt de leur fils. Mais la sensibilité hors norme de leur fils, son lien avec la Force avait mis tous ses efforts en échec.

C'était tellement injuste...

« Tout ce que tu voulais c'était leur plaire. Mais à la fin...

— À la fin, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Car ce que je recherchais, ce n'était plus le courage, mais bien le contrôle. L'absolu qui terrasserait la peur. L'ordre, la maîtrise, le pouvoir. Un monde sans plus de place pour l'incertitude et le doute. Un nouvel-

— Un Nouvel Ordre. »

Le silence tomba.

Tellement de révélation. Le puzzle était plus clair désormais. Il y manquait encore plusieurs pièces cependant. Mais...

« Rey ?

— Hm ? »

Un geste de la main, et elle s'endormit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi". Et pour toutes les personnes qui pourraient se poser la question, ma fic ne tiendra pas compte des évènements qui ont eu lieu durant l'épisode 9. Donc, pour toutes les personnes qui n'auraient pas encore vu le film, aucun risque de spoils en lisant cette fic ;-)

 **Note de l'auteur** : à toutes personnes qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 9, **NE LISEZ PAS LA NOTE QUI SUIT** **ET PASSEZ DIRECTEMENT À LA FIC** ! Je vais un peu parler du film. Autrement dit, ça va **spolier** salement !

A-hem*

Donc, je suis finalement allée voir l'épisode 9 de la saga il y a quelques jours et personnellement, j'ai passé un bon moment. Après il est vrai que niveau cohérence d'ensemble (notamment avec l'épisode 8), on aurait pu mieux faire...

Mais la scène de fin par contre... T-T

Je ne saurais même pas vous dire l'effet qu'elle m'a fait. Ou comment faire naître un espoir (ils étaient tellement bien ensemble !) et te l'enterrer définitivement en deux minutes... T-T

Bref, j'avais besoin de m'épancher sur cette scène...

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **Delphine** : Hello Delphine ! Alors un grand merci pour ta review ! J'étais alors en pleine période de passage à vide et avec Diony, vous m'avez redonné la pêche pour écrire ! Donc un grand merci ! :-D J'espère de tout cœur que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes (sinon ta nuit blanche n'en aura pas valu la peine, n'est-ce pas ? ;-P)

Ensuite, pour la fic, je suis vraiment désolée, mais les chapitres suivants mettront également du temps à venir. Je n'ai pas encore fixer certains points donc, vraiment, ça va prendre du temps (T-T). Mais j'essaye de faire au mieux, promis !

 **Diony** : Coucou ! Ta review m'a fait super, super plaisir ! Et elle m'a surtout donné un boost d'enfer pour reprendre l'écriture ! Donc grand merci ! Je suis heureuse et soulagée que le background de Kylo te plaise ! C'est l'aspect de ma fic qui me tient le plus à cœur et pour lequel je donne tout (le nombre de chapitre que j'ai écris, rééecris rien que pour son background ! J'ai encore tous les brouillons ^^') Bref, je ne t'embête pas plus avec mes états d'âme et te laisse lire la suite :-)

...

...

* * *

...

...

Kimono et cheveux au vent, Ben Solo contemplait le spectacle qu'Ahch To lui offrait.

L'aube. Le moment de bascule où l'ombre cédait face à la lumière.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il n'a jamais existé une seule école du Côté Obscur mais plusieurs. À chaque époque son grand maître, et à chaque grand maître, sa philosophie, sa discipline et ses arts.

Mais s'il était une pluralité d'école du Côté Obscur, tous s'accordaient cependant sur un point :

Le pouvoir **est** le moyen **et** l'objectif.

 ** _Le pouvoir par le pouvoir et pour le pouvoir._**

Un pouvoir qui s'accumule, se conserve, parfois même se transmet.

Mais jamais ne se morcèle.

C'était dans son essence même : le pouvoir ne se partage pas. Alors inévitablement, sa quête conduit à la solitude.

Le Côté Obscur conduit à la solitude.

Mais de la solitude, Ben Solo n'en avait jamais voulue. Et Rey de Jakku non plus.

 _« Tu es tellement seule, tellement effrayée de partir. Alors la nuit, dans un vain espoir de trouver le sommeil, tu imagines un océan et une île. »_

Une île.

Toute pareille à celle qu'il contemplait en ce moment même...

Ben médita ce détail un moment puis quitta son poste d'observation.

Il devait retourner au chevet de Rey.

...

...

En poussant la porte de la hutte, Ben eut la surprise de tomber sur une Rey parfaitement éveillée. En position fœtale, un sourire aux lèvres, elle contemplait le feu dans la cheminée, le droïde à ses côtés.

« Tu es réveillée. »

Elle croisa son regard et sourit légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne devrais pas être debout.

— Je vais bien, je t'assure, répondit la jeune convalescente. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Il ferma la porte de la hutte, s'avança vers elle, et se mit à son niveau. Ses yeux noisette brillaient et ses réflexes étaient encore lents. Il soupira et posa sa main sur son front. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise et cette simple gêne lui fit comprendre qu'elle se sentait effectivement mieux. Il retira sa main.

« Tu as raison : ta fièvre a baissé. »

Il s'éloigna d'elle et s'installa sur le rebord du lit en bois ; elle le suivit du regard, troublée.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

— Cinq jours.

— J'avais pourtant eu l'impression d'aller mieux.

— La Force, répondit Ben en se penchant en avant. Tu as dû t'épuiser en lisant dans mes pensées cette nuit-là. La fièvre t'a prise le lendemain.

— Je comprends...

— Comment va ta blessure ?

— Mieux, j'ai encore quelques relents de douleur mais ça a été bien soigné. Les gardiennes ont fait un travail fantastique !

— Le droïde a eu raison de nous amener ici », approuva Ben en balayant la hutte du regard.

Rey esquissa un sourire et caressa le robot à ses côtés pour le féliciter. Puis lentement, son regard se voila.

« Des nouvelles de la Galaxie ? Est-ce que la guerre est finie ?

— Je ne sais pas. »

Aux dernières nouvelles, Hux avait été balayé par un jet d'eau et les divisions de Stormtroopers étaient dispersées à travers toutes la Galaxie...

« Tu as besoin de repos, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je repasserai plus tard.

— Ben ! »

Il s'arrêta.

« Merci », lâcha-t-elle.

La main sur la poignée, il balaya du regard le bois de la porte, puis se retourna.

« Pour quoi ?

— Pour avoir veillée sur moi, répondit-elle faiblement. Et...

— Et ? »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Pour avoir pris ma main. »

Il la dévisagea longuement, acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

...

...

Le feu dansait joyeusement dans son foyer et Rey s'autorisa un soupir de contentement. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait cette sensation mais, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait _bien_.

« Ainsi donc c'est le chemin que tu as choisi. »

Sa respiration se bloqua, son sourire se figea. Elle se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur une silhouette bleutée.

« Maitre Skywalker...

— Tu as ignoré toutes mes mises en garde. Tu as choisi de t'allier à lui, encore une fois.

— Je sais, murmura Rey. Mais Ben... il a changé.

— Tu n'en sais rien.

— Il a pris ma main ; il nous a rejoint, nous, la Résistance !

— Alors pourquoi je ressens un conflit en toi ? »

Les pupilles de Rey s'écarquillèrent.

« Je le ressens clairement, et toi aussi, poursuivit Luke. Tu es déchirée de l'intérieur. Et à l'origine de ce conflit, mon neveu. »

Rey cligna lentement des yeux.

« Kylo Ren t'a donnée toutes les raisons de douter de lui par le passé. Il t'a déçue à plusieurs reprises et a essayé de te faire basculer du Côté Obscur autant de fois. Et pourtant, tu lui as tendu la main, à nouveau.

— Et j'ai eu raison de le faire. Il a changé, je le sais !

— Non tu ne le sais pas : tu l'espères, rectifia Luke. Et c'est ce qui est à l'origine de ton conflit : tu ne sais pas qui de Kylo Ren ou Ben Solo a saisi ta main. Et tu refuses de le savoir... »

Rey ouvrit la bouche pour contester, rectifier, nier. Mais-

« ... parce que tu as peur que ce qui est arrivé à Han Solo t'arrive aussi. Tu as peur que, malgré tous les efforts et les espoirs que tu as déployés, la personne qui t'attende au bout du chemin ne soit pas Ben Solo mais Kylo Ren. »

Rey referma la bouche et baissa les yeux, vaincue.

« En choisissant de ne plus être en conflit avec _lui_ , tu es entrée en conflit avec toi-même », conclut le veille homme.

.

Qui avait attrapé sa main ? Celui qui voulait la corrompre ou celui qui voulait être sauvé ?

 _« C'est ça Rey : libère la rage, ressens le pouvoir et_ _embrase le Côté Obscur ! »_

 _« Je t'ai sauvé parce que tu as déjà fait un pas vers moi, vers le Côté Obscur. »_

« _Rejoins-moi... je t'en prie. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de lumière en moi ! J'ai tout donné au Côté Obscur parce qu'il est le seul qui ne m'ait jamais accepté ! »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Je suis le monstre, je suis l'ennemi... »_

Kylo Ren ou Ben Solo...?

Rey redressa le front et s'interrogea.

« Que dois-je faire ?

— Affronter la vérité, répondit le sage. Tu as vu Ben Solo, son passé, ses choix. Vois Kylo Ren maintenant. Vois le comme je **_l'ai vu_**. Vois s'il est devenu une hypothèse révolue ou s'il est un danger imminent. »

Autrement dit, voir s'il restait encore un peu de Kylo Ren en Ben Solo.

...

...

Ben et BB-8 étaient de retour à la hutte après avoir fait choux blanc. Pour une raison obscure, le droïde avait choisi de le suivre lui, plutôt que de rester avec Rey. Ben le soupçonnait, ou de le surveiller ou de s'être entiché de lui. Et aucune de ces options n'étaient à son goût...

Rey de son côté n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle continuait à fixer le feu de la cheminée mais avec un regard beaucoup moins joyeux et plus pensif.

Ben épousseta sa tenue puis s'installa près du feu aux côtés de Rey. BB-8 se glissa entre eux. Il choisit cet instant pour évoquer ce mystère qui l'intriguait depuis son premier jour ici.

« Cette île, je l'ai déjà vue. Mais pas dans mes souvenirs. » Il glissa son regard vers elle. « Dans les tiens. »

Elle ne répondit pas ; il replongea dans le souvenir.

« Pour échapper à la solitude et à la froideur de Jakku, tu rêvais chaque nuit d'une île et d'un océan. De _cette_ île et de _cet_ océan. »

Un silence accueillit son propos.

« Tu rêvais de cet endroit bien avant d'y mettre les pieds, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— À cause de la Force ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posée la question. J'avais d'autres préoccupations à l'époque... »

Son entraînement de Jedi, la Résistance.

La mort de Han Solo.

« Ben ? »

Il releva la tête.

« Les Textes Fondateurs de l'Ordre Jedi... Pourquoi tu les voulais à ce point ? »

La flamme de la cheminée dansa un long moment dans son regard, puis il rompit le contact et répondit à la jeune femme.

« Sais-tu ce que sont les midi-chlorien ?

— Je crois avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus, répondit Rey. Ce sont des organismes qui se concentrent autour de la Force. Ils sont attiré par les utilisateurs de la Force. Et d'après les dires, on peut déterminer la puissance d'un adepte de la Force à la quantité de midi-chlorien qui l'entoure.

— C'est exacte. Mais tu sais pourquoi ? » Elle fit non de la tête. « Parce que les midi-chlorien viennent de la planète de la Force.

— La Force vient d'une planète ? s'étonna Rey.

— D'après les mythes, oui. Et le nom et l'emplacement de la planète de la Force sont dans ces textes. »

Il la vit réfléchir puis secouer la tête.

« Pourquoi vouloir retrouver cette planète ?

— Le pouvoir, répondit Ben. Baigné dans la Force, mes pouvoirs auraient décuplés. Et j'aurai enfin pu réaliser mon objectif. Le Nouvel Ordre. Le contrôle de tout. La fin de l'incertitude et la peur, la fin des conflits et des tensions. La fin des divergences d'intérêts. Un ordre indifférent à la différence et tourné vers un seul objectif. Chaque personne ne vivant et ne travaillant, dans l'ordre et la paix, que pour les intérêts d'une et unique figure.

— Toi.

— Oui. »

Il la sentit se braquer, avec une violence à peine contenue. Ses mots avaient réveillé la rebelle. Celle qui refusait la servitude et la soumission. Celle qui luttait pour l'existence digne des plus faibles. Celle qui aurait lutté jusque dans la mort pour ne jamais laisser un tel évènement se produire dans la Galaxie.

Du dégoût. C'était ce que Rey transpira par tous les pores de sa peau en cet instant.

Alors il s'éloigna un peu du sujet.

« Ce plan, à l'origine, n'était pas le mien. Quelqu'un d'autre avant moi avait essayé de le mettre en place.

— Qui ?

— Mon grand-père. »

Le regard de Rey s'assombrit.

Dark Vador. Le projet le plus secret qu'il nourrissait, à l'abri de tous les regards, y compris de Palpatine.

Vador avait été mi-Jedi mi-Sith, ni Jedi, ni Sith. Le Jedi voulait la paix et la tranquillité. Le Sith, la passion et le pouvoir. Vador lui voulait une Galaxie efficace et aseptisée. Éliminer les émotions, car à l'origine de tous les conflits du monde, et instaurer l'ordre.

Les gens qui le qualifiait de machine n'étaient pas tout à fait dans le faux...

« Et maintenant ? »

Ben releva la tête.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux toujours ? Ce Nouvel Ordre ? »

 _Tout ce que je veux c'est_ _être avec toi,_ pensa Ben. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça. En fait, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça tout court ! Alors il opta pour la réponse la plus laconique.

« Non, j'ai renoncé à cet objectif. »

 _Depuis le moment où j'ai attrapé ta main..._

Du soulagement et un sourire éclaira le visage de Rey.

Le cœur de Ben s'en chiffonna étrangement et il comprit qu'il devait trouver de quoi détourner l'attention.

N'importe quoi.

« Rey, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. C'est à propos du Faucon... »


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! *Tisiphone se prend une volée de tomate dans la gueule*. Oui, je sais, j'en ai mis du temps à pondre la suite. Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'abandonne pas cette fic et que j'y concentre beaucoup d'efforts *promis/jurée*. Mais j'étais tellement peu satisfaite du résultat jusque-là...(un de ces chapitres compliqués à écrire et à mettre en forme). Du coup, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **x-Beautiful Blass-x** : Merci ! :-D Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ^^

 **Hela. Stark** : Oh Hela, je suis tellement heureuse que tu trouves ma fic belle ! Je suis très touchée ! Pour la fin, je dois t'avouer que je ne me suis pas encore décidée. Du coup, impossible de te dire si elle sera bonne ou pas... Mais du coup, je me demande : tu espérais quelle genre de fin pour la saga ?

 **Kloug** : Bonjour Kloug ! Alors tout d'abord, un grand merci à toi ! Ton message m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je mets tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage. Alors savoir que ça plait, ça me rend super heureuse ! ^^

Avec cette fic, l'un des objectifs était de redécouvrir le personnage de Kylo Ren et d'en faire autre chose qu'un "adolescent qui fait sa crise". J'ai toujours ressenti une certaine douleur dans le personnage, une douleur autre que "j'ai peur de ne pas être aussi fort que mon papi". Et cette douleur, je ne l'ai vu que lorsqu'il est question de ses parents : quand il est face à Han ou quand il refuse de tuer Leia. D'ailleurs, dans cette dernière scène, il avait un tel regard (Adam Driver a fait un travail formidable !).

Et comme aucune explication n'a été donnée sur l'origine de cette souffrance et de la rancœur qu'il éprouve pour Han (dans une scène, il dit à Rey que Han était un père décevant), j'ai décidé de combler le vide à ma sauce, à savoir : un enfant sensible à la Force; et parce qu'il est sensible à la Force, il ressent le danger ; et parce qu'il ressent le danger, il a peur ; et parce qu'il a peur, ses parents sont déçus de ce qu'il est ; et parce qu'il est sensible à la Force, ses parents ne parviennent pas à lui cacher cette déception, ce qui lui cause encore plus de souffrance et de terreur. Et puis avec le départ de Han, c'est le début de l'autoflagellation.

Bref, je voulais vraiment lui créer un background pour expliquer pourquoi cette rancœur uniquement vis-à-vis de Han et pas de Leia.

...

* * *

...

Un seau dans les mains, Ben Solo contempla un instant son reflet mouvant puis le renversa au dessus de sa tête. L'eau froide s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et coula sur sa nuque. Il réitéra l'action plusieurs fois puis se saisit d'une savonnette et se frotta bras, torse et jambes. Il n'était pas un habitué des douches rudimentaires. Pour autant, l'expérience n'était pas désagréable. Étrange, mais pas désagréable. Il rejeta ses cheveux trempé en arrière et s'offrit au ciel, songeur.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'il partageait le quotidien monastique des Gardiennes et leur servait de main d'œuvre. Poterie, tissage, jardinage, tout y était passé...

Les premiers jours, Ben s'était beaucoup interrogé sur cette île et le choix du droïde de les ramener ici. Pourquoi Ahch To ? Pourquoi cette partie de la Galaxie ? Ses avancées technologiques étaient nulles et ses habitantes insupportables. Et puis de fil en aiguille, une explication s'était dessinée.

 _Ahch To est le site du Premier Temple Jedi._

Et ce postulat expliquait tout : du comment Rey avait pu rêver cet endroit bien avant d'y mettre les pieds au pourquoi elle semblait déjà bien connaître les lieux, en passant par sa guérison éclair.

Le site était un ancien Temple Jedi. La Force y était donc plus prégnante. Et l'un des versants de la Force était l'accélération du processus de cicatrisation. Rey avait donc pu, consciemment ou non, puiser dans l'énergie de cette île pour guérir.

Et accessoirement pénétrer ses pensées.

De retour à la hutte, Ben Solo assista à un étrange spectacle : un cercle de Gardiennes en pleine discussion et à son centre, Rey. Il intercepta le regard de cette dernière.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen de quitter l'île. »

Il s'approcha de l'attroupement.

« Tu as trouvé un autre vaisseau ?

— Pas un vaisseau, rectifia Rey. Un bateau. »

Une ride se perplexité se forma sur le front de l'homme.

« Les époux des Gardiennes sont des Marins, expliqua Rey. Et ces Marins — si j'ai bien compris — commercent à travers les planètes du système galactique d'Ahch To. Ils peuvent nous faire quitter l'île. »

La ride se creusa.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, anticipa Rey. Comment peuvent-ils voyager de planète en planète avec un bateau ? Je me suis posée la même question. »

Une des Gardiennes intervint et piailla à attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? demanda Ben.

— Que cette section de la Galaxie obéit à ses propres règles, répondit Rey. Et qu'ici, ciel et mer sont reliés. Une instabilité du tissu spatio-temporel d'après certains. Et c'est ce réseau qu'exploite les Marins.

— C'est...

— Incroyable ! Oui je sais ! Mais on a enfin un moyen de quitter l'île. Et peut-être qu'on pourra trouver un nouveau supraconducteur pour le Faucon. »

L'autre avait en effet fait « chou-fleur » lors du dernier trajet...

Lorsque quelque jours plutôt, Ben avait annoncé l'effondrement subite du supraconducteur du Faucon Millénium, le premier réflexe de la mécanicienne fut de constater les dégâts par elle-même. Devant le fait accompli, elle s'était résignée et ils avaient dû réfléchir à un autre moyen de quitter Ahch To.

« Luke Skywalker est venu par le même moyen n'est-ce pas ? réfléchit Ben. Par ce bateau. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun autre vaisseau nul part sur l'île après tout.

— Oui, confirma Rey. Les Marins l'ont débarqué ici depuis la planète Ragnor.

— Et ces marins, quand reviennent-ils ?

— Dans trois jours. »

Les Gardiennes choisirent ce moment pour quitter la pièce. Ben Solo s'effaça machinalement pour les laisser passer, happé par la réponse de Rey.

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque-là, ou peut-être avait-il simplement éviter d'y penser, mais pour la première fois en quinze ans, il était dans l'ignorance la plus totale sur son avenir. En attrapant la main de Rey, il avait renoncé au pouvoir et à savoir. En renonçant à Kylo Ren, le maître absolu du contrôle, il avait réinvité le doute et l'incertitude dans sa vie.

Et la peur.

« Ben ? »

L'apostrophe hésitante le ramena au monde réel. Il lui adressa toute son attention.

« Tout à l'heure, BB a fait tomber certaines de tes affaires et je... je suis tombée sur ça. »

Rey sortit un papier glacé de sa poche et le lui tendit. De marbre, il l'attrapa et l'observa. Étrangement, elle crut lire, l'espace d'un instant, du soulagement dans son regard.

« Tu l'as gardée, poursuivit Rey. Cette photo que Leia a oublié sur Kakene, tu l'as récupérée, et tu l'as gardée. »

Il acquiesça lentement, sans quitter des yeux la photographie de famille.

« Pourquoi ? »

— Parce que cette photographie est le reflet de la Vérité, répondit Ben en caressant des yeux l'image. La Vérité dans tout son paradoxe et sa complexité. Une réalité à ce point paradoxale que la détourner a été plus facile que l'appréhender... »

Il soupira mentalement face au pathétique de sa situation puis s'adressa à Rey.

« Mes parents m'aimaient, je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Et pourtant, quand Snoke m'a présenté son mensonge, je l'ai cru. »

.

 ** _« Tes parents ne t'ont jamais aimé._ »**

.

« Je l'ai cru parce que son mensonge, il l'avait enveloppé d'une certaine vérité, une vérité bien particulière. »

.

 _ **« Toutes ces années, ils avaient rêvé et espéré un enfant à leur image : intrépide, courageux et drôle.**_

 _ **Mais ils t'ont eu toi et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils ont connu l'échec. »** _

.

« La déception, énonça pensivement Ben. La lassitude. L'échec. J'ai été une source de déception et de lassitude constante pour _eux_ , et **ça** , c'est la vérité.

— Ben...

— Mais je n'ai pas été que **ça** , anticipa l'homme. Et le mensonge de Snoke a été de me faire croire que je n'ai été que **ça**. »

.

 ** _« Tes parents ne t'ont jamais aimé ; ils t'ont seulement, dans toute leur noblesse, enduré_ _!_ »**

.

Un poids dont ils devaient s'accommoder.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Ben puisa dans ses réserves et reprit, plus doucement.

« Mes parents m'aimaient, c'est une réalité. Mais ils me ressentaient comme un poids, et ça, c'est une autre réalité. »

Les deux volets paradoxales d'une même réalité.

« La déception n'empêche pas l'amour, reprit Ben. Mais ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre à l'époque. Parce que ça signifiait aussi que..

— ... l'amour n'empêche pas la déception », termina Rey.

Ben Solo ferma les yeux.

Le vivant. Dans toutes ses nuances et ses paradoxes. Aimer un fardeau qui vous prend toutes vos forces. Et l'aimer de tout votre être.

Contrairement aux lois physiques, le vivant ne pouvait être mis en équation ou enfermé dans des considérations logiques : trop impulsive, trop complexe, trop contradictoire...

Mais finalement, c'était peut-être ça l'ambition du Côté Obscur :

Mettre de la facilité là où il n'en existait pas.

« Quand l'as-tu compris ? »

Ben rouvrit les yeux.

« La Vérité ? précisa Rey.

— Le jour où elle s'est posée sur ma joue. »

Dans ce dernier geste rempli de tendresse, dans ce dernier regard plein d'amour, il avait aperçu la vérité pleine et entière.

« Alors c'est Han Solo qui t'a fait émerger, sourit tristement Rey. Le conflit en toi, c'est lui qui l'a fait naître.

— J'ai vu la Vérité ce jour-là, c'est vrai. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à l'accepter. »

Il avait fondé trop de repères sur ce mensonge pour l'abandonner. Alors il avait préféré tuer Han Solo et fermer les yeux tandis que la Vérité continuait à danser autour de lui.

« Je crois que je commence à comprendre maintenant. »

Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Rey s'expliqua.

« Avant la mort de Han, je n'avais jamais ressenti ta présence. Je veux dire, j'avais été jusque dans ta tête, Ben, mais je n'y avais vu que Kylo Ren : _sa_ haine, _son_ avidité, _ses_ peurs égoïstes. »

.

 ** _« C'est toi qui est effrayé..._**

 ** _Effrayé de ne pas être à la hauteur de Dark Vador ! »_**

.

« La première fois que j'ai ressenti ta présence, Ben, c'est... »

.

 **« _Tu es un monstre !_**

 ** _— Oui !... je le suis._ »**

.

« Ce n'est qu'à partir de la deuxième Connexion que j'ai commencé à ressentir ta présence. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi. »

Parce qu'avant ça, Ben Solo n'existait même plus.

« En te touchant la joue, Han Solo ne t'a pas simplement réveillé. »

 _Je t'aime mon fils._

« Il t'a ramené à la vie. »

...

* * *

...

Le front brillant de sueurs et le regard déterminé, Rey combla le dernier mètre la séparant du revers de la colline. Bien ancrée sur ses appuis, elle se redressa et contempla le paysage.

Le crépuscule, l'instant de bascule où l'ombre prenait le dessus sur la lumière. Vague après vague, l'obscurité s'étendait et bientôt, ce fut la nuit noire.

Le temps n'était pas propice aux promenades mais Rey voulait profiter de sa dernière nuit sur l'île. Demain BB-8, Ben et elle partaient pour Ragnor à la recherche d'un nouveau supraconducteur pour le Faucon Millénium.

« Tu t'es donc définitivement décidée ? »

Rey sursauta et se retourna. Luke Skywalker, sur un muret à une trentaine de mètres d'elle. Son aura paraissait encore plus bleue que d'ordinaire.

« Mon neveu, précisa le maitre Jedi. Es-tu certaine de ton choix ? »

Rey acquiesça gravement.

« Han Solo a donné sa vie pour le ramener. Et il ne l'a pas fait en vain : il a réussi, il a réveillé Ben. Je ne laisserai pas ce sacrifice se perdre.

− Même s'il a pillé, détruit et tué ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de Han Solo. Mais de résistants, de civils, parfois même de nations entières... »

La jeune femme baissa tristement le front.

 _Ben Solo... Kylo Ren._

Évidemment qu'elle avait eu ses cas de conscience par rapport à lui. Elle avait eu du mal à se défaire de ce sentiment de trahison envers la Résistance. Et ce n'était pas tant le fait de s'interroger sur qui de Kylo ou Ben qui l'avait tiraillée.

Mais le fait même de les distinguer.

L'appeler Ben, c'était déjà l'absoudre de ses crimes. Et qui était-elle donc pour s'octroyer un tel droit ?

Ce constat lui avait longtemps pesé sur la conscience.

 _Mais..._

« J'ai entendu Ben Solo, répondit Rey. J'ai entendu Ben Solo qui criait à l'aide sans personne pour l'entendre. Et je connais ce sentiment ; je l'ai vécu. Moi aussi j'ai été avalée par l'obscurité et j'ai crié à l'aide. J'ai été tirée par le fond, lentement mais sûrement. Je savais que personne ne pouvait rien pour moi, mais j'ai quand même crié. Et quelqu'un m'a entendue. Quelqu'un m'a tendue la main. Quelqu'un m'a sauvée. Et c'est la même chose pour Ben Solo. Entrainé vers le fond, dans les méandres de l'obscurité, sans personne pour savoir qu'il était encore là, qu'il existait toujours... J'ai entendu son appel à l'aide. La Force m'a permis de le faire. Et même si c'était pendant notre combat contre Kylo Ren et son Empire, je... je n'ai pas pu détourner le regard et passer mon chemin. »

La jeune femme prit un instant pour recomposer ses idées, puis avoua sa faiblesse.

« Je veux l'aider. Je veux aider Ben Solo comme Maître Tamal l'a fait auparavant pour moi...»

Long silence. Luke Skywalker lui adressa un regard pénétrant. Entre la critique et le doute. Le regard d'un homme qui doutait de son interlocuteur autant que du jugement qu'il s'en faisait.

Finalement il rompit le contact et leva les yeux vers la sortie.

« Un jour prochain, tu recevras un appel. Un appel dont tout bon Jedi doit se détourner. »

La pression s'envola de ses épaules. Elle sourit à travers ses mèches humides et secoua la tête.

« Quelque soit les raisons, quelque soit les circonstances, quelque soit la **personne** , jamais je ne cèderai au Côté Obscur. Vous pouvez en être

− Je ne parlais pas du Côté Obscur. »

Rey referma la bouche, surprise, puis lui adressa un regard confus.

« Il y a une autre voie que les Jedi doivent rejeter, poursuivit le Maitre Jedi. Une qui, ironiquement, est aussi interdite chez les Sith. »

La jeune femme ne sut dire ce qui l'interloqua le plus : le fait que les deux ordres les plus antagonistes de la Galaxie partageaient quelque chose en commun, ou le fait qu'il existait des interdits chez les Sith...

« Le _tabou ultime,_ l'unique point d'accord des deux Ordres, songea Luke. C'est à cette voie là que tu devras te refuser. C'est _son_ appel que tu devras rejeter.

− Quel est-il ? murmura Rey, une fois la surprise passée. Ce chemin interdit, ce tabou ultime, quel est-il ? »

− La voie qui a causé la perte d'Anakin Skywalker. Et plus tard celle de Dark Vador...

− Mais je pensais que...

− Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

− Que c'était le Côté Obscur qui avait causé la perte de votre père, souffla Rey.

− Un jour tu comprendras. Quand tu recevras cet appel, tu comprendras Rey. Et ce jour-là, il te faudra faire un choix. En attendant... »

Il tendit la main vers elle et sourit, bienveillant.

« Que la Force sois avec toi Rey »


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre** : Transcendantal

 **Rating** : K (de plus en plus de chance pour qu'il change à l'avenir...)

 **Genre** : aventure, mystère

 **Temporalité** : l'histoire se situe juste après le film "Le dernier Jedi".

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voici, me voilà avec la suite ^^ Et bonne nouvelle, la suite devrait aussi arriver plus rapidement.

 **Réponse aux reviews** :

 **Hela. Stark** : Oui, il est chiant Luke, mais bon, c'est son rôle d'être chiant ;-P Et... Bingo ! En plein dans le mille :-D La question maintenant, c'est comment va réagir Rey en le comprenant...

...

* * *

...

Rey referma la porte de la cabine et longea le couloir. Le sol et les murs tanguait. C'était son premier voyage à bord d'un bateau et la sensation était étrange. Similaire à celle des vaisseaux, mais différente.

Elle débloqua l'accès au pont et fut accueillie par un grand soleil et un vent marin. Elle rejoignit Ben, qui les bras croisés sur la rambarde, scrutait l'horizon. Exit la tunique et la cape noire. Il avait troqué son attirail guerrier contre un haut pervenche en col en V et un pantalon noir. Elle s'installa à ses côtés. Et pendant un certain temps, c'est tout ce qu'ils firent : scruter l'horizon, bercés par le bruit des moteurs et l'odeur salée.

« Ben ? »

Il se tourna vers elle.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce guerrier que tu as combattu ?

— Le Chevalier de Ren ?

— Non, celui que j'ai vu dans tes souvenirs.

— Le Glot ?

— Tu le connaissais ?

— Pas personnellement, répondit-il de sa voix caverneuse. Mais oui.

— Qui était-il ? Pour Snoke ?

— Son émissaire et son bras droit, son premier serviteur, répondit Ben. Il avait pour mission de rechercher les enfants sensibles à la Force et les corrompre. Ceux qui acceptaient devenaient membres de la garde royale ou des Chevaliers de Ren.

— Et ceux qui refusaient ?

— Traqués et tués sans hésitations. »

Il la vit s'éteindre à ses mots et il comprit aussitôt.

« Tu le connaissais, c'est ça ?

— Oui.

— Qui était-il pour toi ? »

Elle lui expliqua tout : de sa rencontre avec le Glot à l'impact qu'il avait eu dans sa vie.

« Donc il était ton maître, résuma Ben à la fin de son récit. Celui qui t'a appris à te battre et t'a permis de survivre sur Jakku. »

Rétrospectivement, pensa Ben, Rey et le Glot avaient effectivement beaucoup en commun : même style de combat, mêmes déplacements, même réflexes.

« Il m'a libérée du joug d'Unkar Plutt. Il m'a appris à apprécier la liberté et à me battre pour elle. C'est son enseignement qui a fait naître en moi la rébellion. Ce sont ses mots qui m'ont conduite sur les traces de la Résistance, de Luke et...

— Du Jedi. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je n'étais destinée qu'à être qu'une esclave mais il m'a rendu ma liberté. De corps et d'esprit. Et malgré tout... »

Rey jeta un regard à l'horizon bleutée et souffla pour elle-même :

« Un tueur d'enfant... Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à le concevoir... »

Maître Tamal lui avait tendu la main alors qu'elle se pensait condamnée. Plongée dans les sables mouvants, elle avait hurlé à l'aide. Elle ne savait même plus si elle avait effectivement crié ou si c'était dans sa tête, mais le fait est que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre.

Personne, sauf un adepte de la Force.

« Il ne devait plus être au service de Snoke au moment où tu l'as rencontrée. »

Rey émergea.

« Parce que si c'était le cas, il t'aurait amenée à Snoke. Il ne pouvait ignorer ta sensibilité à la Force.

— J'imagine que ma vie aurait été bien différente. »

Élevée dans le Côté Obscur...

Aurait-elle résisté ? L'aurait-elle embrasé ? Et Ben ? Kylo Ren ? L'aurait-elle haï ?

 _Ou bien... ?_

Le bateau tangua subitement, les forçant à couper court à leur conversation. Ils s'accrochèrent aux barres pour regagner l'équilibre, puis observèrent l'origine de la secousse.

Face à eux, un énorme vortex aux couleurs froides.

« La faille, souffla Rey. C'est elle qui permet de voyager entre les- »

Et ce fut le trou noir.

...

...

Le _Gardien_ amarra Lynis en plein après-midi. Les Marins abaissèrent les planches et Ben et Rey purent rejoindre la terre ferme.

Lynis était la nation la plus pauvre de la planète Ragnor. Le seul peuple qui acceptait de commercer avec eux était les Marins d'Ahch-To. Et Rey comprit enfin à quoi servait tous ces vêtements et ces pots en terre cuite que les Gardiennes confectionnaient.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et observa les alentours. Le port grouillait de commerces en tout genre et une forte odeur de poisson régnait dans les lieux.

L'un des Marins s'approcha d'eux et tendit une petite sacoche à Ben.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rey.

— Ma paye. »

Et avant que la mécanicienne ne put s'étonner de quoique ce soit, il reprit la route. Ils pénétrèrent dans une tente marchande et Rey en interrogea le propriétaire :

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous vendez des supraconducteurs ? »

La créature répondit et Rey baissa les épaules de dépit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? s'enquit Ben.

— Qu'il ne vend que des livres », répondit Rey avant de retourner vers le marchand. « Est-ce que vous sauriez où en trouver ? »

La créature babilla à nouveau.

« Uma ? Il pourrait nous aider ? C'est parfait ! »

Elle remercia le vendeur et tira le rideau pour sortir. Elle s'arrêta cependant en entendant quelques mots.

« Je vais vous prendre ce livre. »

Elle se retourna et assista à cette scène surnaturelle.

Ben Solo, calme et détendu, attrapant un livre que le marchand lui tendait.

L'instant n'avait pas duré mais il lui avait prouvé quelques choses de très important.

Ben Solo n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec Kylo Ren.

Ils partirent en quête d'un ferrailleur nommé Uma. Ils le trouvèrent au bout du cinquième étalage et la réponse du Cathar fut on ne peut plus claire.

« Vous ne trouverez aucune pièces mécaniques à Lynis. Il n'y a d'ailleurs aucun vaisseau dans les alentours. Cependant, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Un anzellan qui s'est terré au beau milieu du désert d'Alfor. Je peux vous y emmener. Mais cela ne sera pas gratuit.

— Combien ? demanda Rey.

— Quatre-vingt-dix.

— Entendu », déclara Ben.

Ils étaient partis pour le désert.

...

...

Confortablement installée, Rey contemplait le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. À sa droite une forêt dont filtrait quelque rayons de soleil et à sa gauche, des plantations. Le cheval trottait tranquillement ; la promenade était agréable.

Face à elle, Ben Solo, installé en sens opposé, gardait un œil sur leur cocher. Ce ne fut qu'après un certain temps qu'il accepta de se détendre et sortit le livre de ses affaires.

« Les Grands Procès de Lynis par Godo, lut Rey en se contorsionnant. Tu t'intéresses au système judiciaire d'ici ?

— C'est un vieux rituel que nous avions avec Leia. Tous les soirs, on découvrait une affaire judiciaire locale. Connaître la justice d'un pays était selon elle le meilleur moyen d'en connaître sa valeur. »

Rey n'eut aucun mal à se dépeindre la scène. Ben Solo, lové dans les bras chaud de la princesse, lisant de sa toute petite voix les passages que sa mère lui traçait du doigt.

« Et puis avec le temps, c'était uniquement à moi de lire et de lui faire les comptes-rendu.

— Vous étiez vraiment proches à l'époque, nota Rey. Complices.

— C'était... des moments que j'affectionnais beaucoup, concéda Ben. Et c'est ce qui a rendu les choses encore plus dures à accepter. »

La maman au rire rond qui utilisait sa bonne humeur pour cacher son profond chagrin.

Rey baissa les yeux tristement.

Pendant longtemps elle avait pensé que la souffrance de Ben Solo était dérisoire. Qu'en comparaison à celle d'un orphelin, elle était hors de propos, voire indécente. Et puis elle était entrée dans la tête de Ben, et elle ne s'était plus contentée de connaitre sa souffrance.

Elle l'avait vu, vécu et ressenti.

 _Connaître un évènement et le vivre sont deux choses bien différentes._

« Rey ?

— Hm ?

— Tu veux essayer ? D'en lire une ?

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle en masquant sa surprise et en attrapant le livre. Je n'ai jamais lu d'affaires judiciaires. »

Elle parcourut rapidement les pages, s'arrêta sur un procès au hasard et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Ben s'amusa un instant de son air sérieux, puis se laissa envahir de mélancolie.

Quelque mois plus tôt, Rey était entrée dans ses souvenirs sur Ahch To. Et très probablement à cause de la Force présente sur l'île.

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il avait été soumis au même phénomène quelques jours à peine avant elle.

Et ce qu'il avait vu, l'avait laissé sans voix.

La violence. La violence sourde et omniprésente. Déferlement de cris et de mépris. On la moquait, la brutalisait, la forçait à descendre dans des failles obscures et étroites. Elle avait huit ans. Elle hurlait, suppliait, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle n'avait d'intérêt que les matériaux qu'elle pouvait remonter à la surface. Alors elle s'exécutait. Dans la peur et les pleurs.

Pas de poitrine chaude dans laquelle se réfugier le soir.

Rey huit ans, avait été avalée par la loi impitoyable du marché.

Cependant et dans ce monde où liberté et dignité se négociaient au même titre qu'un tuyau rouillé, cette petite fille l'avait ressentie. Dans les étoiles, dans les dunes, et même dans le cœur de ses persécuteurs, elle l'avait continuelle vue.

La paix.

Tel est un filament suspendu par le temps, entre deux cymbales prêtes à vibrer.

La paix derrière la violence.

 _« Il y a un monde au delà des étoiles. Un monde où il ne s'agit pas juste de survivre par la violence, mais de vivre dans la paix... »_

Une conviction qu'aucune mauvaise expérience de la vie ne put lui arracher...

Rey, huit ans, avait vu la paix dans la sauvagerie et la précarité. Ben Solo, même âge, avait éprouvé la violence dans la civilisation et le confort. Lui, dans la République, avait espéré l'Empire. Elle, dans l'Empire, avait rêvé la République.

Et chacun...

« _La sécurité inspirée par la République n'est qu'une illusion. »_ — _« La violence imposée par Plutt n'est qu'une façade. »_

...dans l'absolue conviction que ce qu'il vivait était un mensonge.

Il émergea de ses pensées et posa ses yeux sur elle.

Même élevée par Snoke, elle n'aurait pas embrasé le Côté Obscur. Elle se serait révoltée, battue, et enfuie à la première occasion.

C'était pour Ben Solo une certitude.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le Mohl ? demanda Rey en quittant des yeux le livre. Il en est question dans plusieurs passages de cette affaire et je- »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, subitement, les yeux ronds fixés sur lui.

« Rey ?

— Je... j'ai... ce n'est rien », balbutia-t-elle en battant des cils.

Elle replongea sa tête dans le livre et ajouta :

« Je vais me débrouiller. »

Ben médita un instant sa réponse avant d'acquiescer et de contempler l'horizon.

De son côté Rey n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son livre, perturbée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

Ben Solo, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et l'homme était pour ainsi dire métamorphosé lorsqu'il souriait : avec ses yeux courbées en demi-lune, ses lèvres pétillants de malice et son aura de pure bienveillance.

 _Il a vraiment un sourire magnifique._

Rey se figea, surprise par sa propre pensée. S'en suivit un réflexe de protection qui la fit se braquer contre l'homme. Réflexe qui tomba une fois la raison revenue, et Rey s'insurgea contre elle-même et l'absurdité de sa réaction. Et ce n'est qu'à la fin de son auto-sermon qu'elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'il venait de lui arriver :

Elle avait, en moins d'une minute, complimenté, maudit et défendu un homme parce qu'il avait... souri.

 _Rey, tu as vraiment besoin de_ _repos !_

 _..._

Tirée vers l'avant, Rey se réveilla en sursaut et cligna des yeux. Elle contempla les alentours et retrouva le souvenir.

« Nous sommes arrivés », déclara Uma.

Elle se frotta les yeux et descendit de la charrette. Tout autour d'eux, une immense plaine aride où la terre était craquelée et couverte de fissures. Un désert, mais sans sables. BB-8 la rejoignit et heurta son mollet.

« L'anzellan se trouve là-bas, expliqua Uma. Il a installé son atelier dans un ancien bunker. Vous ne pouvez pas le rater. »

Sur ces mots, le Cathar remonta sur sa monture. Rey l'interpella une dernière fois.

« L'anzellan... quel est son nom ? »

Il la dévisagea un moment, puis répondit.

« Frik. Babu Frik l'anzellan. »


End file.
